The Gryffindor SheHe
by grlkat
Summary: Sixth Year AU. It's one bad or weird thing after another for Hermione. So, when she wants something in her life to stay certain, SHE changes to a HE and more chaos ensues everyone's lives. Especially Krum's and Draco's.
1. Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 1: Dirty Little Secret

When I was offered a trip to Bulgaria with Viktor, I had jumped for joy. A month with my boyfriend in a foreign country with long walks and romantic dinners. What else would I think about? Getting some? Nope not me: the virgin angel of Gryffindor. But Viktor hadn't agreed to my wishes of the perfect summer and instead followed his, which included deflowering me of my precious virtue. Now I've been cooped up in the hotel room while he goes out with friends.

It's not like I don't try to get out. Don't get me wrong, I don't like it here. The scenery may be nice outside but it's dull inside. Krum is a lot more than duck feet and a quick broom though. He's figured out a way so that I can't apparate, even if it is illegally. I haven't been able to use any magic either. He took my wand. That prissy little bastard took my wand. I've sworn that once I get it back, I' m gonna shove his up his arse until it comes out his damn nose. Now, this may not be the Hermione you're used to I understand that. But MERLIN! I'm being held against my will! How do you think I'm gonna act like? At least I have my TV shows and room service.

"I'll be there for you…" I sang along as I watched the show 'Friends' on my TV _Harry's birthday!_ I scrambled to the stationary on Viktor's desk to get my planner

"July….July….Gasp its tomorrow! Gotta send him something….He can help me outta this. And Ron…" I got down to work at Harry's letter. It wasn't as cheerful as my usual optimistic letters. Of course, did you think it'll be all peaches and whip cream? I let in my problem of captivity secretly and wished him a happy birthday. Maybe I could sneak over there… I can't though. Viktor's sealed off the walls so I can't apparate. Gotta remember this stuff Hermione. Don't be stupid. And he reads all my letters so I'm using a method I taught Harry about sending secret codes to each other. Bold the first letter of each sentence and they spell out a sentence.

_Dear Harry,_

_**I** was thinking of going over to you for your birthday._

_**N**eedless to say, I can't go because of Viktor_

_**E**ither way, I want to wish you a happy birthday,_

_**E**ven if I can't be there._

_**D**espite that, maybe you can get away from the Dursleys._

_**H**ey, get over to the Weasleys if you could. Molly'll love that._

_**E**ven get over here too. That will be great._

_**L**isten, I'm sorry I can't send anything right now but…_

_**P**lease be patient Harry. I'll get you something before school starts_

_**C**ross my Prefect badge and hope to get demoted!_

_**O**f course that won't ever happen but you know what I mean._

_**M**aybe my Head Boy this year is Gryffindor…please oh please…_

_**E**ven if he isn't, you know my common room is always ready. _

_Happy birthday Harry! _

_Love, Hermione_

There, it was done. Not that hard except for the beginning words. Well, at least all my calm thoughts were on paper but my mind was still jumbled. I wrote a simple letter to Ron telling him to remember Harry's birthday and that I'd see him soon…I hope. Would Viktor come before I could send this? Probably not. That man doesn't know what time it is until he himself uses a sundial. I had to get a crazy one huh? Rich, famous and crazy. That's all Hermione Granger looks for in a man. Besides…

"He'd be too drunk to ask for anything but the bed." I muttered before I heard voices outside. I tiptoed to the door and leaned my ear against the door. Oooo I'm eavesdropping…. Naughty, naughty Hermione! Oh bite me. Like I have anything else to do in my spare time now.

"Yeah Draco knows Hermione. They're in school together. But, they generally hate each other." I hear Viktor slightly slurred speech; he can actually still sound proper while having vodka down his throat, talented. And why is he talking about Malfoy? Maybe he's found a new toy for himself. No, even I can't wish to torture Malfoy like that, no matter how much of a jackass he is.

"So, will he mind the initiation?" asked a not at all drunk Jason; he's a chaser and one of the few purebloods on the team that are nice to me. Jason's really cool though. Doesn't drink a lot. Never has a girl up in his hotel room and a real gentleman. Honestly, I would go to Jason in a heartbeat.

"No. He wants this team more then sex. He'll do whatever we tell him." Since this is going to be a while let me send the letters to the guys. Get over here, you damn birdie. I returned to the door and heard them still discussing Malfoy. Honestly are they in love with the little blond ferret? I mean is Krum in love with the little blond ferret? No way in hell is Jason not straight. I will hang myself in the closet if he is.

"Even if he has to sleep with her and then report to the Dark Lord? You know how he is with purity before entering. He hated it when we weren't and I'm not even a death eater like you." Jason's seen Voldemort! And Krum's a death eater? Lovely… I told you Rich, famous and a crazy mother- let me not go there. Ah, Shamrock! I pick crazy people for relationships! This is not good for my parents… hopefully Krum doesn't have a record. Or maybe that'd be a good thing. I can be ordered not to see him again and I can get a restraining order. Perfect…. Oh Merlin, I'm thinking like a Slytherin…shudder

"Don't worry about it. I think Draco's going to have to do something else."

"Like?" Details Jason. Make Krum tell you details dammit! Oh I need to get out more if I'm this foul mouthed

"Kill the minister's assistant, Percy Weasley. He's never liked him anyway. Then he can do Hermione." You do not talk about me as if I am an 'it' and think I will not send a hex up your arse and around the corner. I think I've been drinking as much as he has if I'm this foul mouthed

"You don't care about her do you? I wouldn't talk about her like that even if she is a mudblood. She's intelligent and beautiful," he always was flattering "I mean…if she wasn't yours, I would definitely date her."

Thank you Jason, same here. If my boyfriend wasn't a crazy narcissistic egomaniac!

"Then have her when I'm done," that jerk… "I'm engaged Jason, remember that. She's merely my concubine. Besides, would you really miss out on Pansy Parkinson, a pureblood, for this cheap excuse of a witch?" he is lucky he took my wand away from me. And honestly, you rather have pug nose then me!

"Man…Viktor that's not-" Jason sounded hurt that he said that about me

"Fair? Honestly Jason, I would think you were a Gryffindor in her school by the way you talk." He turned the knob and I raced to the window. Out of the corner of my eye, Jason looked into the room at me with sad eyes and Viktor left the door open, forgotten.


	2. Hero

Chapter 2: Hero

"Hermione…" he coaxed me by touching my shoulders but I looked at him with anger in my eyes

"Don't 'Hermione' me, Viktor Krum. I'm merely your 'concubine', remember?" I glared at him before he understood where it came from. Jason was walking inside now and watching, scared for me

"Eavesdropping were you?" he gripped my shoulders tighter

"Drunk aren't you?" I retaliated and he threw me against the window breaking the glass behind me

"Viktor no!" Jason said and reached for him but he waved him off

"I thought you were gone Jason. Go to your room, this is none of your business. As for you…think you'd get away with this eh wench?" he punched me in my cheek and I staggered around him to lean on the bed

"Yeah actually I did. Seeing as Pansy has your heart." I saw his hand this time and dodged, landing a punch on his head. He turned to me and charged. I suddenly got dragged out of there and was facing my hotel room door, where a thud occurred. I looked behind my and found fair eyed Jason staring at me with shock.

"C'mon." Now, Jason is American born but moved here when he was ten but he still sounded American. We ran down the hall and into his room. Panting we fell unto the bed after he locked the door.

"Has he ever done that before?" Jason turned to me after his breathing regulated

"No, he hasn't. But thank you, for what you've done for me. Hopefully, he won't go and break down your door." I grinned at him lopsidedly before I remembered their conversation

"He's a death eater, right?" he nodded

"I should've known. And me, Harry Potter's best friend. I tell him a lot about school he probably knows it inside and out because of me." I looked for the mini frig and took out two cokes, tossing one to him with ease "Honestly, I've done more harm then good while with that guy." I muttered while Jason laughed and sat me back down on the bed

"Hey, aren't you a Prefect or something?" he looked at me mischievousness in his gray eyes

"Yeah. So?"

"Then that's something good while with him. Not **because** of him, but you never said that." He grinned while I understood what he said

"What about Malfoy? He's not going to become a murderer if I can help it. Even if I hate him." I muttered and Jason laughed while ruffling my hair

"I think that's for another night Hermione. Now, about your wand-"

"My wand! Where is it? I've missed it terribly so. I must have it back even if I have to steal it from him. I shall lock him up for good after taking it away from me. After so long I'm for sure I've forgotten how to use it. Do you suppose that possible? Hopefully it won't be. What a dread it would be if I were to go back to school and my magic is gone forever, floating away somewhere in a jar, wondering where I am. Wishing to call out to me in a fashion that would make you cry. That would be dreadful indeed." I sound like Anne Shirley from 'Anne of Avonlea'; I read too much muggle books

"Yes it would be dreadful if your wand wasn't in my bathroom cupboard. Now why don't you go look in there and see it yourself Anne Shirley." He waved me off the bed and into the bathroom. For him to know I was thinking that, he has to be a seer. Or at least better than that Trelawney woman at school. I looked in the cupboard and found some stuff I am embarrassed to state but also my wand.

"Jason, I love you." I told him platonically and I collapsed on the bed clutching my wand; I felt like Lyra did in 'The Golden Compass' when Pan was gone to far away but then came back

"You're very welcome. Now I'll go get your clothes from your room or are you not comfortable with that?"

"No, I trust you. Just stun… Viktor… before you leave. Not too strong though." I warned him as he left. Ten minutes later he came back in laden with my suitcases

"Viktor had already packed it up for you and told me to tell you that-" he started but once he said his name, I wouldn't hear it

"I don't want to hear it!" I said and I hid under the blankets on the bed as I heard him close the door behind him

"Hermione, you can't possibly….be… that…scared…" he stopped talking once I showed my face over the edge of the covers. I stared in the mirror to the left of my and back stared a pale, white faced girl with messy curly brown hair and huge scared brown eyes. I looked at Jason's reflection. A caring tanned face with timid yet strong fair gray eyes and messy blond hair that reminded me of Harry's mixed with Ron's. Somehow, it was weird to say that these two people were friends.

The strong one sat next to the scared one and patted her legs in a brotherly way.

"I won't say it now. But, you need to go to sleep. I'll stay in the chair by the window." He gathered blankets and sat down in the said chair while I went to the bathroom to change into my bunny pajamas. He was already asleep when I climbed into his bed. I snuggled into the pillow and it smelled like him: axe with some of that musky pine scent. I felt secure with it enveloped in my nose.

"Come stay here with me. It's warmer." I murmured to the sleeping dead in the room and I thought he didn't hear me. Needless to say, I heard someone climb in after a few minutes and felt strong arms around me. I could tell he was waiting for me to breathe easy until he could fall asleep himself.

"Tell me now." I said and he sighed deeply in my hair

"Alright. Bt don't scream at me or Draco after this."

"I always scream at him for little things anyway."

"Alright. His father wants him to join the Death Eaters."

"Obviously."

"Shush. Listen. Seeing as Viktor could get Draco in an even higher position in society than his own family could, Draco was told to become as friendly with me and Krum as possible."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah well, Draco's not that bad once you have him away from his cronies and his father."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious. Anyway, Who-know-who entrusted Krum to figure out his initiation trail. Hence, what Krum was telling me about killing Percy Weasley and all."

"And about me." I muttered and he rubbed my shoulder

"Look, I wasn't cool about that but I'm not a death eater and the only reason I'm as involved as I am is because of Viktor ok? I don't carry around the mark and I never will." He reassured me as I turned in his grasp

"I don't care if you do or not actually. I've had enough of Dark Marks and Voldemort and Death Eaters Jason. I just wanna get out of here in one piece and be able to see Harry and Ron. Tomorrow is Harry's birthday actually." I smiled a bit

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he's finally turning 16 that little booger. Don't get me wrong, I love Harry dearly like a brother but he does get into trouble to much." I saw that Jason was smiling a bit too

"At least you're enthusiastic about something."

"Of course. Harry gave me his Firebolt for my birthday in May. He got a new broom anyhow and-"

"How about you go to sleep Hermione?" he asked raising his voice slightly

"Yeah…Night Jason." I snuggled into the pillow more and he wrapped his arms around me more

"Night Hermione." He muttered and was soon snoring softly as I listened to his breathing calm down. As if working like a lullaby, it sung me to sleep too.


	3. On the Way Down

Chapter 3: On the Way Down

Harry Potter stormed around in his room at the Dursleys. He threw himself into the bed, hating his uncle every second that he laid there. Now, Aunt Petunia wasn't so bad; she gave him healthy fillings at every meal and she even showed him how to wash his clothes by hand. She told him it came out better that way. Whenever Dudley and Vernon weren't home, she was Auntie. When they were around though, Aunt Petunia or Ma'am. _And just when things go good around here and Petunia was teaching me how to patch my socks, Vernon and Dudley come home with pizza. _

Now, patching up socks does not seem like a manly thing or something that you would leave to a person with callused hands, but considering how many socks he had that were Dudley's, they needed it. He addressed Hedwig without looking at her cage behind him on the dresser.

"Honestly, Vernon still treats me like an outsider to the family. He's probably yelling at her right now anyway. Dudley will start yelling at both of us and I just wish they'd leave us alone. What do you think Hedwig? When we get out of here, maybe we'll visit Aunt Petunia more often, I mean, she treats me like a human. That's more than Vernon or Dudley has ever done for me. Hedwig?" Harry looked behind him at the cage and didn't find Hedwig there "Great, I've been talking to myself…"

A knock came in at this door. He asked who it was and in walked in the said aunt. Now, her face was not pinched because she was a prude, like everyone thought it was. It's just that when she had gotten pregnant with Dudley, she grew ill and any extra fat on her went to her baby. Hence Dudley's excuse to a pitifully fat pot belly at age five. She sat on his bed and he sat up to face her. With one look at her face, he knew that she wanted him to leave.

"I can't go Aunt Petunia. No way. I'm not leaving you here with them." He said touching her shoulder

"Oh Harry. Just like your mother, loyal to all. I've treated you horrendously all these 15 years-"

"It wasn't your fault!" he waved his hand at the door and it bolted shut "Besides, I'm 16 tomorrow. But he made you. Look at how you've been treating me…with kindness. The little bit of kindness you show me throughout the day is more than you ever have given me."

"That's exactly the point. I don't deserve your loyalty. I betrayed blood to please water. Even loving water but still water." He understood what she meant but shook his head

"Auntie…" using a kid name he had for her when he couldn't say 'Petunia', "You've never betrayed me. Or mum so don't say that either. You were just-"

"HOOT HOO"

Both turned to the open window and saw Hedwig looking at Petunia suspiciously but then with respect for taking care of her master. She had a mouse in her beak and chomped it up in one gulp. She flew to Harry lap and he petted her lovingly. She hopped to Petunia's lap, who also pet her with affection. Harry smiled as he looked to the moonlight sky again. He noticed something flying towards his window and made a move to show Petunia to be quiet as he took out his wand. The figure came closer and he soon recognized it to be an owl. Sighing, he let out his arm so that it could perch there.

The owl was gorgeous to say the least. It was a great horned owl and a most unusual kind at that. Instead of having dull brown color in its wings, it had a lovely dark red. So red it looked brown but like enough to know the difference. Intrigued, Harry stared at the owl, taking in every detail. Its throat wasn't white either as typically, but a lighter shade of red than the tail, wings and back. He noticed the letter on its leg but ignored it until he looked into the owl's eyes. Instead of being yellow as most birds of nocturnal prey, its eyes were milky, like the shade of its beak. The only thing normal about this bird was the fact that its legs were the same color as Hedwig's. The owl clawed at Harry for a moment, to take away the letter. Sighing, Harry took his eyes off the owl, laid it in Hedwig's cage and opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_**I** was thinking of going over to you for your birthday. **N**eedless to say, I can't go because of Viktor **E**ither way, I want to wish you a happy birthday, **E**ven if I can't be there. **D**espite that, maybe you can get away from the Dursleys. **H**ey, get over to the Weasleys if you could. Molly'll love that .**E**ven get over here too. That will be great. **L**isten, I'm sorry I can't send anything right now but…**P**lease be patient Harry. I'll get you something before school starts **C**ross my Head Girl badge and hope to get demoted! **O**f course that won't ever happen but you know what I mean. **M**aybe my Head Boy this year is Gryffindor…please oh please…**E**ven if he isn't, you know my common room is always ready. _

_Happy birthday Harry! _

_Love, Hermione_

"Something's off…" he muttered and Petunia read over his shoulder while Hedwig sat on her shoulder

"It seems she's having a good time. But why does she bold the first letter of each sentence?" she pondered and Harry felt stupid

"Of course! The code. Thanks Aunt Petunia." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before getting out parchment and a quill and copied the first bold letters

"I…N…E…E…D…-" Petunia looked at what he was doing and sighed

"Oh bloody hell Harry! It says 'I need help come'! Where is this 'Hermione' anyway if she needs you so badly?"

"In Bulgaria…I gotta go. She needs me." He explained to her and she smiled

"See, you're leaving after all Harry. Now, how about going to Sirius' old house and dropping off your stuff there? You know I'd love having you live here longer but the gorillas downstairs…" She motioned behind her and Harry smirked. He had never heard his aunt talk this way, but he liked it. Reminded him of when Hermione punched/ slapped Malfoy in third year. That had felt good.

"Alright. I'll go there first and then I'm going to Bulgaria. I won't tell Ron yet though. He'll freak and I'll be more inconspicuous if I went alone." He felt comfortable telling her his plan of action

"And the owls?"

"They'll follow."

And so, Harry began to pack his things with his aunt's help. Hedwig helped a bit too, she cleaned her cage. With everything packed, Harry got on his cloak and broom. After going into the back yard, with some difficulty from Vernon and Dudley, he said farewell to his aunt, the only blood family that was left to care about him. Hedwig and the owl flew along side him and the three made it to Grimmuald Place, where people were waiting for him to come.

**This chapter is only for flip chick, who reviewed. And thanks for thinking it's cute. I'm going to update chapter four and five when i get four or more reviews for this chapter. I'm not being mean now. Besides, next chapter is when there's some finally action and chapter five has some even more action with a big of skin and even some prophesizing.**


	4. A Woman's Worth

**Ok listen everyone! This is important! No, i'm not kidding it really is! YOU NEED TO READ MY PROFILE IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER! I can't upload 4 or 5 so i'm showing you 6 and seven right now. Thanks for the reviews and Sparkle Black, you askall the right questions. This is the summer between fifth and sixth and in later chapters you will see how it relates to the summary. I don't like stories that jump into things that's why i'm taking this is the chapter you've been waiting for... almost.**

Chapter 6: A Woman's Worth

It was the week before the auditions and Hermione had stayed with Harry in Grimmuald place after getting her stuff from the hotel. Jason had sent in their names as participants as well as others that the main team scouted. It would work out perfectly if the Golden Trio made it to the same Quidditch team. Ron as Keeper, Harry as Seeker and Hermione as Chaser. They were in the Weasleys' backyard running plays that Harry and Ron wanted to try for the Gryffindor team. They used Hermione to take Ginny's place since Ginny was out with her mum.

"Guys, I think you're going to kick arse on Saturday." She said as they touched the ground for a lunch break; the three of them were sweating madly and were grateful for the soft cool breeze that played with their hair as they sat against a tree to rest

"WE'RE going to kick arse on Saturday, Hermione. Don't make yourself not included. You know you're even better than half those female pros. As good as old Katie." Harry said and Hermione sighed; yes it was definitely good to feel support.

"Oh Katie Bell was great. She whizzed by those beaters like a fly though a valley of cats. Nothing could touch her; incredible actually." Ron said

"How is Katie? Last I heard, she was going to be a Healer." Asked Hermione

"Yeah, I saw her in Diagon Alley. She's working at the dress robes store as a side job and has an internship at St. Mungo's. Doing pretty well actually." Harry said and then they saw Ginny rushing up to them flailing around a piece of paper

"Guys! The auditions been changed!" she reached them and was panting lightly as Harry took the paper and read

"Hermione, Ron…this says the auditions tomorrow…" Harry looked up at the two and they paled

"Well, we're just going to have to grin and bear it. I guess. Let's get some rest." Hermione said, putting each of her arms around the boys' waist and lead them to the house as Ginny went to Harry's other side

"Where did you get this Gin?" asked Ron as they grabbed some soda from the refrigerator

"I found it in the mailbox. I think that they knew that you two were always here so they just sent three over here." Ginny handed the other two to Hermione and Harry

_Dear Participants,_

_It is our pleasure to congratulate you on succeeding to getting this far in the competition. But, we must also inform you that the auditions have been scheduled to go on August 30th at one o'clock in the afternoon instead of September 6th. The reasons are that of the teams' and we hope to see that you can make it. Your futures rest on this audition. Good Luck_

_-Bulgaria Centaurs _

Hermione looked a bit pale but told herself to bear it. This would be the first time anyone other than her three friends and family would see her play. She knew she was as fast as Katie and more agile than even Harry, but what made her scared was her arm. She could throw wonderfully but at times of great discomfort, she can aim ahead of her and hit the house three houses to her left. She just needed to keep calm and breathe. Yeah, breathe.

"Hermione, you're hyperventilating." Ginny noticed as Hermione 'breathed'

"Oh…didn't…notice…." She muttered

"Don't worry Hermione. You'll do better than the Slytherins at the House cup."

"But they play dirty Harry…" Hermione argued

"At least you stopped hyperventilating." Ron said and Hermione playfully slapped him

"Let's just eat some snacks or something. Then we gotta go get our stuff ready. Remember to pack for two days worth of sweat Ron. But make sure you have something to cover it up too." Hermione said and Ginny giggled before waving her hand in front of her face

"You guys smell…Not only the boys Hermione. You smell, take a shower."

"Not now, I'm hungry." Hermione looked in the cupboard and found potato chips, Oreos and butter popcorn "This is a meal."

"I knew you acted like one of the guys, Hermione. A proper lady's meal consists of veggies and low fat yogurt to maintain her weight." Ginny scowled

"You serious Ginny?" Hermione looked at her friend in shock as she held popcorn in one fist and potato chips in the other

"NO! Now pass an Oreo."

That night, Hermione lay in her room next to Harry's in complete silence. She hadn't been to Bulgaria since Harry's birthday except to visit Jason and Lucas, the captain before Jason who got accepted to Muggle College for four years. Lucas was also kind to her so she was sad to see Jason's role model go but Jason had to grow and spread his wings by taking control of his teammates. She couldn't sleep; she just found reasons to stay awake and think about something. She heard rustling next to her and could tell Harry's light nimble footsteps on the floorboards. They had created an even stronger bond staying at Grimmuald place just the two of them. They argued about everything like electricity and groceries and stuff but their bond was so much stronger that not even Ginny or Ron could penetrate it. She loved it when he walked into her room late at night the best though. When he was nervous, or had another nightmare, she welcomed him with a free seat on her bed. And now, she could tell it was one of those times. He slowly opened her door, wincing as it creaked a bit.

"Hermione," he whispered "Are you awake?"

"Yes. I can't sleep either." She turned on her lamp and patted her bed before sitting straight up and lacing her hands over her pulled up knees "Come on Harry. Give me the pep talk of my life." He chuckled a bit before sitting in front of her

"You don't need the pep talk. You're going to be great. Better than even those guys who think they're so good and powerful. Its speed and agility that they need. You have that." Harry comforted

"Sigh Thanks Harry. What about you? You know you'll do just as well as me right? You have speed and agility too."

"Of course. All three of us are going to make it. I bet my Firebolt 100 on it." Harry said confidently

"By the way Harry, thanks a lot for your Firebolt. I know it means a lot to you."

"Sirius would know you needed it more than me. Besides, Seekers need to have the fastest brooms out there or else we can never catch that damn snitch. Look, it's almost midnight. I just wanted to check up on you. Let's get some sleep alright?" he stood and she nodded, getting on her knees and holding open her arms

"Yes, let's get some sleep," she hugged him "We're going to be great." She whispered before kissing him on the forehead in a friendly gesture "Night Harry." He pecked her on the head

"Night Hermione."

They were finally there. It had taken them long to get courage but, being Gryffindors, they got it soon. There stood Hermione, with a bookbag swung on one shoulder and a larger duffle bag on the other, in between Ron and Harry, each with their own bookbags. The Golden Trio looked behind them to see Ginny running towards them. She held her bookbag close to her and she smiled.

"I'm sneaking in. Shh…" she whispered at Hermione, who giggled

She knew her friend wasn't really doing that. Just staying with them as moral support for the rigorous tests they would be getting. They were met by Lucas, who greeted each one with care and kindness. Lucas was the same height as Jason, only a year older, with black hair and the softest violet eyes you've ever seen. Ron always thought this was why Hermione wanted to come to Bulgaria. But even when he said it, he knew better. Lucas showed the three contestants inside the pitch with Ginny close behind. Only about seven others were on the pitch, chatting incoherently or staring at the clouds that covered the sun for two seconds.

"You guys will stay here until the time is right. We're only going to do tests that don't include flying but bringing your brooms was a great precaution. Hermione, are you going to…" Lucas asked, unsure of how he should put it

"Yes, I'm going to try out. And yes, I'm going to avoid him." Lucas nodded at her reassurance

"Well, I've got to go greet the other participants. See you in a hour." He waved them off as they went in opposite directions

"Oh man, Hermione. Look at all these cuties." Ginny was at Hermione's right as she looked at a boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes

"You're taken." Hermione muttered as Harry and Ron were in their own conversation

"That doesn't mean I can't look. I won't sample anything, just window shopping. Geez, try it. These might be your new teammates. You should get to know them better."

"I know all the teammate I need."

"I can't believe this! Granger's here too?" a deep voice said

Hermione swiveled around and came face to face with him. His silvery blond hair was framing his face with his bangs just meeting his feathery eyelashes. His angelic face held a set of pale pink lips that were curling into a lopsided grin and eyes of the most unusual color. They were emotional channels, his eyes. One minute swirling light grey with delight or like it was now, stormy with confusion. Hermione couldn't believe how his eyes just dragged you in like that.

"Hello Draco. Who picked you?" she merely said thinking that at least there were some Hogwarts students here that she knew; even if they were rivals at school, she knew that Draco would love to be the only one to tease her and that would make him stop anyone from making a mockery of her unless it was him, which she could handle

"Viktor Krum. Who picked you... Hermione?" it seemed that he was civil because they both had the same logic- see he's smart.

"Jason Phillips. Harry and Ron are here too."

"Good, Potter's are the only real competition for me here compared to these failures. So what's special about you?" he asked in an intrigued voice

"I'm a Chaser." He nodded

"I know you're here for Seeker but…which position would you choose if you don't get chosen for that?" by now Ginny found this highly uninteresting and went to talk to that blond boy

"Hopefully, Chaser as well." He sat on his Nimbus 2001, which hovered a foot above ground, creating a chair

"I think that you suite Chaser better than Seeker, Draco." She copied him, wishing her broom had a back to it

"Really, how so?" he hadn't thought anyone would agree with him

"Well, no offense but you're kind of heavy for a seeker." He glared at her "Hey, I said no offense. They're supposed to be light, nimble and agile creatures with a quick broom and even quicker reflexes. Though you have the broom and reflexes, you're not exactly as nimble and agile as Harry. He's able to go through the wind like a bird because he weighs so much less than you. Chaser would suite you more since you're able to have a clear head during matches and you have a great arm. I'm just observing anyway. I could be wrong." She shrugged and looked away while Draco contemplated what she said

"You know what Hermione? I think you're right about me. What broom is that?" he pointed to the Firebolt

"Oh a Firebolt." She smiled as she patted it affectionately, he gawked at the name, but she was still gawking mentally at the fact that her name sounded like heaven when he said it

"No fair. I still have the Nimbus 2001." He pouted like a child, but acted his age by not crossing his arms

"This was a present from Harry since he got the Firebolt 100."

"Are you serious Hermione? Potter's got the new Firebolt? I heard it didn't come out-"

"Until next year. Yes, yes, I thought that too. He told me that Ron's brothers found it for him. They got Ron a Firebolt too, just to make him happy."

"Where'd they get it? It's nowhere on Diagon alley…"

And so, it was unmistaken that the Gryffindor Angel and the Prince of Slytherin were having a civil conversation. How, no one can really remember. But, when Jason Phillips and Viktor Krum entered the pitch, the two Hogwarts students fell silent as they walked to the middle of it. The participants out of nowhere fell in awe of the two men only a few years older than they. Jason smiled at everyone to try to relax the sixth years to be, but it didn't help with Krum staring at each of them like a bird of prey. His glum look changed into a wide smirk as he saw Hermione. She held her head high as he eyed her. She knew she shouldn't have worn her Angels blue jeans with her small red baby tee. It hugged her too much even if it was comfortable, and the whole pitch knew it. Ginny patted Hermione, Harry and Ron on the back, who was now next to Hermione and raced for the stands, creating a one-woman crowd.

"Welcome sixteen year olds to the Bulgaria Centaurs' two year training program!" Jason started trying to sound professional but ended cracking up instead "That sounded stupid. Look, you all know why you're here and we all know you're here, the damn introductions to the program are unneeded." Most chuckled at his sense of humor

"Get a grip Phillips; you know we have to tell them." Krum said, even though he was against it as well; Lucas ran in, not looking, and bumped into Hermione and Draco, who were still sitting on their brooms "Lucas honestly, you're getting clumsier than I am."

"That's saying something considering you practically live with your toes bandaged up, Krum." He said and the laughs were more relaxed

"These people only play around. No work at all. We're here for an audition, not a comedy show." Draco muttered and Hermione giggled lightly

"Right you are, Draco." Hermione and Lucas said at the same time

"Now, today's first tests are going to be about speed off your broom. To be good in the air, you need to be good on foot. Krum's an exception but the rest of you aren't. Change into some comfortable running clothes guys-" Jason was interrupted

"Hey!" Ginny and Hermione yelled

"And girl…" he said smirking

"Thank you." Hermione replied while Draco shook his head, holding back a laugh

"And let's see how quick you are." The boys all entered single fill and followed Krum as he lead them to the locker room; the only ones left were the Gryffindors, Jason, Lucas and Draco. They were dressed in comfortable clothes already, which consisted of loose fitting jeans and a long tee. Ginny rushed down quickly and made her way to Harry.

"So…You all ready Gryffindors?" Draco asked out loud, still sitting across from Hermione

"As ready as we'll ever be. How about you Malfoy?" Harry replied with softness in his voice and steps, as if not wanting to fight right now

It was now Draco noticed what Hermione said was right. You could tell that Harry was nimble and agile by the way he silently walked to them, his feet barely touched the ground with each step, as if he were flying on his toes instead of a broom. Draco made a note to try to learn to walk like that: silent but with presence. He walked loud and with presence but the first sounded much better and skilled.

"Same here Po-Harry." He grinned and soon, everyone on that pitch knew that Hogwarts was a school united

"Harry," Hermione started "Tell Draco where you got your Firebolt 100. I told him as much as I knew."

"I'm telling you I don't know. Fred and George found it for me so I gave them the money and they bought it." Harry shrugged and copied their sitting style, it was quite comfortable

"I'll find it somewhere…" Draco vowed and the Gryffindors laughed

"Hermione!" Jason ran up to them, he was talking to Lucas before, and put an arm on her shoulders "You alright?"

"Of course Jason, couldn't be any better. Why?"

"Well, you know…Krum and everything…you should know you're worth more than that…and…" Jason muttered, the boys looked at Hermione confused but she merely wore a determined face

"Don't you worry about me, Jason Phillips. I'm going to do just fine." The two smiled at each other and Lucas saw the others returning

"Alright everyone. We're going to group you in groups of four and see how quick you are. Two laps around the pitch. The fastest two of each group will compete against each other tomorrow. Winner gets highest marks; second gets second highest and so on. You'll get marks based on running style, time and breathing regularity. First group is Justin, William, Ariel, and Mario."

Justin was the blond boy Hermione had seen earlier. William was a kind looking Russian with green eyes and dirty brown hair that framed his face like Draco's. Ariel was an Austrian red head with hazel eyes, a little more built than Krum and Mario was an Italian with black hair and dark brown eyes. The four lined up at the starting line and burst off at the sound of Lucas' whistle. Ariel came in first, clocking a time of 2 minutes 5 seconds, followed by William and then Justin and Mario came in at a tie.

"See, not so hard. Now, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco. You're up." He pointed to the starting line

"Good luck everyone! Especially you." Ginny yelled gave Harry a kiss and ran off while Harry blushed

"Thanks Gin." Hermione yelled back before handing Jason her broom "Hold this, I'll be back in a minute."

"See you later Harry. I'll be long past the finish line." Draco smirked as he got ready; Ron and Hermione were at the ends and Draco was next to Hermione while Harry next to Ron

"In your dreams Draco." Harry smirked

"Shut up and get ready. You're going to wish you never brought me." Hermione said and the boys looked at her

"As if we would think that." Harry said

But when the whistle blew, Hermione was once again right about something. She beamed past the three Hogwarts boys and left them in shock for two milliseconds before they started. Draco was second with Harry right on his tail. Ron was right behind Harry but everyone could tell that Hermione had a huge lead. She even stopped so that Draco was only a meter behind her. Soon they were neck and neck.

"How's it feel Draco?" she said, not out of breathe at all

"How's what feel?" he panted and looked behind him, Harry and Ron were tied as well

"To lose to the Gryffindor Angel." She winked before getting and extra burst of speed and finishing the first lap, leaving Draco in the dust

"Hermione's clocked in at a forty five seconds!" Lucas said, startling everyone as he read the stop watch

The second lap went much more quickly than the first seeing as Hermione didn't stop. Surprisingly, you would think Ron would've done better than her seeing as he has long legs but not the case at all. The boy can't run well, that's all. Harry and Draco were dead tied as Hermione finished her second lap while they were only halfway done.

"You shouldn't have brought her." Draco said, panting slightly

"Why…not?" Harry asked

"She's making us look bad!" Draco yelled before bursting ahead of Harry;

"Hermione's final time: 1 minute ten seconds! It looks like this girl's got game everyone!" Jason said and the group clapped as Harry got in third.

"Hermione?" Draco asked and she swiveled around, a rush of pink pasted on her cheeks from the running

"Yeah Draco?" she saw his cheeks pink as well from the running, though on him, his cheeks looked red on his pale face

"Never run against me in school. I don't want to look like a prissy little nancy boy losing to you." She laughed and handed Draco a water bottle

"I promise. Besides, I'll be kicking your arsein Quidditch anyway." She smirked and he was oddly reminded of his own

"Alright we have one more group to go. Karl, Richard, Trey, and Ken."

Trey, an American came in first, followed by Ken, a Canadian, Karl, another American and finally Richard, a half Japanese 16 year old that was clairvoyant. Still, no time could beat Hermione's and Draco's, which was a minute thirty seconds. Lucas, Jason and Krum crowded around the clipboard and pointed, jabbed and crossed out anything they didn't like. The participants looked on nervously as it looked like Krum had always got the final word. After debating for fifteen minutes, the three turned around.

"Well, it's no shock that Hermione scored highest-"

"GO HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled and her friend blushed until Draco nudged her to look at Jason

"-so there is only one more test to do today. This one tests agility, strength and aim. First group, go to that line. Second group, this line. Karl and Richard go with the first group and you two go with the second group. Now," with a wave of his wand, three quaffle sized balls appeared halfway between the two teams "play dodge ball at my whistle. Everyone clear?"

"Huh?" everyone except Trey, Harry and Hermione was confused

"Dodge ball is a sport where two teams of equal number throw the ball at their opponents first team with all people out loses." Hermione recited "If the ball is thrown to you and you catch it, the person who threw it is out. If you are hit, you are out." Jason nodded

"Now everyone clear?" they nodded

"At my whistle…Tweet"

It was a fierce game of dodge ball. Hermione Harry and Draco were the first to get the balls. Draco and Harry threw them right from that line and hit Justin and Karl in the face. Ken got out quickly as did Trey. Hermione looked like she was having a grand old time though, dodging things left and right and leaping like a wood nymph. When Draco was looking around to hit Richard, William had been able to catch the ball that Ron threw him and was now aiming at the Slytherin Prince. Hermione saw this and tackled Draco to the ground, who brought Harry and all three were on the ground as the ball zoomed above them. "Good reflexes Hermione!" Lucas yelled. The ball William had thrown was picked up by Hermione, who called for cover as she aimed at him. Harry and Draco covered her as she looked for the Russian. Locating him, Hermione winded up and shot the ball underhand right into the small of William's back. He howled with pain from the 70 mph throw as Hermione did a small dance of victory. It was soon Harry, Draco and Hermione versus Ariel, Mario and Richard. Draco hit Richard while he was running back to his teammates and than pushed Hermione unto the ground when a ball Ariel threw was headed her way. She nodded a silent thanks as she went to where Richard's ball had rolled away and was going to pick it up when Harry shouted. She looked up and found a ball headed right at her face. She held up her hands and caught the fastball before turning around and beaming it back into Mario's face. At his scream, Ariel turned and Draco took this opportunity to hit him in the ear.

"Team two wins!" Krum yelled and the six people congratulated each other "Round of applause for the losing team…" polite clapping as Mario had a broken nose, William had a bruised back and Ariel had a deaf ear "Now, our most valuable players: Draco and Harry!" a roar was heard from the four people cheering: Ginny, Ron, Trey, Hermione and Ken. They didn't notice that he forgot Hermione.

"Now, you're all going to stay in the Sophia hotel. Two will share a suite seeing that one could wake the other if anything happens. Now the pairs: Harry with Ron, Justin with Trey, Ken with Karl, Hermione with Draco, Richard with William, and Ariel with Mario. I'm taking you up. Grab your bags and let's go."

"Draco…" Hermione looked at her roommate as she swung her bag unto her shoulder

"Yeah Hermione…" he said more than asked as he dazedly got his broom off the floor

"Should we bring up the differences?" she saw Harry and Ron helping Ginny down from the stands

"Think they'll listen?"

"Doubt it. Then there's someone who has a room to himself."

"Let's make the best of this then Hermione. It's not like I'll go through your underwear drawers. Unless… you want me to." He winked at her before following Krum and the others; Harry and Ron caught up to her

"Did he just say what I think he did?" Ginny asked and Hermione blushed furiously

"What? What'd Draco say?" Harry ask

"Nothing. Just for me to keep to my side of the room." And the four followed the Slytherin Prince

I love you guys for putting up with my crazy antics and again, sorry for now 4 or 5 but i think the length of this and the next one will be pretty good enough to make up for it. Please review!


	5. Different

I might as well not even bother with four or five. It's stupid to back track now...SIGH I can't do anything right.

Chapter 7: Different

"And here you two go. Hope you'll be comfortable." Krum showed Hermione and Draco to their room at the end of the hall

Draco opened the door and held it for Hermione. She was glad she got first dibs because she got the better bed. The room was in a neutral crème color with two Queen sized beds with gold and crème covers and a plasma television in the wall which the door was in. There were two dressers and a door to a large marble bathroom. There were also two walk in closets and two nightstand between the beds. She jumped into the bed in front of the TV and Draco scowled.

"I wanted that one."

"You shouldn't have opened the door for me then. I need to be spoiled so I get the biggest."

"I don't think this is fair. Not one bit." He threw his bag on the bed and turned to face Krum "Thanks a lot Viktor. Other than getting the crappy bed, it's great in here."

At this time Hermione snorted and gave a sarcastic 'hah ha' like a child

"Any time Draco. If you don't mind I'd like to talk to Hermione alone if you will." Krum's eyes flickered to Hermione, who had taken up a sitting position to unpack her stuff; Draco saw the panicked look on her eyes but thought nothing of it. Besides, weren't they going out?

"Alright. We're going to discuss the bed thing Hermione." Draco told her

"Yeah yea don't come back to quick though Draco… the room will stay nicer longer…" She waved him off as he went out the door after giving a crude muggle finger sign. Leaving Krum and Hermione alone for the first time in a little less than a month

"Hello Hermione…" he sat on Draco's bed; the minute he opened her mouth, there was visible change in Hermione

"Krum." She said coldly as she unpacked her hair products unto the bed, a lot of hair products…

"Now is that they way to treat your boyfriend?" he got up and walked to her, placing his hands on her shoulder, something smelled weird at that moment but she ignored it

"You stopped filling in that position the day you hit me." She shied away from his hands and walked defiantly to her closet to put her little bit of clothes in there

"Honestly, I can fill that closet up for you very quickly if you just come back…" he stood behind her again but she stared him down, that smell was stronger…the cologne was getting to her…

"And why should I come back? So I can be the second woman before you marry Pansy when she's old enough?" he grew cold again and raised a hand

"Yeah, hit me again! You know I'm right. I WILL be the second woman and if this keeps up, your mistress." His arm began to come down and she panicked

"DRACO!" she yelled and ran under Viktor's arm into the chest of the Slytherin Prince; Viktor put his hand down before Draco saw it (You all knew Draco was listening, don't play yourselves)

"What's going on? Why's she like this Viktor?" Draco had unconsciously held Hermione close to him and began to pat her head and rub her back and she gripped his shirt

"I scared her by telling her about what the locker room is like." Viktor shrugged and caressed her shoulder as she stayed in Draco's arms, shivering with fear. She buried her head and tensed her body when he touched her "See you later Draco." Viktor said before heading to the door…the smell hung in the air…almost undetectable to some…

"Yeah…later…" Draco muttered as Viktor closed the door behind him "Hermione…Hermione…Hermione Granger, he's gone! Let go and tell me what happened." Draco led her to her bed and pushed aside the numerous brushes and creams

"Not…nothing…" she turned her head to the side to hide her face

Draco found this increasingly disturbing. **Here is Hermione Granger, the same girl who had gleefully dodged quaffles earlier, a broken mess. Her hair is bushier than before…how come I never noticed it to be so brown…like hot chocolate…it's covering her face… its so pale… Look how large her brown eyes look when she's sad… like a house elves but less freaky and more… childish. Her nose is so pink from her rubbing and her lips… their trying to hold back tears. I can't take it anymore.** He used his pointer to lift up her face. Her teary brown eyes stared into his silver orbs and he found an eternal sadness in them. Usually, he had Hermione screaming at him, showing off her intelligence or in one case, hit him, but now she was a quiet timid thing that he had never ever seen. He had this urge to comfort the Gryffindor Angel, and that he tried.

"Hermione, tell me...what did he really say?" she stared holes at him but he didn't care

"Promise…you won't tell anyone? Not even Harry and Ron?" she gripped his forearms and looked at him with hope **Why do I trust him?**

"Promise." He said and locked the door with a wave of his wand, it was in his pocket **Why does she trust me?**

"Well, it started this summer…when I was visiting him." Hermione whispered and he nodded **Maybe that answers it.**

"Yeah, I remember that. Go on." **She's so quiet… why am I feeling so sorry for her? Stupid muggleborn**

"They began talking…about…stuff…" she didn't want to mention him **hopefully he wont feel sorry for me**

"About what? Whose they?" **Forget those questions. Why am I caring is a better one**

"Me. Jason and Krum were talking about me." After that moment, Draco didn't question his actions

She began to replay every detail from that night. The only thing she didn't tell him was that they mentioned him and that Jason was in the bed with her. She grew quiet when she mentioned the engagement to Pansy. He could understand why. They were both the side love interest of these two people so who wouldn't feel weird that your boyfriend was engaged to your friend's girlfriend. Of course they just became friends or more well put, allies against their wills, but that's not the point. At least he knew she was taken, that's why he never tried anything with Pansy. As she began to talk more fluently and with more confidence, she nestled more closely to Draco and he tightened his grip on her while looking at the ceiling. He felt pity for this girl, he truly did. If his mother had taught him anything it was always respect a woman, her thoughts, wishes and everything about her. Krum just disregarded that entirely. When she finished, Hermione looked up at Draco and waited for his reaction. He hurriedly wiped his eyes and looked down at her. **He was crying for me…and I haven't even shed any tears for myself….**

"Why haven't you told Pot-Harry and We-Ron?" he asked her and she shrugged **What doesn't she tell them?**

"I didn't want them to feel sorry for me…I guess…I told Ginny though." **Why did he need to know that?**

"Weaselette? I mean…you told Ginny? How did that help?" she stared right into his eyes this time, the connection between them almost addictive, like they needed to have their eyes connect at least once every hour

"The same way telling you just helped… It's off my chest…Inhale Oh wow that smells weird" she suddenly got that look like when you sniff a marker too much "Yawn you know… Draco…you have… really… really…nice…a-" Hermione began to close her eyes and leaned her head against Draco's shoulder

"Granger? Hermione?" he leaned into her mouth and found her asleep "What the hell? What'd she smell?" he sniffed the air **I have nice what?**

"Whoa…smells like…Catnip herb…Chamomile Flower…Hops Strobile…these are all hypnotic sedatives… for children…how did that get in…the cologne Krum had on…oh Merlin Hermione…" he picked her up and suddenly got dizzy from the sedatives in the air "Not me next…oh hell no… I am not falling for not of this ogre crap…" he placed her on his bed and covered her

"How do I get rid of the sedative smell? What are some anti-hypnotic herbs? Wait, she's asleep…I get the room for myself…" he started to grin but stopped

"Ok…that was mean. Even for me... I have that herbal book Professor Sprout gave me to help in Herbology… maybe those aren't the only ways…something that will stimulate her senses has to be around here somewhere…Oh I got it." He ran into the hall, found Ron in his room with Harry, laughing about something or the other, and grabbed his sock right off his foot

"Hey!" Ron yelled while Harry laughed and fell on the floor like a turtle

"I'll bring it back Weasley." Draco ran back to the room and waved Ron's fresh sweaty sock in front of Hermione's nose. She scrunched it before moving around

"Oh hell…" she muttered "Not now Ron…take a shower…" she waved her hands in front of her face but Draco couldn't stop himself…he placed the sock on her nose. When she inhaled deeply-

"COUGH COUGH BLOODY HELL!" she yelled, waking up and dropping out of the bed "Ow…" she rubbed her head while Draco laughed insanely "Oh hah ha! I guess that was what you planning?"

"NO! It came out better than expected though!"

He exploded again and Hermione couldn't help it, she laughed too. Those two laughed like old school buddies. Harry and Ron came in to see where Ron's sock had gone to and found both of them leaning on each other cracking up. Startled they found the sock on the bed and left the two alone after closing the door behind them. After a few minutes of 'I can't breathe', they calmed down. Hermione's hair was frizzier than ever and Draco just had the urge to brush her bangs from her face. Hermione saw him staring at her hair and she noticed his own. It wasn't greased back anymore. Personally, she thought he looked better like this anyway. But now, he had taken on her own appearance: frizzy and grinning like a mad person. His urge was greater than his common sense however and he brushed aside her hair and put it behind her ear. He cupped her cheek and she gripped his forearm all the while just looking into his eyes. He felt her lean into his palm and he began to trace little circles on her face. His fingers met her parted lips and for a moment, he wanted to kiss her. Only for a moment though because by then, Hermione had this look of surprise on her face. She let go of his forearm and leaned out of his reach. By that time, they both knew they had done something against their codes of behavior. Hermione was Gryffindor; she shouldn't have fallen into his trap. Draco was Slytherin; he shouldn't have wanted to lure Eve to the snake.

"That was weird…" Hermione muttered and Draco nodded; he stood and helped her up

"Yes…definitely weird…promise… never to mention it if you do." Draco advised

"Yeah. I think that'd be best for everyone…" she looked down and blushed; he thought that was adorable

"Um Draco?" '**He has such nice eyes…Wait this is Draco! I mean Malfoy… The muggle born hater! YEAH, he hates my kind! But he still has nice eyes… NO HE DOESN'T! Oh I'm confused…he's a mean ferret to be doing this to me…There we go! MEAN FERRET!**' Hermione battled inside her mind, wondering if Draco was indeed a mean ferret or had nice eyes…

"Yeah?" '**Wait a minute…she can't be adorable or even cute…this is Hermione! I mean…Granger…I mean mudblood! Yes, pitiful mudblood! With a nice smile and hair that's fun to play with…NO! Not fun! Annoying and too frizzy!**' Draco was having the same battle…

"Let go of me." She indicated his hands on her waist and he took 3 steps back

"Sorry. Let's…unpack…" he muttered rubbing his head and she nodded reached for her bag on her bed to continue unpacking but Draco had put his bag on it too

"I want this bed." **Great he's back to his old self…he's definitely the mean ferret**

"I was in it first." **She's so annoying! Why did I have to be a gentleman to this girl with the bush on her head?**

"I was being nice." Draco argued

"You know what? Rock paper scissors. Best two out of three gets the bed." **I can't believe I just said that…**

"Fine." **Damn muggle games…**

Hermione won the Rock paper scissors contest so she got the TV bed. Draco was still scowling as he trudged over to the unmade bed Hermione had been sleeping in. They kept on looking at each other from under their bangs. She couldn't help it; it was so soft and silky, she wanted to see what shampoo he used; she used Pantene Pro-v. He couldn't help it either; he just loved how her curly hair contrasted so much with his sleek straight hair. They battled the mental battle inside, wondering if someone should bring up the bathroom situation. They looked up at the same time and made eye contact again. **This girl is incredible.** Her hair was flying around her since the window behind her was wide open, the Bulgarian air rushing in. **This boy is something else.** His eyes were looking right through her, like he could see her soul…**Makes me feel…sigh different…** they both thought at the same time

"Room service!" a voice from outside called after a knock at the door. The moment was over and both would surely miss another one like it…

"Coming!" Draco called dropping the conditioner and shampoo unto the bed; as he dealt with the room service, Hermione crept over to his bed and looked at the conditioner. There were so many sets of shampoos and conditioners: Herbal Essences: Cinnamon Rose (made up), Alberto Vo5: Strawberries and Cream, Pantene Pro-v Sleek and Shiny, Dove, and Garneir Fructis. **He's so girlly! Well, its probably right, he looks like a girl…** she walked back to her bed laughing silently just as Draco let in the cart full of goodies and closed the door.

"Ok. Dig in I guess." On the cart was an incredible display of junk food and ice cream.

"YAY! ICE CREAM!" Hermione jumped up and reached for the chocolate sundae just as Draco did "Um…"

"We share? Different spoons? I can't stand strawberry and vanilla." Draco said and Hermione nodded

"I can't stand either one of them too. I sympathize with you. Bring the cart and we'll watch TV together."

**WE JUST AGREED ON SOMETHING!**

Draco placed the cart on his side of her bed and she held the sundae between them. The television had nothing good on so Draco showed off his laptop. It was directly connected with the WWN (World Wizarding Network) and other major internet companies. He even knew some muggle sites with WWW. Suddenly they came across something called friend told me about this. Go to books." She told him

"Barry Trotter? Do you think they mean…" they looked at each other "NAH!" They went back to the WWN and checked out when the Weird Sisters were supposed to be going on tour. Someone instant messaged Draco with angry tones.

**LMDE#1**: 'Draco…where are you?'

"Do you know this guy?" Hermione asked and Draco nodded

"Stay quiet." He said, indicating the microphone

_SilverDragon17_: in my hotel…u?

**LMDE#1**: I'm in the pub. Where else would I be?

_SilverDragon17_: o…how long u ben waitin

**LMDE#1:** What's with that internet nonsense you're writing? Type like a young man. Not a hooligan!

_SIlverDragon17_: im w/ sum1 do u want me 2 com now?

**LMDE#1**: That would be lovely. You're with one of the participants aren't you?

_SilverDragon17_: Yea…the only grl there she was quik tho lotta skill and a arm dat thru like a hell!

**LMDE#1**: What do you mean only girl? And what did I just say about that typing?

_SilverDragon17_: onestly u wuld think i murdrd sum1 by using thes wrds

**LMDE#1**: Just come this instant to the pub!

_SilverDragon17_: alrite… alrite…

"That blond overgrown weasel!" Draco muttered and Hermione giggled before pointing at the screen

**LMDE#1**: you have the microphone on just to let you know

_SilverDragon17_: Hehe…c u at the pub…

Draco signed off and sighed. **That damn overgrown blond weasel! Why did he have to ruin the quality time I was spending with Hermione? EW! This is Granger! Used-to-be-beaver-bookwork-now-just-bookworm Granger! What's she doing to me!** He went to one of his drawers and brought of a white button down shirt with black dress pants. He slipped off his clothes and changed quickly. He didn't hear the gasp Hermione made when he took off his pants since he was too busy trying to find a way to apologize to his father. Yes…LMDE#1 was Lucius Malfoy. No need to ask what his screen name meant: Lucius Malfoy Death Eater #1. **He just loves showing off…** Draco was debating about putting on a tie or not.

"Don't. It'll look bad." Hermione said as she saw the battle in his eyes; his gaze flickered unto her face and her cheeks heated up just as his did

**WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME? Why am I being so different around this person? **Both thought at the same time and tucked their heads just in time as to not notice the other blush (YES DRACO CAN BLUSH! He's not THAT pale is he? It's rhetorical)

"I got to go…I'll be late probably. Don't worry though; I'll wake up early for tomorrow's auditions." **Why the hell am I telling her this anyway?**

"Ok." She muttered and he looked at her. Her face was to the open window and her hair was swept away, leaving a clear porcelain face with goddess brown eyes, a quaint nose and pink lips. **It's those lips I want to focus on…** Draco shook the thought out of his mind as he reached for his cloak. **This girl's making me crazy!**

"It was your dad right. LMDE#1?"

"Yeah…"

"Not very good at being covert." She said smiling at him **Why am I smiling at him like a git? I just ensued that his father was a Death Eater…**

"No not good at all… but I didn't say anything. Night." He put his black cloak over his shoulders

"Actually, I'm going to see Ron and Harry." She left with him and they separated (tried to) at Harry's door

"Well…see ya." Draco muttered and Hermione for no reason blushed

"Yeah…um, see you soon. I mean, not too soon because hopefully your visit won't be too short. But hopefully it won't be too long either because then you know then you won't be able to wake up early enough and then we'll both get in trouble-" Hermione just continued to ramble

"Hermione." Draco spoke one single word and she shut up as he gripped her forearms gently to get her attention "If it'll make you feel better and make you be quiet, I'll be back by midnight. Deal?" he smirked as she though about it

"Deal. I don't want to be in trouble if you come late. Then I'll just have to drag you out of bed in you pajamas. Oh Merlin…I sound like my mother." Hermione rolled her eyes but Draco put on his infamous smirk

"Yes well…takes a lot to be a young mother. But trust me; it's the fun you want before the children come. Very exciting." He winked and she blushed furiously before he lingered his lips near her cheek "Very, very exciting." He breathed in her ear **This girl is so easy to torture!**

"…………….stares at the floor what do you mean?" She turned into small child while Draco had fun torturing her as he breathed hot air on her neck **He's freaking me out. He's freaking me out.**

"Oh you know what I mean…" he said huskily, touching her arm **She's so scared! I love this!**

"Uh…" **What can I say…?**

"You know exactly what I mean Hermione…" he leaned in and she unconsciously closed her eyes and turned up her head "Exactly what I mean…" his hot breathe lingered on her lips…Draco turned around and left her standing there like a love-struck idiot **Too close…** he thought

"Draco?" she opened her eyes and saw him entering the elevator "Malfoy! You're evil!" she called out but it was too late, his cloak was swishing into the elevator and Hermione could hear Draco's sinister chuckling from far away.

"Whatever…it's not like he meant it…right? Maybe I should get Harry to tell me the full story…" like you could tell from her getting affected from the smell of the child sedatives in the cologne: she still has the mind of a child and the only time she fully understands what happened is when Krum is around. Other than when that happens, she is still the innocent Gryffindor Angel at heart and mind...sometimes mind. "HARRY!" she banged on the door and couldn't get Draco's husky voice out of her head

_You know exactly what I mean…_

"Ow! Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron opened the door and Hermione had been banging his face

"Nothing, let me in." she pushed past Ron **Gotta get Draco outta my head…**

"Hermione stop." Too late

"Why is every time I don't expect it, men are stripping for me? Hey Harry, want twenty dollars?" she held up the bill but Harry merely glared as he put on his pajama pants

"Don't say that Hermione. Ginny'll give him fifty. Are you ok?" Ron asked as they sat down on his bed

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Hermione looked from Harry to Ron and back as Harry sat on his bed

"I dunno. You're acting…I dunno different. I guess." Harry said scratching his head

"Maybe because I have Draco has a roommate." **No more than that. I can't lie to them but telling half truths doesn't count as lying.**

"True, that can make anyone change." Harry reasoned but Ron looked disgruntled to say the least

"Wait…DRACO!" Ron looked at her

"Um…part of the truce?"

"Ron's right Hermione. You're a little different today."

"Who wants to play some chess? Not the stripping kind though Harry." Hermione ducked from the pillow Harry threw and Ron got the chess set from his bag

What's goign to happen to Draco when he meets his father? And will HArry and Ron ever figure out what Draco did to Hermione? Or even what Krum did? Update until i get at leastfive more reviews and you in forone more chapter. Eight more and you're in for two new ones.


	6. Foolish

Alright, i only got five reviews so i only update one chapter. Maybe then you'll feel sorry you say more.

Chapter 8: Foolish 

Draco held out his wand once he was out of the hotel. The Knight Bus arrived at an instant and there was Stan. Stan already knew Draco and Draco already knew Stan. No introductions needed. Just a nod and a look at the UK map told Stan everything.

"Alright. Hogs Head in Hogsmeade. Let's go"

Draco sat in his usual chair and closed his eyes. It was only nine in the evening and he was exhausted. **That Granger took something out of me.** His thoughts only circled around her and he forgot that he was meeting Lucius at all until some tiny little wizard with a high pitch voice called out to him.

"Mr. Malfoy, good to see you." The little wizard's voice drew Draco out of his reverie

"Hello Professor Flitwick. Pleasant surprise." Draco forced a small smile on his face as he turned to his charms teacher **Dammit! An unwanted surprise**

"Have you been practicing that level eight Banishing Charm I asked you?"

"Yes. I've almost been able to banish animals." **It wasn't that hard**

"Oh dear. Please tell me you're kidding Mr. Malfoy."

"Of course Professor. I've only been working on plants and foods just like you told me." **He reminds me of a Gryffindor…Hermione…SNAP OUT OF IT!**

"Excellent. Excellent. Now, seeing as you're Prefect its only fair to warn you that this year is going to be harder for Prefects than usual." This intrigued Draco

"How so Professor?"

"Well, you're going to help the Head Boy and Girl plan the Graduating Ball and the ceremony. Oh and there's going to be a yearbook, young Amy of Ravenclaw suggested that, you just put in ideas for the Heads to use and they can leave a list of things they've done for next year's Heads. I bet you can guess your Head Girl in two years."

"Hermione, the Gryffindor Angel." **The gullible little angel…**

"Yes, Hermione Granger. The Gryffindor Angel? That's one I've never heard. Who invented that one?"

"Uh…I saw her today and that what some Ravenclaws were calling her." **Oh Merlin….**

"Oh well, I guess then that you won't mind telling me who's Head Boy?"

"Professor….I…how would I know?" **Who's this midget got in mind?**

"Think about Mr. Malfoy. He's second top in the class next to Miss Granger. You know him very well."

"Hogsmeade." Stan called and the Hogwarts people got off; Draco saw Professor Sinistra, Professor McGonagall, even Professor Trelawney was talking to Snape

"Goodbye Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Flitwick used a hovering charm on himself and was on his way to Hogwarts before Draco could ask any questions

"Professor." Draco nodded his greetings to his Head of House **I see you haven't washed the grease from your head yet…**

"Draco. What are you doing here? Your father?"

"Yes, I'm visiting him. " Snape merely nodded and the two went side by side into the pub

The pub was the same as ever. It reeked of what some people might say cigarette smoke. Others who knew better would say it was marijuana. The latter was almost always right. Draco was used to this though and walked briskly to the counter and the bartender took one look at him and Snape before motioning behind him to a private room. Draco was about to go when Snape banged the table in a way to order two drinks. The bartender was quick here not like in The Three Broomsticks where you had to wait, it was order, get it, and drink in peace. The bartender put two glasses of Firewhiskey on the counter and turned to take a witches order. Snape and Draco took their respected glasses and headed to the back of the pub. The farther they got in, the nicer and fancier. This is why most respected, or feared, wizards choose this pub. They walked to the end of that hall and opened a green colored door with a silver snake on it: the Slytherin room.

"Hello father." Draco said as he entered and sat across from his father in the mahogany chair; it was a four person table with the two Malfoys opposite each other and Snape sat down in between them

"Hello Lucius."

"Serverus, wonderful for you to join us. Now, Draco…anything to report?" the slimy git folded his fingers and stared at Draco

"Actually father, I wanted to apologize about the overgrown ferret comment. I was busy at the time and I had gotten frustrated." Draco muttered and Lucius nodded his head in understanding

"Understandable, now tell me about this female contestant I heard about online. Her assets to the team, if you will."

"There's a female contestant in the Bulgaria team try outs? I've never heard of this, why hasn't Krum told us?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't know why he doesn't tell you Professor. But, what did you want to know father?" **I can't believe I have to call him that…**

"This new girl's assets to the team, Draco." Lucius repeated again, getting slightly annoyed **Oh he means her looks…**

"She has long dark brown hair that up to her mid back and really curly. She has big brown eyes and thick eyelashes with a porcelain face."

"Wait, really curly hair?" Serverus asked **He can't figure it out! I'll be in some deep ogre crap! **He likes that saying, sue him

"Yes but the girl is amazingly fast. She threw a quaffle into this guy's back 70 mph almost broke a vertebrate from what Krum told us."

"How's this girl on a broom?" Lucius was smiling at the information Draco was giving him

"We haven't done that yet father. But we got tested in speed and agility today."

"How'd you fare then boy?"

"Came in second out of all the contestants." Draco muttered **Sheesh, so hostile…**

"First?"

"The girl…"

"No matter. Why was she in your room? Gotten over Pansy have you?" **Let it to him to twist everything around…**

"Father I've always been over Pansy. And it's just because she's my roommate. I was the only guy without a roommate and they couldn't have two people not sharing because that would be unfair to the others."

"I've got it. The only witch that I know that would fit that description is Hermione Granger. I heard Weasley and Potter were there."

"Serverus, are you saying that Draco is bunking with a Mudblood? And a pretty mudblood? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Well, father if you saw what she was wearing today then you would believe it." **I hate sounding like him…**

"But this is Granger!" Lucius stood and banged his fist on the table

"How could you go about acting as if it were some pretty little witch and not tell us it was Granger?" at this point Draco stood up and planted his hands on the table in a calmer manner than his father

"What difference would it have made? Granger is Granger and both her little boyfriends are trying out as well!"

"Don't you take that tone with me! Do you realize that know we know their exact locations?"

"What would that do! Their protected by Jason Phillips and Lucas Heartwood! We can't do anything! Good bye Lucius!" Draco this point, Draco grabbed his cloak and headed for the door

"Oh no you don't! **_Crucio!_**" Lucius caught Draco in his mid back and his son cringed while Serverus just arched an eyebrow and looked on. He couldn't do anything anyhow. His eyes showed that he wanted to help but he couldn't help young Malfoy. Draco was on his own because Serverus had the same problem as him: Lucius was their elder. They wouldn't do anything to their elders.

"First, it's that insolent typing and then it's your attitude about the mudblood! What do you fancy about her!" Draco was cringing on the floor, twitching every minute or so as he raised his head to face Lucius, who was hovering over him

"How could I fancy Hermione Granger?" Draco's eyes were not stormy as they would've been, they were pure blood red. Lucius did not flinch however as his son rose to his feet. Draco's eyes always held his only outlet of emotion but now, they were only the reflection of an empty penseive. A fire had erupted in Draco and Lucius saw this to his advantage as he ignored Draco's retaliation.

"A good question indeed. Why do you fancy Hermione Granger? What do you see in her?" Lucius held his wand pointed at Draco's heart but the prince took no notice as he stepped forward

"I see nothing in her! Nothing at all." Draco roared at his father

"Manners boy! Serverus, this has turned into a family matter. Even though you are his godfather, I think it's best if you leave us to discuss this in private." Snape nodded and left the two alone, but only after searching his friend for a trace of the man who he knew had a heart. He found none and left his godson reluctantly.

"Why do you think I fancy Granger?" Draco yelled and Lucius punched Draco in the jaw, causing his lip to bleed. But Draco could do nothing; this was his elder and his father at that. He could do nothing to retaliate unless his life was threatened.

"Why would you protect her?" Another punch, a blow that caused Draco to fall to the floor. He stayed there, not wanting his head to be damaged more "I think that is a better question!" he kicked him in the stomach

"Uf. I wasn't protecting her! Uf. I didn't think it would bother you so much if you didn't know." Another kick to the back and Draco was panting and coughing

"There's an idea…you didn't think!" kick "Do-kick-you-kick-think- kick-at- kick-all-kick!" Another fierce kick and Draco flew face first to the opposite wall, causing bleeding to blood his vision as he cut his forehead

"It's late summer and you just had to wear boots! cough Yes, I do think for your information!" he struggled to get on all fours "I think that this is why mum loves to go away every weekend to her parents' house!" Draco put on his smirk for a few seconds before his father responded

"**_Crucio._**" He pointed the wand at his son again and he said the curse with so much hatred that he didn't even need to yell it out.

The pain the first time was bad enough but doubled with the kicks and it was hell a second time. Draco thought he felt ribs break and crack. Icy hot knives poked at him from all directions and yet he couldn't scream. If he screamed, his father would just strengthen it until he stopped screaming. Draco just kept his eyes and mouth shut until after what seemed like an eternity. The spell was starting to be lifted off slowly. It was too slow for Draco's liking though. He growled and his father strengthened the spell. It was back to his original strength and Draco opened his eyes to see the face of his father. It was passive and uncaring but his light gray eyes, now looking so much unlike Draco's, held an evil mirth and joy in them. Draco felt disgusted with him at that moment. Why did he have to look like a miniature replica of this man? Why couldn't he have gotten darker hair and different color eyes?

At that moment Draco got his wish. His eyes went from silver to black, from black to blue, from blue to red, from red to gray and from gray to white. With white red-pupil eyes, Draco got up and broke the curse with a single glare at his father. The older Malfoy lowered his wand and ran from the room before a word was said. Draco felt that sudden strength leave him as soon as it came. His white eyes turned back to a light gray and Draco fell down on bended knee. His breathing was forced and he soon felt another presence in the room. He looked up to see the face of his godfather, looking scared. Scared for him or of him, Draco did not know.

"What?" Draco scowled "Care to leave me here to die?" Snape broke out of his stupor and knelt by Draco

"That was truly incredible Draco. How?" Serverus helped Draco into the chair he had occupied earlier and handed him some of the Firewhiskey he was drinking. Draco took a generous gulp before answering

"I don't know. But whatever it was, I thank it. I thank whatever forced me to do that just then. Without it, I think I would've died."

A long silence followed. But Draco didn't care. Why would he want to talk? He just scared Lucius within an inch of his mortal life and in his mind that was means of celebration. But, his body was exhausted. The blows his father had dealt him were stronger than any of the ones of before. Draco could only wonder what gave him that strength just as Lucius could only wonder how his son had broken the Cruciatus Curse. Draco had to get out of here. It was almost eleven and he didn't want… he just wanted to get back to the hotel. But first…

"Why did you tell him it was Granger?"

"………… I was just as curious as him as to finding out why you never told us. Besides, it seemed odd that Granger was capable of doing anything athletic, being so bookish. I just wanted to make sure."

"And you thought that if you mentioned a name, I would be able to say 'that's not her'? Serverus, I know my father trusts your council and I do as well. But honestly, how could you be such a snitch?" Draco gathered whatever little strength he had and pushed Serverus lightly in the shoulder before he smiled weakly at his godfather

"Even if I love you godfather, keep your mouth shut sometimes huh? For me?" Draco laughed weakly before gulping more whiskey. Serverus laughed as well and grinned a small grin

"For you, dear boy. Surely you need me to take you to the castle?" Snape saw Draco getting up

"No way! I still have auditions to finish." Draco limped to the door with Serverus's help

"And a Miss Granger to go to?" Serverus joked as the walked out the door

"That too. I'm joking. But, we made a compromise: I get back by midnight and she won't drag me to the pitch in my pajamas." Draco held out his wand

"You don't where pajamas." Serverus noted as the Knight Bus stopped

"That's the point. Christmas doesn't need to come in August this year. Bye Serverus." Draco smirked at his godfather weakly before heading in

"Good luck Draco. Better beat that Gryffindor." Serverus told him as the doors shut

Draco collapsed on one of the beds closest to him. Stan said nothing to Draco that whole trip except to wake him up after fifteen minutes of driving. The prince was now feeling a little stronger and walked without limp into the hotel and into the elevator. There he met an elderly couple. His ribs were killing him but being as trained as he was in not showing emotions when it wasn't necessary, he hid his pain from the couple. They nodded greetings to each other before Draco noticed the elf ears the old woman had.

"Ah another one that notices." She said in elfish "I know you understand too. You're roomed with Hermione."

"How'd you know?" Draco told her in elfish, he's studied it too, her husband just shook his head instead of trying to listen

"Hermione is a good friend of mine. What's you're name?"

"Draco Malfoy. Yours?" he coughed forcefully and the woman patted him on the back

"Natalie." The elevator opened "This is my stop. Beware of silver wolves young Draco." Natalie called behind her as the door closed

"Weird old lady…Beware of silver wolves?" He coughed again even harder

He tried to conjure a book but found himself without energy. What he wouldn't have given to just be in that bed in front of the TV right now… the elevator opened on the sixth floor and some American tourists entered. Draco thought of nothing better to do than to think about the meeting he had just had. How had he really been able to scare his father away? Draco was a logical person but everything pointed to him sharing his body with the soul of a very powerful wizard or witch. He finally got on his floor and walked (tried to) past Harry and Ron's room, where he heard Hermione's voice. 'Guys it's late. Let's go to bed,' it said and he heard grumbling. Rolling his eyes, he opened his door and took off his shirt and pants before limping over to open the window to bring in some breeze.

"Oh Draco, you're already here. Good." Hermione entered the room and closed the door behind her

"Yeah COUGH" he covered his mouth with his hand and when he took it away, blood

"What's that?" Hermione had saw something dark in his pale moonlit hands

"Nothing. Get dressed for bed will you?" Draco commanded and Hermione glared a bit at him

"I ask a simple question and I get orders. What am I? A house-elf?" she muttered as she grabbed her towel and pajamas from her closet, thinking Draco wouldn't hear her

"Yes and when you're done, I need you to fix my bed and massage my feet." He said again, wiping the blood into a napkin and grinning while Hermione looked at him

"You've got to be-Draco what is that?" Hermione pointed at him and he looked behind him instead of at him

"What? I don't see nothing."

"You're chest!" she rushed up to him and fingered his abs, but instead of tickling him, it pained him to be touched

"What do you see?" Draco was too scared to look at the damage from this time

"**_Lumos._**" She held her wand to the lamp and it lit up when she said the spell "You're bruised…" she stood wide eyed and he began to sway a bit before he gripped her trembling shoulders "You're…so…bruised…."

Now, being friends with Harry Potter means that you've seen some horrible wounds. But to see such coloring on such a pale young man was not what Hermione expected when she came to these auditions. His stomach was purple, just purple with blue outer lines. She felt that one of his ribs was broken and couldn't tell how he had made it up here without pain. As she told Draco to turn around, she was petrified with his back. 'What's wrong?' he had asked but she didn't hear him. She didn't hear him or see his arms hold her steady as her eyes bulged. She just focused on the huge scars on his back; scars of old and new; scars of pale pink and bright red; scars of the past and the present. And covering these scars were huge red marks the shape of boot marks. Her fears about his ribs were also confirmed: one of his ribs were poking out of his back slightly. Her lips trembled and instead of calling for help, she took matters in her hands.

"Sit down on the bed if you can." She whispered and pointed to her bed, which had the softer comforter of the two since it was her own from home. She watched for two seconds as he slowly felt the pain coming back to him with each step "**_Wingardium Leviosa._**" She whispered and she floated Draco onto the bed

"Why are you-" he muttered as his head sank into the pillow but she put a finger over his lips

"Shh. You need to stay quiet so I could work. I know what I'm doing." She whispered in a worried tone and it shocked Draco so much that he didn't speak at all

It seemed as if Hermione was prepared for something like this. She got a big duffel bag from her closet and opened it up. Spell books of healing galore along with a cauldron, a bucket and packages of rare and common herbs. She placed the cauldron in the bucket and since the cauldron was bigger, it stayed up because of the rim of the bucket. She filled it with water from her wand and lit a fire from underneath with a quiet spell. She moved the lamp from off her nightstand and put the bucket there before studying Draco's stomach. She knew she had to get rid of the bruising and then fix the rib, using what spells and herbs she couldn't tell right now. She grabbed a book flipped through about two hundred pages before reading steadily and held her hand over Draco's stomach.

"**_Evaneso-marko …Episkey-marko…finite totalle marko…_**" she moved her hand in gentle circles over his stomach as it began to glow white with the healing power "Now I have to make a ointment…" she muttered before muttering the spell words under her breathe to keep them strong on his body. At this time, Draco started getting sleepy and the pain was dulling but he began to cough more often. He turned his head to the side and blood landed on her pillow. She took no notice of her pillow and merely wiped his lips with her hand and continued.

"Hermione…" he reached for her and gripped her wrist; she turned to him with a small smile on her face

"I'm going to heal you Draco. I may not be as good as Pomfrey but I'm good either way…**_ Evaneso-marko_**." She began as she to cut two strands of unicorn hair into two inch pieces.

Her ointment was like no other that Draco had smelled or felt. It had unicorn hair, unicorn horn, phoenix tears, chaparral leaf, oat seed, hippogriff feathers and a small pinch of mandrake root. She had melted all the ingredients with the bases of water and honey (to sooth his cough) and melted St John's Wort. The thick ointment was a smooth white crème color and cool to the touch as Hermione gently laid it on Draco stomach to remove the bruising and push the rib in place. Draco's face and neck were heating up even though the breeze was right in his face. His face, red against his blond hair, looked as sick as he was on the inside. His guard was down, and he had let it down for Granger. No, not for Granger but for Hermione. She fretted over his fever instantly when she felt his body heat rise from under her fingertips.

"No Draco…stay with me." She knew that if he fell asleep, the spells or ointments wouldn't work. They would backfire and bring back all past wounds like it, probably killing him

"W-why?" he muttered before he began hallucinating

Draco was surrounded in darkness. The wind was cold and all he could see was a figure working on him. He felt quick hesitant fingers touching him. A voice, a angel's voice, was calling to him. 'Stay with me it' she said. Colors flashed before Draco's eyes surrounding him, blinding him. The angel was blurred from his sights. He reached wildly to get her back and felt soft curly hair. He gripped it and prayed she wouldn't get lost from him again. He heard a click somewhere and light rushed behind the figure of the angel.

"Don't….leave…." Draco muttered; He turned to his side and coughed up more blood; the angel cleared up as more light cleared her out.

"No I won't leave. I'm staying right here." The angel had chocolate eyes with curly dark brown almost black hair and a sweet face. She put a hand over his. Behind her were two blurry figures but Draco could tell they were guys but only focused, or tried to, on the angel

"Hermione what's with him?" a concerned male voice asked the angel

"He's hurt Ron! Don't be such a git!" the other male yelled

"Stay…angel…stay…with…me please…my guardian angel…" Draco muttered as the darkness began to surround his vision again

"Yes! I'm staying with you! But I need you to stay with me! Draco please! Oh I've been so stupid and foolish not to notice this sooner!" the angel cried as she wiped hair from off his forehead

"What's…foolish…about…you…you're…lovely…in...every known way..." his eyes began to droop even more as the darkness blinded him completely

"DRACO!" Hermione yelled and she felt like using the Cruciatus Curse on herself as she flung herself over Draco's body, not knowing if he was alive or dead

"Hermione…" Ron placed a hand on her shoulders as she sobbed and Harry merely looked from Draco to Hermione before crossing around the bed to feel Draco's pulse. The look in his eyes told Hermione what she needed to know and she sighed before dropping down to the floor to cry more as Ron merely held her and looked esperately at Harry

MUAAAHHHHAHAHAHAAH! Is Draco dead! Some crappy stroy this is huh? WEll, if you ahd given me more reviews, I would've sent in the next chapter today but, you will need to wait until Friday the 3rd. MUAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA

Love, grlkat


	7. Help Somebody

This is for those very very angry with me... dont hit me because i try to add excitement to our lives.

Chapter 9: Help somebody

"AAHHHHHH!"

Draco yelled as cold water streamed down his naked back and legs. He looked around the bathroom wildly, looking for the source of his discomfort. There was Granger, laughing her head off with an evil glint in her puffy red eyes. Draco glared at her from his position in the bathtub until he realized that she was coming forward. Thinking about giving her a piece of his mind, he didn't notice that his bruises were mostly gone, that Hermione was exhausted with remnants of tears on her cheeks and that the water was getting warmer.

"Listen here Granger-" he said but she grabbed the shower head and sprayed him directly in the face; the warm water calmed him instantly and kept him silent as she put a liquid soap on a washing rag.

"What's wrong with you Granger? Why are you soaping that up?"

"Oh, so I'm not your 'angel' anymore? I'm soaping this up because even though you are strong enough to yell at me, you have to let your whole body rest in a soothing bath. Unfortunately, I'm the only one who knows of your treatment and of the correct amount that you need right now so…I'm giving you a bath sigh Why I had to be Gryffindor I know now." She lathered up the rag and it began to smell of the ointment from last night

"Why's that?" Draco asked settling back down, hey he was getting a bath from his now personal slave for a few hours, why wouldn't he relax?

"I'm being brave and facing your smelly feet." Hermione giggled while Draco pouted and he scrunched up his face as Hermione began to scrub his face softly

"Don't make that face Malfoy. I'm not doing it that hard." She coaxed and he let his face relax

"It's not that. Are you sure I can't use my arms or nothing?" he sounded like a child but Hermione answered

"Yes. Believe me, I need to get myself ready and I don't need to change your diapers on top of that. I told you to stop doing that face! Honestly…"

"laughter COUGH! What happened to me?" Draco muttered as she went to get his shampoo

"Well, you came back from your meeting beat up. I had to remove your bruising and replace you rib. Now which shampoo: Dove or Herbal Essences?" she held up the two bottles and Draco gawked at her, shocked that she knew his shampoo

"My shampoo! Where'd you get it?"

"Your bag. Now which one?"

"Dove…"

Draco grumbled as she squirted a bunch of shampoo on his head. Now, some of you might be asking why hasn't he gotten out of there. Reason one is that he can't, too weak to move so all he could do is pout and talk. Reason two is that Hermione has her wand in her pocket and he doesn't; he believes that she will hex him into oblivion if he moves. Reason three is that Draco thought Hermione made a pretty decent house-elf. Yeah, he actually thought that. Hermione lathered his hair and he felt content as she played with his hair.

"How do you get it so soft?" she whispered and he chuckled a bit but didn't answer her. They were fine until Hermione had to scrub his stomach. He had kept his boxers on so his waistband got annoying.

"Grr… stupid waistband…" Hermione muttered under her breath but Draco was sleeping delicately when she said this

Hermione grabbed the shower head and gently washed off all the soap from his head down his to stomach. The soap she had used was a combination of the ointment she made and of a scar removing soap and had worked wonderfully to fully remove his bruise. By this morning, it was only a spot light purple where she had to push in the rib. Now, the spot was cleared and all that was left was his pale but muscular body. _**Nicely muscular body actually, it wasn't too bulky but not too wimpy either, just right**_…Hermione blushed at her thoughts and tried to wake Draco up.

"'After affect of the hippogriff feathers'. Just as Harry said. Wake up you lazy little snake, we have auditions in a few hours." She looked at the clock and saw it was ten thirty. "I spent an hour and a half getting you clean and whiter than you already are…better be grateful Malfoy."

"Hermione…" Draco muttered in his sleep before he scrunched up his eyes

"What was that Malfoy?" she asked as she turned off the water and watched it go down the drain

"My father… did it…" he groaned in remembrance and woke up to see Hermione's face a inch away from his "Whatthehell! What is it? What happened?" he said but Hermione shook her head and grabbed his towel

"Nothing Malfoy. Just see if you can get up." She watched as he gripped the curtain and hoisted himself up; they didn't hear the door open in the room

"Excellent. Now, come on out Malfoy." He tried to but grabbed his head in a pang of dizziness she felt sympathy pang her heart

"It's ok…just one step at a time Draco….that's it…very good… you're doing great…here you are…" Hermione handed Draco his towel and he dried himself off while Hermione got all of his stuff out

"Do you think you're strong enough to change yourself?" she asked with all seriousness even though Draco thought she was kidding

"You're serious?" she glared at him

"Ok, ok you are. Salazar's socks, Granger, you're too serious right now." He said and he walked slowly into the room and to his drawer

"Well, I'm sorry. But, it was you who was moaning my name just now." That caught him off guard

"Well, you really paid attention to me when I was DELIRIOUS."

"Really? You said it in the shower, you said it in your sleep and you called me your guardian angel last night. So I think you should be trying to pay more attention to what you say when you're delirious." She retaliated with anger as she grabbed the shampoo bottle from the bathroom and faced him

"Next time you come into my room with bruises and a broken rib, don't expect me to bother and make some stupid ointment for you. I was slaving over a boiling hot caldron last night and you can't even be grateful!"

She threw the bottle at him and knocked him in the head. She grabbed her towel and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her as Draco nursed his head and laughter was heard from around Hermione's bed. Draco turned around and found Harry and Ron laughing at him and on the floor. Draco merely glared as he put on jeans and a blue tee at a tediously slow pace. Harry and Ron stopped when they saw the look of determination on his face when he bore the pain that came from pulling the shirt over his head.

"Hey Malfoy? Feel better at least?" Harry asked and Draco turned to him. He saw genuine concern in Harry's face that looked so much like Hermione's that he let his face soften as he responded

"Yeah. Hey, did Granger really heal me?" his mind was really fuzzy from last night and didn't remember much at all

"You don't remember?" Ron and Harry asked incredulously and Draco shook his head; the boys looked at each other and shook their heads

"Well, I guess it's better that you didn't. You would be embarrassed actually." Harry said and Draco scrunched his eye brows together in confusion

"What do you mean?" Draco put his wand in his front pocket

"You sure you want to know?"

"Well yes. I do."

Ron and Harry looked and each other and Harry laid down in Hermione's bed and Ron hovered over him

"Don't leave!" Harry yelled and he upturned his face as he grabbed some of Ron's hair

"No I won't leave. I'm staying right here!" Ron screamed in fake concerned high pitched voice that matched Hermione's perfectly as he put his hand over Harry's

"Stay angel. Stay with me please my guardian angel!" Harry yelled again and Draco felt embarrassed. This is what Hermione had meant when she said he called her an angel

"Yes! I'm staying with you! But I need you to stay with me! Draco please! Oh I've been so stupid and foolish not to notice this sooner!" Ron cried as he wiped hair from off Harry's forehead

"What's foolish about you? You're lovely just the way you are." Harry's eyes began to droop even more as he played the part when Draco went to sleep

"DRACO!" Ron cried and flung his body over Harry's, whose wind got knocked out of him

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Draco muttered

Harry pushed Ron off of him and shook his head. Ron, not bothering with to realize it was just to show him what happened, was on the floor again rolling and crying with laughter. Draco was red with disbelief as Harry went to the bathroom and knocked. A muffled noise came from it and he knew that Hermione meant 'I'll be out soon'. Harry kicked Ron to make him stop laughing and he pointed to Draco, who was on the edge of his bed looking at Hermione's closet. He went in and grabbed a duffel bag from it and looked in. There was the stuff that she had used to heal the boy. Man, Draco was in some deep ogre dung. He not only had to apologize to Hermione for being rude but he had to also thank her for saving his life.

"Wait…" he said and Harry and Ron looked up at him "If Potter died in the end, how did she heal me?"

"I didn't die. I went to sleep because of the hippogriff feathers in the ointment she put on you." Hermione came out with her towel wrapped around her and hair dripping with hot water

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Last night." Harry said and Draco couldn't bare to make eye contact with Hermione as she looked around

"You acted it out didn't you, guys? I can't believe you." Hermione glared at her friends but Ron stared got this scared look on his face

"DRACO!" Ron cried and hugged Harry again, this time toppling the poor boy and bumping his own head, which caused Hermione and Draco to laugh

"Yeah that's what you get Ron. Can't believe you! I was hysterical last night. How would I remember that hippogriff feathers induce sleep? I was temporarily insane at the time. Honestly." Hermione tossed her wet head and wet Draco by accident

"Um Gra-Hermione?" Draco was unsure how to address her and this was the first time since his sleep that he addressed her first name consciously

"…Yes Draco?" she arched an eyebrow at him and gripped her towel harder

"Um…sorry for…earlier I was…you know…I mean I um…I'm just sorry ok?"

"You're forgiven Draco Malfoy." Hermione said patiently knowing there was something else as this tall boy stared down at her with uncertainty

"And um…I um…."

Draco was never one for being not articulate and this was a first. He never scratched the back of his head or fidgeted around girls but always held a confident swagger and a dazzling cocky smile. Harry and Ron both just looked on as Hermione smirked the Malfoy smirk in mocking laughter at Draco, who held Hermione's look of when she was nervous around guys she liked but didn't know well. Harry and Ron knew both looks and were not shocked to see them on the wrong person. They were together for almost twenty four hours, how wouldn't they get a little of each other rubbed off. But Harry noticed a change in Draco at that moment.

He began to stop scratching his head and bit his lower lip in a wanting manner. He stopped fidgeting and put his hands in his pockets and took a step back from Hermione. His gaze told Harry that he was checking Hermione out and Harry couldn't believe it. Here, Draco Pureblood Ferret Malfoy checking out Hermione bookworm Muggleborn Granger! Harry could almost see Draco undressing Hermione with his eyes and lunged at him, grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bathroom. This of course left Hermione and Ron alone, confused at the most.

"What was that Malfoy?" Harry asked as he pointed at the door

"What'd I do Potter?" Malfoy kept a unmoving stare on Harry and Harry felt like squirming under his gaze, Draco was a bit taller than him why wouldn't he squirm? Harry is not one to back away from a fight but mind you, has he ever started one?

"You were checking out Hermione! What else were you doing?" Harry hissed so loud it sounded like Parseltongue but Draco fazed when being a Slytherin you're not supposed. In fact, he was more compelled on.

"Potter have you seen her? Girl's a Muggleborn but I will not deny myself the simple pleasure of looking at a 10 when I can. Look at the legs on that Gryffindor! Don't tell me you haven't noticed? You may need those glasses but you are straight."

"Of course I've seen her legs! She moved in with me this summer Malfoy. How wouldn't I know them. But Merlin! Make it more obvious will you?" Harry said and Draco gawked

"You live together? With Long Legs?" Draco pointed at the door where a yelp was heard. Both guys knew Hermione was giving Ron a hard time so they didn't worry.

"Yes." **_What does he want with my life?_** thought Harry

"Got anything interesting to share?" Draco sat down on the edge of the tub and looked up at Harry expecting something embarrassing about Granger

"Not really…all she does is clean. Obsessively really. And cook. Clean, cook, and even complain about the light bill. I thought that living in the same House as her would get me used to it but Merlin! That girl has some funny laundry though. Hey, don't change the subject!" Draco tricked him...

"HA! 'Funny laundry'? What she got some pajamas with little Hello Kitty or Blue Bear or some muggle thing like that?"

"Actually I was doing laundry and found some Blue Bear underwear of hers. It even had a matching bra. She wouldn't let me do anything but my clothes after that day though." Harry thought aloud and both burst out laughing

"You know Potter? You're not that bad after all. For a Gryffindor that is." Draco smiled a bit

"You're not that bad either Malfoy. For a Slytherin. Allies?" Harry extended his hand

"Allies. But only on this team. And I still get to look." Malfoy extended his hand and they shook (where the hell did i come up with this? Sorry if its so sudden but they have a common interest: Hermione. Except Harry's a friend who's concerned about her and Draco's being a concerned yet pervy boy)

"Just not in front of me. Oh, do it in front of Krum. That'll get him."

"Yeah…his ex and the guy he picked to join his team…together…sounds good." Malfoy left Harry before the Gryffindor could speak to him

"What? Together? Who said anything about together?" Harry followed Draco into the room and instantly about faced and walked back into the bathroom with a heavy blush gracing his cheeks

Now, what can have Harry Potter so embarrassed? It seems that after having thrown out Ron, Hermione decided to get changed. The moment that Draco and Harry had walked in, Hermione was bending down in front of her closet in only her red undergarments. Harry, being a gentleman though not raised one, was respectful enough to about face with a blush of embarrassment. Draco, on the other hand, though raised to be a gentleman, didn't remember his lessons. He merely looked from his side of the room and examined Hermione's legs more. Though you may not be able to see it, Hermione is very grown in this story. Hence, why Draco slapped her on the arse and smirked as she whirled around.

"Who knew you were hiding those under that nasty uniform of ours?" he said and Hermione was bright red with anger, or embarrassment, or flattery, who knows

"Draco Malfoy what are you doing?" she hissed coldly

"Merely getting a closer look of my roommate." He crossed his arms and leaned back on his right foot while Hermione put the shirt she was holding in front her chest

"Out Draco!" she snapped and glared

"Who knew Gryffindors were so…Mmm?" Draco licked his lips but Hermione ignored him and grabbed a pair of blue skorts out of the closet

"Go away Malfoy. I think you're giving me compliments but right now, I'm burning with so much anger at you I don't know how to take it!" she hit him across the face with the shirt and grabbed another one before putting the concealing charm on herself, making her body invisible to Draco. The only way he knew where she was was when the skorts began to disappear

"Oh Granger, you underestimate me. _Finite._" Draco waved his wand at the direction where the skorts had disappeared and Hermione appeared just as she tripped over the leg and fell on her arse next to her bed

"Ow! Oh, you evil, vile little ferret!" she screeched and she grabbed her towel and covered herself but Draco laughed

"I'm a 'evil, vile ferret' now? Please, you don't really think that of me do you?" he kneeled down next to her and smirked as he saw fire in Hermione's eyes. She leaned in, making the distance only a inch between their faces as to emphasis what she was going to say.

"Do you know how much I hate that smirk right now?" Hermione said before focusing her attention behind Draco

"Krum." She stated and Draco turned around, still staying kneeled on the ground. There was Krum, wide eyed and livid with Ron right behind him, laughing silently at the world renowned seeker. Harry came out of the bathroom at this time, eyes covered with one hand and the other feeling around him

"Is it safe to look now?" he asked and Hermione shook her head

"Yes Harry. My towel's on." Hermione stood up with a tug from Draco as Harry was still adjusting to the light in the room

"What was going on here?" Viktor asked and stared at Draco

"We were merely having a conversation Viktor. Nothing to worry about." Draco then noticed that Hermione hadn't let go of his hand. He stared at her knuckles and noticed how pale they were even compared to his own skin. He looked at her from a side glance and noticed how tight and pinched her lips were, looking almost like Professor McGonagall.

"This is why we couldn't afford to bring in females. You recruits needs to concentrate on winning as a team. Not winning a free night with your teammate." Viktor scowled and Hermione glared while stepping up to him and letting go of Draco

"Is that why Jason was the only one brave enough to pick me? Because you can't afford to have a girl here? I'm as good as any of those guys. I'm even faster than Draco Malfoy, your precious little pick. If the only reason I don't get on is because of my gender, you will have hell to pay in court when I sue." Hermione poked Viktor in the chest and he got angrier than before

"You're going to sue? Who do you think you are Hermione? You're not some little princess here in Bulgaria. You are one of the contestants for a spot on the rookie team. If you think you have power over anyone, you are very mistaken. I definitely have more power than you here." Viktor stepped closer to her and touched the edge of her towel; she flinched visibly and Draco stepped behind her grabbing his hand on her shoulder

"We have practice soon. How about you go and let us get ready, Viktor." He said and Viktor nodded

"You're right Draco. See you all later." Viktor nodded to the boys and whipped Hermione's towel off of her as a goodbye and closed the door behind him. The boys were confused as hell, well, Harry and Ron were. Draco merely picked up the shirt and skorts Hermione dropped and held them up to her. Hermione had stayed frozen in place the minute the door had closed.

"Here, go change and we'll wait for you here." He whispered at her and she nodded. Once the door closed, the three Hogwarts students stared at it a while

"What do you know that we don't Malfoy?" Harry asked but Draco shook his head

"I'll only tell if she wants me too." He stated before getting his Nimbus 2001 out of his closet and sitting on his bed

"I suggest you get your brooms too. We're actually going to play Quidditch today." Draco continued and Harry and Ron left to get their brooms. While they were gone, Hermione came back out.

"You ok?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded

"I'm going to show vile overgrown gorilla not to mess with Gryffindors. How dare he embarrass me in such a manner? He's going down. If someone doesn't hit him with a Bludger today, I'm going to grab a bat and hit him in the nose myself. Break it again just for the hell of it." She ranted as she grabbed her wand and Firebolt and sat next to Draco

"Do Harry and Ron…" she started with a timid voice and he shook his head

"No I didn't tell them anything Hermione. Not to worry. If you want to tell them, I'll leave when they come back."

"No…I don't want to tell them just yet. Let me get through this with a brick wall over my emotions and then you can tell them. I'm probably going to my mum's house for a couple days after this so I can tell her about the auditions."

"And your dad? You going to tell him?"

"Yeah. I'll probably pass by his house a couple hours and tell him about living with Harry and every- why'd you ask about my dad?" **_I just opened up to him…so easily…ew…_**

"You said you're mum's house that's why. I was just wondering that's all." Draco muttered **_Don't need to be such a hippogriff about a few questions_**

"Oh…so you didn't know that…my parents…were separated?" Hermione looked up at Draco and he shook his head

"No. Won't tell a soul, unless you want me too." Hermione nodded a silent thanks and they sat there waiting for Harry and Ron

"How can we be so civil to each other after so many years of hating? Do you think five years could be forgotten in not even two days?" Hermione asked aloud and Draco shrugged

"How would I know? I mean, I owe you because you saved my life. So I guess that's why I'm nice. You're probably nice because I'm your roommate and you're stuck with me." Draco reasoned

"I dunno. Maybe I'm nice to you because you're so easy to get on with because you're a Hogwarts student. There's only four of us here and I guess that I think we should stick together."

"True."

"Hey. Don't we think alike? I mean, wouldn't you rather be the one to tease me about my hair than some complete stranger who would probably repeat everything you've already said?" Hermione asked and Draco answered at once

"Hey only I get to tease you about that thing on your head! Who else does it so well?"

"No one really hurts my feelings like you Malfoy."

"And no one can punch me or insult me like you Granger." They smirked at each other and Harry and Ron came in

"Its already one o'clock. We gotta go to the pitch." Harry pointed behind him and Hermione nodded, dragging Draco up by his wrist

"Alright Harry. Let's go show those people that they can't mess with Hogwarts." Hermione smirked and the boys agreed with her as they walked down the hall to the elevator

"Hey Hermione, guys. How are you?" Jason jogged up to them with his Bulgaria Centaurs uniform and Firebolt

"We're good Jason. Love the uniform." Hermione said patting his chest and Jason blushed a bit

"Thanks, might be yours soon. How was your first night in Bulgaria?" Jason asked; Draco and Hermione laughed nervously

"Oh fine Jason. Wonderful. A lot of action." Hermione smiled too widely

"I wondered what you guys were talking about a while ago. I saw Viktor stomp down the hallway and some red behind him. Was everyone alright?" Jason looked at Hermione when he said this

"We'll tell you after the auditions Jason." Draco said and they walked unto the pitch, where the others were waiting to begin.


	8. Rain

Chapter 10: Rain

"Alright everyone, day two of the auditions." Jason said lugging his broom over his shoulder and scanned the tiny crowd of sixteen year olds; he saw two Firebolt's, a Firebolt 100, a Nimbus 2001 and a few Comet 260's along with Nimbus 200's **_This is going to be an interesting match_**

"As you all can tell, this is the actual Quidditch portion of the audition. So we're going to have each team just the way they are and Lucas and Eridanus will fill in the last two positions. Each team will play each other and the winner is determined by-"

"**WHOEVER CATCHES THE SNITCH, WE KNOW.**" The crowd said and the two teams went to the respected sides of the pitch. The six people on Hermione's team were greeted by Eridanus, a well built 29 year old on the professional Bulgarian team that they had traded a beater for. He was average to describe but in truth had light blue eyes with dark, I mean dark, black hair. And a gentle smile that made Hermione melt for him at once.

"Who's going to be Seeker?" he asked in his gentle but assured voice

"Harry." The whole team said and Harry blushed

"Chasers?"

"Me." Hermione said firmly and the team nodded

"Don't forget about me." Draco smirked at Hermione who nodded

"I'm in." said Ken, nodding his fair hair flying in the light breeze that had picked up

"Beaters?"

"You." The team stated

"And me." Trey said and no one could disagree with him, seeing as the day before they found him blasting bludgers into the hoops from the ground

"So I'm keeper." Ron said and everyone nodded

"Don't choke Weasley." Draco muttered and Ron nodded

"Just throw good Malfoy and you won't have nothing to worry about." Ron retaliated as the other team got ready to mount their brooms

"Keepers, hoops. Beaters, bats. Seekers, keep an eyes out. And Chasers, get yourselves ready." Viktor had dragged a box unto the pitch while Jason had spoke to the teams "In the air people! We don't have all day!"

"Oh like he doesn't know the longest Quidditch game recorded was a week long…" Hermione muttered as she hovered a few hundred yards off the ground and Draco chuckled

"Only you would remember that at a time like this." He told her as they faced the other chasers across from them

"Like you didn't know." The snitch was let out along with the bludgers

"I did but I didn't say it out loud." Jason held the Quaffle in his hand below them

"Quit flirting you two! On the count of 3 and on my whistle…1…2…3 Tweet!" Jason blew the whistle and threw the quaffle up in the air

Hermione went for it and caught it. She smirked as she dodged a bludger and Draco came up just a few feet behind her as they headed for the goal. Richard was the Keeper and Hermione knew she could get it past him. But then a Beater came up in front of her, bat raised up high. Hermione passed behind her to Draco, barrel-rolled, and caught the Quaffle from Draco and then scored.

"WOOO!" Draco pumped a fist in the air and high fived Hermione and flew backwards, still watching the Quaffle

"Ten points to team 2!" Krum yelled

"Potter sees the Snitch already." Draco flew next to her and they saw him above them diving for something; Justin followed him, not caring that Harry was going to close to the ground for comfort.

"Oh crap! Justin doesn't know that's a-oh! That hurt!" Draco muttered to Hermione as they passed the Quaffle to each other after they had Eridanus knock a bludger into William's back

"Incredible Wronski defensive feint Potter!" Jason yelled and Krum nodded, approving obviously since Justin didn't get up for the rest of the game

"Ten points team two" Jason yelled after Draco scored

"Team two!" Ken scored

"Team two!" Hermione scored

"Team two!" Hermione scored again

"You're on fire!" Ron yelled seeing as he was getting no action, he decided to cheer. Before long, a Bludger decided to go after Draco when he got the Quaffle, he couldn't shake it at all and Hermione took action. She grabbed Trey's bat and charged at Draco. At first, he thought that she had changed sides but then saw that she smacked the Bludger down so hard that it didn't get up after about five seconds when it landed along side Justin, who still hadn't woke up

"Team two!" Draco scored and nodded thanks to Hermione, who smirked and threw the bat back to Trey

"That's how you're a Beater." Hermione told him, who nodded

"Potter catches the Snitch.! Team two wins!" Jason yelled

"Of course we did." Hermione rubbed her nails on her shirt and blew on them in a cool manner but Draco knocked into her broom, causing her to grip her broom and look around wildly before settling her eyes on her laughing teammates, Ron and Harry had joined them and the others from the outskirts of the pitch unto the middle

"I score thirty points and you guys are mean to me?" she asked incredulously at her teammates but they still laughed

"It's not that Hermione." Harry smiled

"Then what?"

"We've never seen you look so feral before. Like an Amazon." Draco said even Eridanus agreed

"Yes. You were very free spirited and well, how can I put it? Um…"

"You were the most wild thing on a Quidditch pitch that any of us have ever seen. To be put simply Hermione." Ron said and Hermione blushed

"I'm competitive…I couldn't help it."

"Hey Team two! Get down here!" Viktor called and they flew down as Ginny ran from the stands

"The score 210 to zero. Excellent job Team two. Team one, you tried. But we're not picking one whole team together; we're picking people from both to mix into one. You're free for the rest of the day. We'll send you letter in the second week of September about your acceptance."

"Or your rejection." Viktor said gloomily

"You have to ruin everything don't you?" Jason asked him and he shrugged

"I'm gifted like that."

"Learn to walk without bumping into things and then you're gifted." Jason retaliated

"At least I don't try to be optimistic all the time. How can you?"

"I'm gifted like that."

"Learn to accept solid truths and then you're gifted." Viktor looked him in the eye and Jason glared back

"What are you going to do about it? I like being happy." Jason pushed Viktor on one shoulder

"Be realistic for once huh?" Viktor pushed him back and all the students looked at Eridanus and Lucas, who shrugged as Viktor caught Jason in a headlock. Ginny had made it from the shoving contest and now stood next to Harry.

"Don't mind them. They're polar opposites so this happens a lot. One is all doom and gloom and the other is all cheerful and tries to be on cloud nine all the time. They argue a lot about their different philosophies. Don't worry. They're always back on the same Quidditch team when it's over. Even if Jason is beating the crap out of Viktor. Jason lay off on the face! He's broken his nose twice already!" Lucas yelled as Jason continually beat Viktor face in

"Viktor, come on! There you go!" Eridanus yelled as Viktor turned the tables and began to punch Jason's cheek.

"Why are we still here? Let's go home. They'll owl us in September." Ken said and everyone nodded

"Yeah, let's go. I have to go tell my mum. Oh, 4 galleons that Jason's going to throw Viktor over our heads."

"Yeah. Four galleons that Viktor throws Jason." Draco bet and Hermione robbed Draco of four galleons

"Bye Jason!" the trio yelled as they headed out

"Bye guys. Take this!" Jason hit Viktor's nose and everyone could tell that it had broken again

"See ya Viktor!" Draco yelled and the Seeker merely grunted

"Children." Hermione muttered and Eridanus and Lucas had to stay to calm them down while the crowd left.

A week before school, the week after try outs, the trio and Ginny were going to Hermione's mum's house. Hermione was a bit nervous seeing as they had only met her mum at the platform and now in her house. But first, Hermione had to warn them about some things as they got ready in Grimmuald Place.

"Ok guys. We're going by Floo powder seeing as my mum got connected back in our fifth year. First things first. My aunt lives with us and she's a bit of a wild child so if she flirts with you Ron, flirt back but just enough so that she'll know you're good at it. She'll look for any bit of fun when she can get it. My mum has a lot of flowers and we have a cat. Not Crookshanks though. She's a pretty tabby named Luna. Oh and if mum offers sweets, take them. She gets offended easily. Got it?"

"What do we say in the fireplace?" Ginny said and Hermione thought

"Um… Oxalis Evans house I guess."

"Evans?" Harry asked; remember his mother…

"Yeah…I asked her before Harry. But you can try. Alright, let's go see her." Hermione got a handful of Floo powder from a small pot and passed it around "My mum's house" Hermione merely said and she disappeared into the green smoke

Her house was nothing fancy like the Malfoy Mansion but a sight to see. As Hermione had said, her mother had a green thumb. Or green hands, there were flowers in pots hanging from the ceiling. There were flowers on the coffee tables and on top of the TV and on the most basic spot as well, the windowsills. The house had a nice earthy feel obviously with furniture and carpets to match. They soon hear singing from the backyard and Hermione led them to the back door. A woman was kneeled over a bunch of lilies with a large sun hat on and spraying them with a light mist of water. She had curly brown hair like Hermione but a shade lighter with the same porcelain face and quaint nose. Her eyes were green though, as green as Harry's and when she looked up, her soft lips turned in a quick grin, making her look 19 again.

"Hermione!" she got up and ran the yard to her daughter; Oxalis was a bit taller than her, about Harry's height.

"Hey mum. Glad to see you too."

"Oh Ron, Ginny, Harry." She hugged each of them and took a long look at Harry, who stared back at her with hopeful green eyes

"You have his eyes…" Ginny noticed and Oxalis smiled

"What was your father's name?"

"James Potter."

"Mother?"

"Lily Evans." Oxalis's eyes widened and she grabbed Harry's wrist to drag him up to the second floor. She led them to a door where loud music was blasting

"Iris! Turn that down and look at your niece!" Oxalis banged on the door

"Flowers?" Ginny asked Hermione

"Family thing." Hermione said and Harry looked at her

"Oxalis, Iris…" Harry muttered

"Lily, Petunia…" Hermione muttered and they locked eyes

"What was your grandmother's name?" they asked at the same time and answered

"Ageratum." They said together and stared at Oxalis before Iris turned down the music and opened the door

The woman that was supposed to be 32 actually looked old enough for Ron to hit on. She had wavy brown hair with tints of red in there. Her eyes held a wild fire behind the green emeralds. She wore a small tank top that was much too tight and tight jeans with her hair up in a ponytail and looked at her sister.

"Yes dear old sister of mine?" Oxalis let go of Harry by now and crossed her arms over her large chest

"Shut up. I'm only four year older that you. Besides Hermione and her friends are here. Say hi and be nice." Oxalis scowled and Iris finally noticed the others

"Lilac bud!" Iris choked her niece in a bear hug

"Iris petal." Hermione said as Iris let go a bit

"I'm definitely using that against her." Ron muttered to Harry who scrunched up his face, not liking the idea at all

"It's so good to see you Lilac bud. And you brought boys too! I'll go for the red head." Iris muttered the last part and Hermione gawked

"This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. _My best friends_. And Ginny, my other best friend, Harry's girlfriend and Ron's younger sister." Hermione told her aunt and Iris pouted

"Oh Ron is such a cutie pie though...oh well, I have someone anyway." Hermione and Ginny banged their heads together

"How about we all sit down in the kitchen and I'll get come Cokes." Oxalis said and led them to the surprisingly big kitchen that held a dinner table big enough for eight people

"So Harry, you and Ginny going out?" Iris said unembarrassed

"Yeah." Harry and Ginny looked at each other shyly before blushing slightly under their bangs

"Isn't it weird though? I mean, she's you're best friend's sister. Don't you feel awkward? Do you even get a moment of peace?"

"Iris. Harry just inherited a huge mansion with lots of rooms in it." Ginny arched her eyebrows and Iris smirked while Harry blushed even more, knowing the emphasis that Ginny was making

"Smooth Potter. What about you Ron? Got anyone?"

"Nope." Ron said, not really abashed that he was single when his younger best friend wasn't

"Don't care?"

"Never really met anyone."

"I have. He's gorgeous." Iris sighed and Oxalis shook her head

"She's been talking nonstop about this guy, Lilac bud." Oxalis told her daughter who rolled her eyes

"Why would I stop? He's rich, got a cute adorable handsome kid and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Did you say got a kid?" Hermione and Oxalis asked incredulously

"Well, yeah. But he's gorgeous with this silky blond hair up to his neck and stormy gray eyes…plus this cool cane…" Iris said dreamily

"Wait. Silky blond hair up to his neck…" Hermione muttered

"And stormy gray eyes…" Ginny replied

"And a cane?" Ron finished and the four stared at each other while the sisters had no idea if the description had any meaning to any of them

"Lucius Malfoy." Harry said and Iris looked at him weird

"Yeah, that's his name. How'd you know?" Iris asked and Hermione glared at her aunt

"You, my aunt, are going out with Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione pointed at her and Iris shrugged

"Well, not really going out with. More like sleeping with…" Iris grinned impishly at her niece and the others

"Bad image bad image!" Ginny covered her ears and closed her eyes while the boys blanched and Hermione just stared at her aunt. Her aunt was SLEEPING WITH the guy THAT BEATS UP HIS OWN SON! Whose son happened to be really thick-headed but really sweet when you finally get to drill through that thick-head of his**_. I know more about his nicely muscular body than his mysterious personality._** Hermione thought and blushed but then something hit her. HER AUNT WAS THE MISTRESS OF LUCIUS MALFOY! If Narcissa died, Iris could be the new Mrs. Lucius Malfoy and then her and Draco would be COUSINS!

"You know about his son?" Hermione asked and Iris shrugged

"Yeah. Draco. Real cutie pie. But I didn't know you knew him." Iris said

"Oh yeah…We know him…" Harry muttered before Hermione explained

"Draco goes to our school. Mum, you know him as the amazing bouncing Ferret or Prince of Slytherin and all Darkness and Chaos."

"That Draco! He's Lucius' son?" Oxalis said and the Hogwarts students nodded

"Wait. The one that calls you Mudblood?" Iris asked and Hermione nodded

"He didn't seem so bad when I talked to him. Really sweet though. Obeyed his father and was polite to me even though he knows what's going on. He stays by his sick cousin's side at her bed instead of going to the pub though. That's where most of his friends go in the summer."

"Well, of course he stays by his cousin's side Iris. She's sick and that's probably his favorite. Besides, I'm not surprised that he obeys his father the way he does. And did you say pub?" Hermione said

"Hey Hermione. Malfoy roomed with you at the auditions right?" Ron asked and Oxalis squealed

"Oh tell me what happened. All of you."

Oxalis and Iris were always amazed with the wizarding world. First when Hermione got accepted to Hogwarts and then when she showed them Quidditch. But the auditions were something else. Firstly, Iris and Oxalis congratulated Hermione on being the only girl there; they're feminist. And for getting the room with one of the hottest contestants there. She never told them that Draco came to their room beat up or nothing like that. But, Harry and Ron told them they had a 'special encounter' that they would remember when school started. The doorbell rang when it was just past six o' clock. Hermione answered the door and it showed Draco Malfoy on the other side.

"Draco?" she asked incredulously; Draco was wearing a casual button down dark blue almost black shirt with black slacks and dress shoes and looking at the flower beds on the sides of the door when she spoke. He looked up startled, nearly dropped the black blazer he had slung on his shoulder

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" he asked in a quiet tone as Hermione saw a small expensive silver Aston Martin parked in her drive-way

"Is that yours?" she asked pointing to it

"Yeah. I have seven more. But that's not the point. If you're here then you know if Iris is."

"Yeah. Come in." Hermione opened the door a little wider and led him to the living room where everyone was

"Draco!" Iris called and went to hug the Slytherin, who returned it with a smirk

"Iris. Lovelier than ever I see. Oxalis, you're as pretty as the lilies in your garden." He went and bent over her, kissing her hand gently, causing Oxalis to blush slightly

"Thank you Draco. I see your father sent for Iris again."

"Yes. My…cousin is ill still and there's a company party or something. He's bought a dress for you to wear Iris. It's-Potter? Weasley? Ginny? What are you doing here?" Draco's voice had went from smooth and silky to shocked, confused and slightly higher than usual

"We're visiting actually Draco." Ginny said since both Harry and Ron were speechless

"I think we've been tricked Draco." Hermione said and brought him to the loveseat where she sat with him

"Explain to me how you four are here in the house of my father's mistress, who seems to know you." he whispered

"Iris is my aunt actually. She told us today she was seeing your father. Oxalis is my mum." Hermione explained and Draco shook his head

"That explains the bushy hair and face. So, if this mistress thing goes out completely then…we'd be cousins…oh bloody hell." Draco thought out loud and Hermione nodded

"I know. And everyone would know." She lowered her voice againeven more"But wait. You're father wouldn't marry a muggle! We're saved!" Draco's face lit up

"You're brilliant!" Draco hugged her tightly on impluseand Iris coughed

"Hate to ruin another 'special encounter', but I have a party to attend to." She said standing up and grabbing her keys

"Oh right. Um, yeah. So I'll see you soon Oxalis. And you guys…uh see you at school right? Or practice?" Draco said pointing at Ginny, Harry and Ron

"Yeah. See you at school." They said together and Hermione got up

"I'll walk you to the door." She said and hustled Iris and Draco out of the room

"See you Lilac bud!" Iris called behind her as she ran to the passenger seat

"See you Iris petal! Um…" she looked at Draco unsure of what to say

"Yeah. See you at school Hermione." Draco scratched his head

"Yeah. See you at school Draco."

"Hug will you?" Iris yelled as she rolled down the window

"Uh…" Draco said awkwardly but Hermione put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest; he relaxed and put his arms around her

"The hug of almost cousins." Hermione said and Draco nodded

"Almost cousins." He agreed and Hermione looked up into his chin

"It can't be your cousin that sick. Is it your mum?"

"…you're too smart for your own good." Draco muttered

"How bad is your mum?" she asked softly as the day began to turn to dusk behind Draco's back, giving him this orange light that made his eyes glow around the rims

"Pretty bad. She had acute Myelocytic leukemia." He whispered and Hermione shuddered and gasped

"I'm sorry." She went out of his grasp a bit and looked at his sad eyes

"Don't be. She won't accept any treatment. Says this was meant to be. A lot has happened since we've been gone from school."

"Yeah. Tell her… to take the treatment… if not for her… for you. She needs to see what its doing to you. You look so… heartbroken and worried it frightens me that you are entirely different than this at school." She reached up on instinct and touched his face; he tried to hide the emotions in his eyes like he had done so many times when Pansy told him things like this, but couldn't hide them from Hermione. So he closed his eyes even though the heat from her hand wanted him to lean into her touch.

"Bye Hermione." He turned abruptly and Hermione rubbed her arms together as a wind picked up

"Bye Draco…" she whispered into the breeze and sure enough, Draco turned back to look at her. She seemed different to him, standing there, not weak but not strong. Happy and yet feeling sad for someone, sad for him. He gave her a sad smirk and she narrowed her eyes a bit after seeing him back in his old habits.

"Were you lying?" she whispered softly and as if he heard the question, he shook his head and entered the car.

Hermione walked back into the house and sat down. Her friends sensed something was wrong and asked. She merely shook her head though and smiled. Bidding her mum farewell, she and the others went back to Grimmuald Place. At Grimmuald Place, Ron and Ginny said the good nights to Harry and Hermione and went home. Alone in the house, Harry asked her again what was wrong. She looked in his eyes as they walked up the stairs and knew that he was THE best guy friend that any girl could have. Breaking, she led him to her room, sat in their usual places and Hermione told him what Draco had told her.

"Things just weirder and weirder for you don't they Hermione?" he replied after she finished

"I just feel…so depressed for him. He obviously isn't like his father, just waiting for her to die with a mistress there waiting for him."

"I know. But there's nothing we can do about it Hermione." He pecked her on the forehead

"Go get some sleep and don't worry about Malfoy ok Hermione?" she nodded absently as she looked out her window and he left to the door

"His name is Draco." She whispered before her head hit her pillow

"Father, is it necessary I attend?" Draco asked his father as they waited for Iris to come out of their bathroom.

The Malfoy mansion was not to be messed with. The chandeliers everywhere gave a dim but vibrant glow to all of the rooms. Filled with crèmes and polished wood, the rooms were those for royalty. And rooms on the higher floors even had themes. There was the blue room and the red room and even the black room, where Voldemort slept and worked if he came by. Lucius was dressed to impress with black slacks and dress shoes like his son but also a black blazer and burgundy button down shirt. His cane had been polished to its finest and the Malfoy crest ring on his finger also attracted some attention. The Malfoy crest was close to that of the Slytherin house. It had a Snake of course and it was wrapped around a flower. The snake to show strength and cunning for its men while the flower showed grace and beauty for its women. Lucius looked at his son as if annoyed with him.

"Why are you asking that again boy?" he drawled in his silk thread of a voice

"Because I would like to stay with mother. Who knows if she…she…if she you know what's and none of us are here? It's horrid that Iris thinks that it's a cousin that's sick and that mum's been dead for years anyway. I would like to stay with her as long as I possibly can father." Draco pleaded even though he looked as casual as if he were talking about the weather. The only thing that gave him away was his eyes. They were the things pleading with his father. Not his voice or hands, his eyes. Lucius was wary of his eyes. They held Draco's downfall and advantage. He could use them to show compassion and love and yet, as he had showed Lucius that day in Hogsmeade, he could shower hate and resentment in the blink of an eye.

"You would rather stay here with your mother than to a party with all of your friends?"

"They would understand if you just told them. Its not so bad if someone else knows." Draco retaliated and Lucius hit him in the stomach with his cane, causing him to get out of breathe but still stand upright

"Illness shows weakness Draco. I thought I've taught you that."

"You have."

"But, I will allow you to stay with your mother. Me and Iris have things to talk of privately anyway." Lucius smirked a bit as he watched the still closed bathroom door

"She's a muggle." Draco told him and he shrugged

"This is what muggles and mudbloods were made for. I thought I taught you that as well."

"You have."

"I'm ready!" Iris said and she came out in a skin tight red dress with an open back and a cut that started at her hip at the way down to the train that ended at her foot and a deep V-cut that ended at her navel. Her form made the dress fit perfectly.

"I think that if you let me keep this, I'll give it to my niece." She said and Draco suddenly had a image of Hermione in that same blood red dress and he smirked

"It would look incredible on her." Lucius and Draco both said. Only Lucius had said it out of kindness and Draco out of a mental picture.

"Thank you. Now let's go!" she smiled seductively at Lucius and offered her arm. He took it with a grin and walked to the door

"Bye Draco!" Iris yelled behind her as he walked behind them to the door

"Bye Iris. Father." Draco merely said before closing the huge mahogany door and ran up the stairs two by two. He went up to the third floor and passed countless doors before facing a light purple one.

"The lilac room…" he muttered before entering it

True to its name, the lilac room was covered in lilacs. The common lilac, Chinese lilac, Hungarian lilacs and many more graced the ceilings, windowsills and tables. In the center of the round room lay a bed in lilac coverings. A pale blond frail looking woman sat up in the bed, leaning against the hardwood headboard and reading a book in, what else, lilac covering. The pale woman looked up Draco had closed the door behind him and smiled. She had the motherly look and had sweet gazing eyes that held Draco in them as long as possible as he moved around her room, moving plants from here to there and visa versa.

"Draco…come here sweetie." She closed her book, put it on the nightstand next to her and patted the bed, which was big enough for ten people and made her look even frailer. Draco nodded and climbed unto the bed. Narcissa held her son as if he were a small child again as he wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned against her chest

"Something troubles you Draco." Narcissa said and Draco nodded

"I saw Hermione again today. She knew something was troubling me too." Draco paused

"Go on. She always seemed sweet if you gave her a chance."

"I know she is. She healed me when Lucius beat me up at Hogsmeade. But, she knew something else was wrong, not that I was in her debt though. She knew that wasn't the problem."

"What did you tell her when she asked you?" Narcissa looked at her son and it melted her heart to know that he was so strong and yet, does nothing about his own father

"I told her about you…" Draco whispered but seeing as the room was quiet, she heard him. She gasped slightly, knowing that this was the first family outside the household that knew

"What did she say?" Narcissa said in the same whisper Draco had used

"She said to tell you to take the treatment if not for you for me. She said you needed to see what its doing to me."

"What is it doing to you?" Narcissa lifted his son's chin and saw tears in his eyes

"Its hurting me to see you like this. Its hurt me more than any Cruciatus curse that Lucius has ever sent me. Mother, I worry for you. Everyday, I worry for you mum." Draco spoke the truth, it showed not only in his eyes but in his whole face and body as he began to wipe his tears

"I worry for you as well. I cannot get out of this bed physically as Lucius won't permit it. But, if…I don't take the treatment, I can leave him forever. Do you see why? I know that there's a mistress, the little half-blood. I've known it for years."

"It's a new one, a muggle." Draco muttered and Narcissa laughed

"Ok, so I've lost track of them."

"Maybe you're right. Can I go with you?" Draco asked in a childish tone as he gripped the cloth of his mother's nightgown. She calmly shook her head and ran her fingers through her son's soft hair

"You know you can't. You have a whole future away from this house and family. You must complete this program and get me a grandchild. I want that at least." Narcissa grinned at her own request as Draco had shock written all over his face

"Mum? Are you serious? Will you even make it for me to have children?"

"You're at that age aren't you?"

"Mum!" Draco said incredulously (I like that word)

"What? It's true. Don't deny it."

"I won't deny it but with who. Pansy's ok but she's my friend… Millicent scares me… it's like there's no Slytherins for me…" Draco thought aloud as he returned his head back to its original position resting on his mother's stomach

"Maybe there's a certain bushy haired Gryffindor who knows you almost as well as I do." Narcissa winked at her son, who nodded and started to drift in between the worlds of awake and sleep. Noticing this, Narcissa began to sing the lullaby, or Christmas carol, Draco had loved when he was a baby

" Silent night…Holy night….All is calm…all is bright… round young Virgin mother and child…Holy infant… so tender and mild…Sleep in heavenly peace….Sleep in heavenly peace…" when her crystal voice had ended the first verse Draco was sleep in his mother's arms curled up like a five year old and Narcissa drifted off to sleep not much afterwards with her arms around her one and only love. Outside, a gentle rain beat the windows of both the Malfoy Manor and Grimmuald Place, where Hermione suddenly thought she heard Christmas carols in August as she too drifted to sleep.

"The rain must be carrying my heart's desires to sleep." She whispered as she closed her eyes. Harry silently closed her door and walked to his room, having never left after Hermione had told him that Malfoy's name was Draco.


	9. Everywhere

Chapter 11: Everywhere

That week, Harry and Hermione had to go to Diagon Alley and Ron and Ginny, with nothing else to do, went with them. They went to get money from the bank and to get finishing touches on the house. It's both their so Hermione gets to decorate too.

"How about these curtains Harry? They'll go great in the bathroom on the first floor." Hermione held up nearly transparent light pink curtains with small light splotches of blue on them

"I dunno Hermione. They look kind of…weird." Harry touched the material and eyed it as it flowed out of his hands like water; he showed a bit to Ron

"But what about the tiles? They're pink and blue and this would go great with that. And the shower curtains are white so it won't matter." Hermione argued

"What about these you two?" Ginny held up white curtains with pink and blue flowers embroidered on them

"They're lovely." Hermione said touching the curtains and looking at Harry with hope in her eyes

"Alright, alright. I don't ever want to go shopping for house stuff with you again." Harry muttered

"Those aren't that bad though." Ron said and Ginny nodded

"See, even Ron likes them." She said and Harry just shook his head

"I don't mind. I'm not even good at this type of thing anyway." He said and they paid for the curtains before Hermione and Ginny saw something that caught their eyes even more

"Oh no…" Harry muttered when he saw what they were watching

"Bloody hell…" Ron muttered frightfully

"I love that dress!" Ginny and Hermione said at the same time, pointing through the window at a periwinkle dress that clung on top and billowed out slowly towards the bottom

"Harry, I've gotta try it." They said together

"Ginny, you look better in white. Its better for Hermione to try it, its her color." Ron said while Harry tried to walk away quietly

"So? C'mon guys! Hermione? 'Mione where are-no fair!" Ginny grabbed Ron and Harry and dragged them into the store as Hermione was coming out of the dressing room in the dress they had seen

"You were right Ron. Hermione does look better in periwinkle." Ginny consented as Hermione twirled slowly in front of the mirror

Suddenly a black flash ran in front of her and hid in the stall where her clothes are. The four looked under the stall opening and found a pair of newly bought looking sneakers under a pair of black baggy jeans. Pale arms covered the knees as the figure sat there crouched and a girl of sixteen ran into their area. 'Draco!' she called and when Hermione stood, she was face to face with Pansy Parkinson, who was in the same dress as Hermione. The two girls stared at each other before grabbing their wands out of from in between their breasts and circling one another.

"Take that off Parkinson." Hermione hissed

"No way Mudblood. This one's mine." Pansy growled

"You've gotta be kidding me." Ginny stated and grabbed her own wand

"Stay out of this Weasel." Pansy said and Hermione agreed

"This is between me and her. Take it off now!" Hermione and Pansy lunged at each other

"_Engorgio_!" one howled

"_Densaugeo_!" the other yelled and the two girls fell to the ground on their knees panting. They looked at each other and Pansy's nose began to grow larger and larger.

"Alright Hermione!" Ron cheered but Hermione's face took on a scary look

"What about my spell?" Pansy whined even though her voice sounded like it was filled with sinuses; Hermione stood and pointed her wand at Pansy, who stayed on the floor

"Take it off and I'll remove the spell." Pansy whimpered before heading into the stall next to Hermione and tossing the dress over the door

"Tell me when to stop. _Reducio_." Hermione entered the stall

"Stop. Can someone get my clothes? They're in the third stall from the left on the other side."

"I'll go." Ginny said and after two seconds the door opened slightly and the petite red-head was let in

"I can't believe you grew my nose Granger."

"Can't believe you tried to grow my teeth, again. It should be old." Hermione said and the three girls looked at each other

"If Ron didn't get it…" Hermione started

"And Draco's not around to take it…" Pansy stated

"Harry!" Ginny yelled and the three girls slammed open the stall door to see Harry's front teeth already up to his knees

"Oh Harry!" Ginny ran up to him as Ron just stared at him as he waved his hands and stomped his feet

"You've got to admit this is hilarious!" Pansy said and even Hermione was having a hard time not laughing

"It's so much funnier on someone else. Oh Harry." Hermione let an occasional outburst of laughter come out as she reduced his teeth to their normal size

"I'm never dueling either of you two ever." Harry said as he fingered his teeth and the girls laughed

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, that was brilliant dueling Granger." Pansy nodded to Hermione who beamed

"Same here Parkinson." Hermione held out her hand and Pansy shook it, the two finally having some level of respect for each other

"That was hilarious!" a voice said from behind and out of Hermione's stall walked Draco with her clothes in hand

"Draco!" Hermione and Pansy yelled and both went up to slap him upside the head; Hermione letting Pansy go first

"What'd I do?"

"You, ran away when your mother told you to stay and shop with me." Pansy said

"And, you ran into my stall and locked me out without any hope of me getting my clothes back." Hermione hissed and Draco looked taken aback at her anger

"Are you everywhere I am Hermione?" he asked her

"You're the one that's everywhere I am Draco. And you're taking your little girlfriend shopping. How cute." Hermione said in a childish voice

"I'm not his girlfriend." Pansy said and the Gryffindors looked at her incredulously

"It's true. It's just that we've been stuck together since we were three. Well, I was three and she was two." Draco explained

"Oh. So you're more like siblings." Harry thought aloud and the Slytherins nodded

"That dress looks incredible on you. Good to see you in some real clothes Hermione." Draco smirked

"What do you mean real clothes? And what's with the first name basis?" Pansy looked at Hermione and Draco

"I told you Pansy. She was my roommate and on my team at the auditions. You know that. And she knows." Draco muttered the last part and Pansy nodded

"Oh. Well, sorry about the duel…Hermione." Pansy held out her hand

"It was fun…Pansy." Hermione shook it

"Are you going to buy that dress ma'am?" an old man shuffled over to them and Hermione looked at Pansy

"Do you mind?" she asked and Pansy waved her hand

"You won it fair and square. Besides, I have to look my best for the Christmas ball at home after the Prefect thing at Hogwarts. I'll get something else." Pansy said before showing the badge from under her sweater; Hermione had hers on her shirt, which Draco held

"Thanks. Yes I'm buying this." Hermione turned to the old man and went to pay for the dress

They were off for Platform 9 ¾. Harry and Hermione were outside Grimmuald Place talking to a neighbor while they waited for the Weasleys to drive up. The neighbor was actually Natalie, the elf from Bulgaria.

"Hermione Granger, I have not seen you in ages." She had called to them as they had stepped out of the door with their trunks dragging behind them

"Natalie!" Hermione jumped over a hedge and hugged the old woman, who had been looking at her garden

"Hermione, its been too long. How did you do on the auditions?"

"Great really. Oh and this is Harry Potter. Harry get over here, no one will steal our trunks." Hermione called over to him and he took his time going all the way out of the gate and into Natalie's yard

"Some auror you'll be at this rate Harry." Natalie scowled and Harry looked shocked

"How'd you know?"

"I'm an elf Harry. We have our ways. And the pug nose isn't so bad after all is she?"

"….Oh shit. She's physic or something!" Harry pointed at her and the girls giggled

"Oh please. Harry, she just knows somehow. Not physic though."

"At least I'd be better than that Trelawney woman who kept on predicting your early death every year Harry." Natalie said and Harry conceded

"You're right about that."

"I know. Your friends are around the bend so you should get back to Grimmuald Place." Natalie said before returning to her violets

"Natalie?" Harry asked when Hermione had already left the yard "Can you look after the house? Like, go in and water Hermione's plants every week or something and check everything?"

"I knew you would ask that. Of course. You can owl your Aunt Petunia to come as well. I could use the female company."

"Of course." Harry nodded and jumped over the hedge to get to his trunk just as the car came

"Get in!" George yelled and Hermione rolled her eyes

"Like we're going to stay out here!" she yelled crossly as she stuffed her trunk in the…well car trunk

"Well if that's what you want…" Fred yelled and the car started moving; Harry ran after it the few yards it went

"George!" Hermione screeched and the car stopped abruptly and Harry collided into it

"So much for Seeker reflexes…" Hermione tutted as she threw Harry into the back seat with Ginny and Ron

"2 plus 2 is 2 2's auntie." Harry said before leaning his unconscious self on Ginny's shoulder

"Oh Merlin…" Ginny muttered; Hermione put a Listerine strip in Harry's open mouth to help Ginny out

Once at King's Cross (that's it right?), the four students got out their trunks and walked slowly to the Platform. Yes, Harry woke up after everyone hit him on the head. George and Fred, along with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's mum, followed them through the barrier. It was the first time Oxalis was over there.

"How grand." She muttered as she went through with Hermione

"And this is only the train. You wouldn't believe the castle." Hermione told her and Ginny nodded when she came in

"I don't think I would. Send pictures will you?"

"Of course. Tell dad I'll write if I can." Hermione said in a strained voice

"I just might relay the message back to him." Oxalis said before Harry came in with Ron

"We should get a compartment soon." Ron said pointing to all the Hogwarts students cramming into the train

"You're right. C'mon. Bye mum. Bye guys." Ginny hugged her mother and brothers, who had come in after Ron

"Bye mum." Hermione hugged Oxalis

After everyone had said good bye to each other, I'm not going to write them all, they slipped through the crowds and went in search of an empty compartment. They found one and hurriedly stuffed their trunks in when they saw a few Ravenclaw seven years heading for the same one. They sat and caught their breathe as the noise in the corridor didn't get any quieter. Ginny, annoyed already, slammed the door closed and the Gryffindors stared out of the window to watch the people who hadn't found a compartment.

"There's Lavender and Parvati."

"Seamus and Dean."

"Oh poor Neville is confused. Wait, Cho is helping him."

"There's Pansy and Draco. Look Zabini too. Oh they're going next door. To our right." Hermione noticed and her friends stared

"You're friends with the enemies!" Ron yelled and the whistle blew, signaling the train's start the four looked out the window and waved to Oxalis and the others

After a few minutes of relaxing in the compartment, a loudspeaker was turned on somewhere

"CAN ALL THE PREFECTS REPORT TO THE HEAD COMPARTMENT FOR THEIR PRE-YEAR BRIEFING, THANK YOU." A feminine voice called over

"Guess I got to go." Ron said sliding open the door

"Same here."

Hermione got up and followed Ron as other Prefects began to fill the halls as well. The Head Boy was a handsome Slytherin named Rigel. He was tall and commanding with his broad shoulders, chin length black hair and piercing black eyes. The Head Girl was a pretty pureblood Gryffindor of the name of Mimosa. She had waist length blond hair and crystal light blue eyes and also a hidden commanding air in her petite yet full figure. Rigel had his arms crossed and stood at least a half a head taller than Mimosa and yet the prefects could tell that she ran the show.

"Hello prefects. My name in Mimosa of Gryffindor and this is Rigel of Slytherin." She said in her sweet clear voice before she turned to Rigel, who nodded and uncrossed his arms and stuffed his hands in his pockets

"Right. We just want to tell you that since the Death Eater attempted robbery at the Ministry, there's been a few changes in our arrangements. It seems that Professor Dumbledore has deemed it safer for the entire school if their elite team of incredibly intelligent students all roomed together."

"What!" the prefects yelled/ asked together

"What Rigel is trying to say is that, we're all going to live in the Head dorm this year. This way, if there is an emergency at the school, we are all in one place and only one teacher needs to be spared in case of as attack. Girls are in one dorm and boys in the other. Rigel and I are still in our own rooms seeing as we're still the Heads. Does anyone have a problem with this arrangement." She had said it instead of asked it so no one answered her

"Very well. You are still going to show your house around to their common rooms but after that you'll meet up with Rigel and I at the Great Hall. Understood?"

"Yes…" the crowd murmured

"Everyone is dismissed. Except Hermione, Ron and Draco. Everyone else, have a good ride." The crowd went in a instant, except Pansy tried to stay longer but with a glance from Rigel, she left

"Sit down guys. I won't bite. Don't know about Rigel though." Mimosa smiled but Rigel grunted

"Just tell them Mimosa." Rigel stated bluntly and Draco glared slightly; I mean, that was rude!

"Right Rigel. I understand that you three are in the Bulgaria training program this year."

"Um, actually, we only tried out Mimosa. We won't get our results until next week or so." Hermione clarified and the boys nodded

"Oh, well. As long as its not on the weekdays than you are allowed to continue the program. Friday nights, Saturday and Sunday are the times that you will be allowed to Bulgaria. Understood?"

"Yes." The three nodded and rose

"Good. Now, me and Rigel have some arguing to continue. See you in the Great Hall." Mimosa said as she locked the compartment door behind them and they heard a immediate squeal from inside

"I don't want to know what's happening in there." Hermione and Draco said at the same time and Ron nodded, all of them heading back to their compartments

"Is it just me or is Draco everywhere now? I mean, he was in my room, at the store, he's a prefect, and now we're going to live with him." Hermione said when they entered their own compartment

"I guess he's thinking the same thing about you Hermione." Ginny winked and Hermione looked to the ceiling with a blush creeping on her cheeks; truth be told, you could here Draco slightly through the walls and he was voicing the same question

"Everyone! Wizards Chess!" Harry yelled

"Firs years! This way now. Watch your step!" a loud voice boomed as the students piled off the train in the evening

"Hagrid!" the four Gryffindors yelled, you know what? I'm going to call them the Fantastic Four or something because I can't keep on saying the Golden Trio and Ginny or the four Gryffindors

"'arry, 'ermione! Ron, Ginny! Good to see ya." Hagrid bellowed

"We'll see you inside!" Harry yelled and Hagrid nodded

"Let's get a carriage quick!" Ginny yelled over the noise and they rushed to a free one where Neville was in

"Hey Neville." Hermione beamed at the boy, who smiled back shyly

"Hey everyone. Had a good ride?" he asked as the carriage began to pull forward

"Yes. How about you? We saw Cho helping you earlier." Ginny said and he blushed

"I'm well. Cho was nice, I stayed with her in her compartment."

"Alone?" Ginny and Hermione asked and Neville's blush increased ten fold

"I knew it!" Hermione and Ginny squealed and the boys covered their ears

"I knew I shouldn't have told anyone." Neville muttered

"Honestly, Cho is alright. Just don't get her to cry about you know who and she's fine." Harry said and Neville nodded; he knew which you know who they were talking about

"Yeah. She's actually really interested in Herbology like I am." Neville said

Harry asked about deadly aroma mushrooms of Russia. The talk lasted the whole way to the castle and up above them shown a big full moon of unfazed beauty as they walked up to their home away from home. Harry led the way to the Great Hall as Hermione and Ron, along with other prefects, pointed the way of correct entry for those who forgot. After all had been seated in the Great Hall, Dumbledore rose.

He was a great man, Dumbledore. He had shown Harry and even Hermione what a father or grandfather figure was like. To those with Voldemort, there before them was one of the few people they were scared of. But, in front of these hundreds of students this was a man that was respected, loved and admired. But, now, he was showing signs of his age. The twinkle was still in his eye as it will be but it was joined by a pale face that looked almost sickly to those that knew him as well as our four Gryffindors. They looked at each other and shared a worried glance as he motioned for the doors to open, revealing the first years on their way to be sorted. Professor McGonagall opened her little scroll and read the long list of names. There came 10 Gryffindors, 10 Slytherins, 8 Hufflepuffs and 4 Ravenclaws. Dumbledore rose again once McGonagall sat down.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For those returning, we're glad to have you back. For those that have been newly sorted, you will be a pleasure to get to know and teach for the next seven years. A few reminders, all Prefects are going to room at the Head dormitory along with our Head Girl Mimosa of Gryffindor and Head Boy Rigel of Slytherin. As always, the Forbidden Forest is of limits. And even more updated list of forbidden things is located in Mr. Filch's office. There will be more after we fill our stomachs though."

The food appeared out of nowhere and the first year stared in awe until they found their older counterparts piling food unto their plates. The food was as delicious as always and everyone had more then their fair share. As the dinner disappeared and the deserts vanished, a sleepy air haunted to Great Hall. It even looked as though Professor Sinistra would fall asleep but then again, Snape was obviously boring her. Dumbledore noticed this sleepiness after a first year Hufflepuff accidentally fell out of his seat, of course he was sleeping.

"Well, a further announcement. Seeing as the prefects are going to be all in one common dorm, all seven years are required to have a extra defense against the dark arts class after dinner for three nights a week. And, seeing as he came during the feast, I will have the pleasure to reintroduce you all to Remus Lupin, your new defense against the dark arts teacher." Remus stood up and looked as livelier than Harry or the others had ever seen him. His cheeks were full of color and his eyes were bright and his hair wasn't limp but full. He smiled shyly and with a curt nod, he stood and sat back down. "Now, with that settled, Prefects, lead your housemates to their dorms."

Hermione and Ron and took charge and lead everyone to the Fat Lady. She greeted them with her usual 'I can sing high' performance and let them in after Hermione told her the password 'Flora Inflamarie'. After settling the first years down, Ron and Hermione went down to the Great Hall. There were eight prefects in all, two from each house, one boy and one girl. And Draco and Pansy came in after six of them and began a small argument over nothing.

"Why can't you-"

"No."

"But Draco-"

"No Pansy. It's stupid."

"Draco-"

"End of discussion Pansy."

"Why?"

"Because that's embarrassing." Draco said exaggerating this and his eyes widened when he saw Hermione staring at him

"What's embarrassing Draco?" she asked and Draco looked away a tint of pink on his cheeks while Pansy looked at him evilly before addressing Hermione

"I was asking him to tell me how it felt like when you spent themorning taking care of him in Bulgaria. But since he won't tell me, how about you? It sounds funny." Pansy said and Draco glared at her head but she took no notice

"Actually, it was like taking care of a little baby. Since he couldn't use his arms, I had to give him a bath and wash his hair."

"You didn't need to wash my hair." Draco muttered

"Yeah, like you didn't enjoy it." Pansy and Hermione scolded him and he squirmed under their yell

"What's going on here?" Mimosa asked as she came down, followed by Rigel

"Never mind Mimosa. Just c'mon." Rigel about faced and walked them to the second floor in front of a portrait of a wolf on a lone green hill with the full moon high above him.

"Password?" the wolf asked with a slight growl

"Glacius Inflamarie." Mimosa told the wolf and he nodded

"How wonderful. Ice fire." Hermione muttered

"Or even Flaming ice." Draco told her

"Or frozen fire." She thought

"Maybe even Burning ice." He said

"Would you shut up! It's beautiful in Latin. Don't mess it up." Pansy hissed as the portrait swung open

The common room was beautiful, just like the password. Seeing as all the houses were in it, they decided on the colors that would match. Red and silver, with black and blue and even green with yellow, gold and bronze. There were five tables in the common room: two were gold, two were black and one was bronze. The common room part held two couches, a loveseat and three armchairs, a total of 11 seats surrounding a blazing fireplace. At the left and right sides of the room stood a door strong oak, one with a gold lioness and the other with a green serpent, a King Cobra actually. At the far end of the room across the entrance was a staircase that led to the second floor where two more door were, one a each end of the floor. One had a moon and the other a sun. Mimosa had run to her room in a happy rush to see her things while Rigel shook his head at her.

"How did you Gryffindors manage to live with her?" he asked

"We spent most of our time in the hospital wing and in detention." Ron answered

"This way…" Rigel walked upstairs and first led the girl to their room

It was a large room with four poster beds and a door to the left and right. Each bed was color coded and had been placed to where each girl was most comfortable; Hermione next to the glass door at the right; Pansy the second from the left, Amy a Hufflepuff was next to Hermione and Teresa the Ravenclaw was next door at the left. Hermione was right next to the door to the balcony. It had marble tiling and a silver sterling handrail all across the way to was the girls though off as the boys room. Rigel left them to explore their room and their thoughts were right.

Ron was where Pansy was, Draco right next to the balcony door, David the Ravenclaw next to Draco and Jonah the Hufflepuff next the bathroom. The boys and girls bathroom were connected by a door and were separated by a wall. Both bathrooms had the same things however. They had four mirror and sinks and medicine cabinets along with a huge pool size bath and a large shower that could fit all four people in it if they wanted to or were in that kind of a hurry. The girls returned to their room and began unloading the trunks that had appeared at the heads of their beds.

"This place is gorgeous." Amy said dreamily as she plopped down on her bed

"You're right. It is." Hermione added letting Crookshanks out of his cage

"It's a lot better than my old dorm, that's for sure." Teresa sighed as she hugged a feathery soft blue pillow

"What do you think Pansy?" Hermione asked the girl that had walked to the balcony

"I think that this is a great time to spy on the guys." She said and Teresa smirked

"I like the way you think."

"Oh guys do you really think we should?" Amy asked timidly

"Of course. Better us to them than them to us. C'mon Hermione. You've already got a first chance if they walk unto the balcony." Pansy argued and Hermione sighed

"Fine. But if we already get in trouble, I was controlled and was not in my right mind." She warned them and they crept unto the balcony in the still of the moonlight. How immature boys are that they were throwing pillows around already. They were in their pajamas and tossing everything from their beds into each others faces

"We should go…" Pansy said and they tiptoed back

"Wait," Amy said "Wasn't one of them missing?"

"Draco." Pansy and Hermione said and Teresa looked under her bed; a suite which the others followed. There was Draco, under Pansy's bed with a water gun in his hand

"Scatter!" Pansy yelled and all the girls ducked and rolled while Draco stood up, water gun in hand

"All I wanna do is have some fun…come out and play girls…" Draco whispered as they had disappeared from sight and now he was looking next to Hermione's bed and found nothing

" _Furnunculs_!" Hermione yelled after she took of the invisibility charm she had on

"AHH!" Draco covered his face with one hand and pointed the water gun at Hermione

"_Densaugeo_!" Pansy yelled

"_Engorgio_!" Teresa screamed pointing at his stomach

"_Reducio_!" Amy pointed at the water gun, which shrunk to the size of a pee shooter

"ENOUGH!" the girl turned around as Draco fell to the floor twitching to see Mimosa glaring her blue eyes at them

"I cannot believe the damage one night of this arrangement has caused!" the four girls stood in a line at the foot of their beds heads hung low and arms behind their back

"Do you all want to get reprimanded? Or even get your badges revokes? Because me and Rigel and surely bring it up with Professor Dumbledore and he will surely agree with us! And will someone please tell me who did the 'Densaugeo' charm already? His teeth are at his ankles!" Mimosa pointed to Draco and Pansy raised her hand

"I am really very shocked that my girls would act like this. What provoked you to attack him? And who put the fungus face charm?"

"I did." Hermione said and raised her faced to see Mimosa laughing

"These are some of the finest defense spells I've ever witness sixth years do. Twenty points to all your houses for excellent spell work and reflexes. Now, I'll get Rigel in here to get him out. Good job girls." Mimosa winked and they got out of attention

"Thank you Mimosa." They said; they soon took off all the spells they had cast on him, but the fat charm was funny, he looked pregnant; and Rigel came in soon afterwards

"Shame Draco. First Hermione beats you at Bulgaria and then these women kick your ass in a four on one water gun fight. For shame…" Rigel joked as he swung Draco over her broad shoulders and walked out the room

"That was bloody hilarious!" the girls squealed and jumped into their beds

"Oh did you see Draco's face when I took off the charm?" Hermione laughed

"Yeah and what about Mimosa?" Amy asked

"She did a full McGonagall on us." Pansy said

"Hey!"

"It's true Hermione."

"Yeah, McGonagall can be disciplining you one minute and then praise you the next!" Teresa argued

"Ok yeah that's her." Hermione concluded and they laughed more until Amy yawned

"The baby's right. Let's get some sleep." Pansy said and Amy pouted but said nothing, she was the youngest

"Alright."

The other two nodded and the four went into the bathroom to wash their faces and change. They settled into bed at 10:30. Hermione looked at the moon out of the balcony glass doors. She noticed something plastic on the floor and picked up the still shrinking water gun. Stopping the spell, she placed it in her nightstand and sighed. Somehow, that day had made it seem that Draco would never leave her life from the day he fully entered it at Bulgaria.


	10. She's a Rebel

I just felt like posting two chapters for giving you guys such false hopes that this would quickly get into the boy-ness of Hermione Granger. I can see why the reviews have stopped, i'm that bad. But I have a actual one shot out that's posted today too. It's called Sectumsempra'd and it's probably just drama/angst.

Chapter 12: She's a Rebel

Hermione woke up first the next morning at 6: 30 and looked to her right. There were the girls still sleeping and in Teresa case, slightly snoring. Laughing quietly, she grabbed her robes, took a shower and got dressed in the bathroom. Making sure she brought Crookshanks out with her, she walked out to the common room with her bookbag and settled at began looking at the library she hadn't noticed that were along the sides of the tables and entrance. She grabbed a book and settled down in one of the couches with Crookshanks at her feet. She didn't notice the others awakening and coming down until Crookshanks pawed her leg.

"What is it Crookshanks?" she took the book from her face and looked down; Crookshanks looked behind her and she turned

"Ok so the only person you listen to is a cat? We've been calling for fifteen minutes." Pansy said

"I should've warned you. The only way me and Harry got her to go to lunch was by getting the cat." Ron said as he walked down the stairs with Jonah and David

"Hey where's Draco?" Amy asked

"Probably woke up early to talk with Rigel. Maybe even make up for his embarrassment yesterday." Hermione smirked the Malfoy smirk and Ron stood shocked

"You're hanging with him too much Hermione. You're copying his smirk now." He said and Pansy look at her face, which was smirking even more

"You're right. I've never seen it so perfectly executed before." Pansy muttered and Hermione laughed gleefully

"Why thank you. I do try very hard to mock the great Draco Malfoy." Hermione shook her head at her friends as Draco came out of Mimosa's room

"AND DON'T TRY THAT AGAIN!" her voice cried as Draco was thrown face first into the ground; Ron and Hermione looked at each other and winked as Draco got up and brushed himself free of dirt; you know Hermione and Ron are going to remake that scene; Draco saw everyone staring and shrugged

"What? It was about last night she was talking about. I didn't do anything now."

"Yet." Hermione muttered and Draco glared at her

"How about we all go to breakfast for our schedules?" Amy asked getting up from her seat at a table

"Yeah." David agreed and the eight prefects went down

Breakfast was already under way when they entered and the Prefects went to their respected tables. Hermione and Ron sat across from Harry and Ginny, who were too engrossed in their own conversation to notice them. McGonagall soon gave out their schedules. Hermione's and Harry's free time after school was taken by the new Auror course McGonagall and Lupin that's from Monday- Thursday nights after dinner.

"How can you handle that?" Ginny asked as she looked at Hermione and Harry's Auror course books

"Its McGonagall, we've known her for years. And it's Remus too and you know him." Harry told her and Hermione nodded; suddenly four very important looking snow owls came in and landed in front of Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco. The boys hurriedly took off the letter and sent the bird on its way while Hermione fed it some bacon

"WOO HOO!" the three boys yelled, jumped up and pumped their fists in the air at the same time and they looked at each other

"You got in Potter?" Draco yelled over the noise

"Of course. You Malfoy?"

"Obviously. Even you Weasley?"

"Of course Malfoy!" the three boys smirked and it was then that Hermione took off the letter and the bird went on its way

"What does it say Hermione? Of course if Ron got in, so did you." Ginny asked as Harry and Ron were asked by their house what had happened

"I hope so." She opened the letter

_Dear Hermione,_

_I was truly amazed by your scores. They were the highest we've seen in years. They were even better than Ingrid Barrons' of the Germany team. As much as I would like to accept you to my former team, I am sorry that we cannot. It seems that you did not meet all the qualifications that the team expected from a future Chaser. We wish you the best of luck in your career choice._

_Lucas Heartwood_

Hermione didn't look shocked and yet she didn't look outraged. She took a deep calming breath and gave the letter to Ginny, who had been trying to see over her hair what the letter said. Her face fell and in a instant she told Harry, Ron and Draco.

"Harry, Ron, Malfoy! Get over here!" Ginny yelled

"What now Virginia?" Draco had asked rolling his eyes as Gryffindors glared at him so near their table

"Yeah Ginny, what gives?" Ron asked but Harry eyed the paper

"Hermione's letter…" he muttered and she nodded

"Look!" she handed Harry the letter and the other two boys looked over his shoulders; they are both taller than him

"This is crazy!" Ron yelled

"So stupid!" Harry agreed but Draco prolonged his reaction and didn't notice Pansy coming to see what had happened

"Even I would've picked her for Chaser. She was brilliant." He said

"Picked who for Chaser? What happened?" she asked Draco

"All of us got in except Hermione. Even though she was the best in all of the events." He answered and Pansy looked shocked

"They didn't take her? That's an offence! Where is she?" Pansy searched the table and found Hermione slowly picking at her food

"What the hell are you doing Hermione? You can't let them do this to you!" Pansy yelled as she turned Hermione to face her

"What can I do? Pansy, tell me what I can do when my ex-boyfriend is there and wants to make my life miserable." Hermione told her and Pansy looked shocked

"Ex-boyfriend? Krum?" Hermione nodded "Forget him. The others surely loved you."

"Yeah, the guys were all great during the summer. Especially Jason. We were like this." She crossed her fingers

"So go to Jason! If you were so close like this" she mimicked her "than go to him!"

"He probably can't do much anyway. It's always a group decision. Besides, I can always play on the house team."

At that moment a honey colored barn owl swooped down and dropped a Howler at her plate. The whole hall stared at her as she gingerly picked it up. The howler folded itself up like a pair of male lips and began to yell.

"HERMIONE HOW COULD YOU LET THEM DO THIS TO YOU?" cried the voice

"THEY HADN'T TOLD ME WHEN THEY WERE GOING TO CHOOSE AT ALL! WHEN I FOUND OUT YOU DIDN'T MAKE IT IN, THE FIRST THING I DID WAS YELL AT KRUM. THEN HE GOES AND TELLS ME THAT ALL THE GUYS WERE HITTING ON YOU WHEN YOU WERE THERE AND WEREN'T CONCENTRATING. THAT'S A BUNCH OF BULLSHIT!" Jason's voice rung in the hall and a few Professor were slightly annoyed at his language

"WHAT JASON IS TRYING TO SAY HERMIONE, IS THAT YOU BELONG ON THIS TEAM! KRUM WAS JUST BEING A JERK. YOU CAN'T LET THAT STOP YOU." Lucas's calming voice lectured until Jason cut in

"YEAH! C'MON HERMIONE! DO SOMETHING TO KRUM! I KNOW, SEND A WHOLE BUNCH OF PIGS ON HIM TO REMIND HIM WHAT HE IS!"

"SHUT UP JASON! AS TEMPTING AS IT SOUNDS, SHE'S TOO SMART FOR THAT! GIVE HER ADVICE, NOT A FREAKING WARRANT TO GET ARRESTED! HERMIONE, SUE US WHY DON'T YOU? IT'LL MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER."

"HOW IS SUING GOING TO MAKE IT BETTER?" Jason argued

"BECAUSE IT WOULD SHOW THE PUBLIC WHAT HE DID. SHE WOULD GET SYMPATHY!"

"SHE DOESN'T WANT SYMPATHY! SHE WANTS REVENGE!"

"JASON! SHUT UP! I'M AS UP FOR FEMALE POWER AS YOU ARE BUT SHUT IT! JUST DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS HERMIONE!"

"OH AND YOU KNOW WHAT THE GUYS TOLD ME? THAT THEY COULDN'T PICK YOU BECAUSE KRUM THREATENED THEM WITH DOME DIRTY LAUNDRY! THOSE STUPID LITTLE BIT-"

"JASON! SHE'S PROBABLY GOING TO GET THIS AT BREAKFAST!"

"SO? WE GOT TO GO HERMIONE. REMEMBER WHAT WE SAID. OH CONGRATS GUYS!" the letter ripped into little pieces and Pansy merely blinked at her

"That is so not fair." She growled and Hermione stared at her

"What?"

"I would love to get a Howler from Jason Phillips and Lucas Heartwood. But it seems that YOU always get the rich famous ones."

"Oh shut up Pansy." Hermione waved her off as another owl came, this time a large female spotted owl. Hermione didn't bother to open it as it began folding the minute she took it off the familiar owl

"HERMIONE LILAC GRANGER, ME AND YOUR AUNT DID NOT RAISE YOU TO LET YOU TAKE THESE THINGS SITTING DOWN! STAND UP, I KNOW YOUR SITTING!" Hermione stood and rolled her eyes at her mother's voice

"DON'T YOU DARE ROLL YOUR EYES HERMIONE! I AM APPALLED THAT YOU HAVEN'T RESPONDED YET! WE DID NOT EVER INSINUATE THAT YOU SHOULD LET MEN TRAMPLE ALL OVER YOUR DREAMS! JASON TOLD ME WHAT HAPPEN AND I'M TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW THAT THE ONLY REASON I LIKED KRUM WAS FOR HIS MONEY! HE WAS A UGLY, SELF CENTERED DUCK-FOOTED BEAK-NOSED BOY WITH NO RESPECT FOR ANYONE! YOU CANNOT HONESTLY THINK THAT I'M NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING! YOU SHOWED ME THAT SUBSCRIPTION TO THE DAILY PROPHET FOR A REASON, LILAC! YOU'RE AUNT HAD SOMETHING TO SAY."

"LILAC BUD HOW COULDN'T YOU GET IN? IF IT WAS THAT BOYS FAULT, I'M TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW I WILL TAKE OFF MY NICE DRESS, PUT ON SWEATPANTS AND A BIG TEE AND FIGHT THAT BOY LIKE A MAN! HE HAS NO RIGHT NOT TO ACCEPT YOU UNTO THE BULGARIA… BULGARIA… OH WHATEVER TEAM YOU WERE TRYING OUT FOR! YOU KNOW HOW ME AND YOUR MUM FEEL WHEN MEN TRY TO DISRUPT OUR DREAMS! THEY SHOULDN'T DO IT TO YOU EITHER! ASK DUMBLEDORE TO HELP YOU! ASK JASON OR LUCAS OR ANYONE OF THE OTHERS. AND WHAT ABOUT DRAKIE-POO UH? HE'S RICH, ON THE TEAM AND HIS FATHER CAN DO ANYTHING. TELL HIM TO HELP YOU. AND YOUR SUPPOSED BEST FRIENDS. THEY BETTER BE AS OUTRAGED AS WE ARE! ESPECIALLY GINNY! WOMEN NEED TO STAND TOGETHER AND TAKE A STAND FOR THIS! WE LOVE YOU BUT YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING OR ELSE WE WILL BE CALLING YOU AN IDIOT AND A MALE SUPREMIST WHEN YOU GET HOME. WE STILL LOVE YOU!" Iris finished of the letter and all eyes were on Hermione

"I really have to tell them when it's a good time to owl me." Hermione muttered before sitting down and banging her head on the table repeatedly

"Hermione…" Ginny, Amy and Teresa had come behind her at the beginning of the second letter and now her roommates and best girlfriend surrounded Hermione

"I know I have to do something. But I'm not suing. It won't make much of a case."

"Don't worry. At least Harry, Ron and Draco got in. Isn't that what you wanted?" Ginny said trying to lighten the mood

"You're right. That was Harry and Ron's birthday present and they got it. I'm happy for them."

"Well, so am I but that still doesn't change that fact that you were better than them and didn't get in." Pansy crossed her arms and glared

"I know it doesn't Pansy but…at least now I can focus on Auror training. It's what I want too."

"If you wanted that and Harry to be happy, you only got half your wish." Amy pointed to the boys at the other end of the table; Harry, Ron and even Draco were slumping and sighing, talking depressingly about ways to get back at Krum. They were truly unhappy and it wretched Hermione's heart to see them like that.

"Hold on girls." She stood and went to them crouching down so that she could stare all three of them in the face

"Boys, be happy." She told them and Harry looked like he was going to cry

"But Hermione! You were so good! How could they not pick you?" he whined and Ron nodded

"It's a shame Hermione. You belonged there just like Jason said."

"What I don't get," Draco started "is if they knew what kind of performance you could do and if they outnumbered Krum, why did he get all the say? And why, didn't anyone stand up for you even though they could tell you were one of the top choices?" Harry stared at Draco

"He's right. He could've just used your past with him as an excuse not to put you on the team!"

"It would make him uncomfortable!" Ron agreed but Draco shook his head

"Now, Krum is too smart for that. He wouldn't do anything if it could be pointed back at him." A letter from a bird flying above dropped in Hermione's lap

"Another howler?" she whined as it began to smoke up

"HAHA HA HA HA! BET YOU CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, HUH BEAVER?" the mouth made an face… it stuck out its tongue at her and turned to ashes as the three looked at Draco

"Or maybe he would do something that would point back at him." Draco shrugged as Teresa came over with the Daily Prophet

"Hermione look." On the cover was the story of who made it and who didn't. it had pictures of all the contestants grouped together in a crowd in front of Jason and Krum

"How'd they get that?" Ron asked

"Who knows." Harry responded

"Forget that you two. Look at the last paragraph." Teresa jabbed her finger at the paper

"_We're still looking for a Chaser of course. No one that tried out could make the third spot. It's incredible that no one did." Said team Seeker Viktor Krum, who was at the auditions both days. "We're holding Chaser tryouts Saturday the 31st of September since the training begins in October." The Chaser tryouts are for sixteen year old males in the Europe area._

"Hermione, that's your big chance." Teresa said

"No it's not. It says ma- I didn't get picked because of sex!" Hermione yelled but the whole hall 'because of sex'; they stared at her and she glared

"Nothing is going on. Either go to class early or ignore me." She growled and nearly all the heads turned to their friends

"You have a lawsuit right there Hermione." Harry said and Draco nodded

"My father's had enough of these for me to know and you have one. Just let me call you a lawyer and we have this in the bag."

"No. I want you three, to do something for me though." She looked at Harry, Ron and Draco with pleading eyes

"What?" the three asked

"Show them that Hogwarts is not to be messed with on the Quidditch pitch. Show them, what we can do." Hermione said clearly and the bell rang, the boys solemnly nodded their agreement

"Time for potions." She finished and the boys nodded, leaving the Great hall for the dungeons

"Granger, I can't believe you let that go so quickly." Pansy told Hermione as they reached their dorm after classes along with Ginny, Amy and Teresa; the prefects all have the same classes and Ginny was next door

"Like I said, what can I do?" Hermione asked when she plopped down on her bed and Ginny closed the door behind them

"Hermione, this isn't like a test where the grade is just going to come out perfect because you're you. This is something that could be your future profession. You can't let it go this way." Ginny said, kneeling on Hermione's bed

"Yeah and what am I supposed to do?"

"She's right girls. What is she going to do? It calls for males. She's not exactly boyish while she's filling out her shirt and not her pants." Amy said and the room fell silent until Ginny and Hermione recalled their conversation and looked up at each other

"No way." Ginny whispered

"It's so perfect. Why didn't I think of it before?" Hermione breathed and the others looked confused

"What's so perfect Hermione ?"

"What Amy just said. Filling out my pants."

"You can't get a sex change!" Teresa yelled and Pansy laughed

"You're supposed to be smart Teresa. She means dress up as a boy and go to the auditions and since she'll have to same skill, she'll get picked. Brilliant really. Just one thing."

"What's that Pansy?"

"You can't make yourself look like a guy. You'll make yourself too feminine. What you need is a team."

"You four." Hermione answered and Pansy nodded

"We'll each handle one aspect of your boy life and see what's the result."

"Let's see how I'll look." Hermione said and the five whisked off to the bathroom, locked both door and set Hermione down in front of the middle most mirror

"What to do first… stand up." Ginny order Hermione off her stool and she stood and took a deep breathe

"That. We have to get rid of that." Ginny pointed at her shirt

"How big are you?" Pansy asked and Hermione looked away

"I'm a C if it makes you any happier and more comfortable." Pansy conceded

"A." Amy told and she was actually the picture of a small girl when she said it

"B." Teresa sighed

"C." Ginny gave up and they stared at her "I'm younger but much more mature than you two."

"I'm a D. That's why it sounds so hard to me all of a sudden."

"Don't worry. We'll just do a reducing spell and-"

"No. If someone gets suspicious and they try to remove the spells, my cover would be blown."

"That is a problem." Teresa agreed and Ginny sighed

"I'm not being creative now. I need music." She ran into their room grabbed the radio and set it on the bathtub rim

"Very true…alright put it up." Pansy said and Ginny turned on the radio, song: 'Nobody's Home'

"I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again." Hermione sang sitting down on the stool and playing with her hair

"What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs." Amy swayed and picked up a chunk of her hair

"She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside." Teresa said and they sang along while trying different things with Hermione's hair

"I got it." Ginny yelled and she ran into the room. Swatting everyone's hands away, she told Hermione to stand up

"Off with the shirt." Hermione took off her shirt and Ginny got ready the thing in her hand

"Duck tape?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded

"I've seen it in the movies all the time. Watch the difference." Ginny placed the edge of the tape at Hermione abdomen and worked her way up. After a while, Hermione was told to put her shirt back on

"You have no chest!" Amy exclaimed and looked at Hermione from the side

"You guys, she has nothing!" she exclaimed more

"Turn around." Pansy ordered and Hermione held out her arms and turned around "Brilliant."

"Now, we can have you this skinny. It works out with you saying you're a little underfed. They didn't weigh you right?" Pansy continued

" Not one ounce. Let me just get a bit taller though. Now, I work on my face." Hermione gave her a solid height of 5' 8" and sat down, not at all uncomfortable with the tape around her

"Feels comfy?" Amy asked

"It's not that bad actually. Like having a light sweater on." Hermione said and Amy giggled

"How about short and straight?" Teresa grabbed scissors

"Oh no. This is where we're using magic. You're not touching my precious hair withany scissors." Hermione said, grabbing her own wand

"Oh, much easier. How about this?" Hermione was given a buzz cut compliments of Pansy

"No." Hermione merely said

"How about this." Ginny straightened her hair and made it up to her shoulders and placed it in a ponytail

"No…I still look like a girl

"This." Teresa gave her an fade

"You're funnier than Pansy." Pansy returned the buzz cut and Hermione glared

"I got it." Amy grew Hermione's curly hair until her chin growing her bangs until her nose, turning it into what I call the flippy white boy hair

"Brilliant." The others muttered, including Hermione

"Alright. Let's just transfigure the clothes…" Teresa gave her an5XL white tee with baggy jeans and a pair of black timberlands

"Oh Merlin, your make up Hermione!" Amy squealed and Hermione waved her wand at her face, clearing it of the small bit of blush and eye shadow she had put

"Much better. You know, you're actually kind of cute Hermione." Ginny said and Teresa and Amy tilted her head at her while Pansy just stared

"You're right, You're at least a eight." They said together, yes even Pansy

"Great…Oh, my nails and voice…and name too. And what about my hobbies. Guys don't spend their time reading romance novels." Hermione fretted and they felt like smacking her

"Let's worry about one thing at a time. Let's see your nails." Hermione showed Teresa her manicured claws

"Damn they're long! Amy get my kit from under my bed! Hopefully your toes don't have nail polish on them."

"Um…does natural count?"

"Off with your socks!" Teresa yelled and sat Hermione on the bathtub rim next to the radio, which was now playing 'My Humps'

"Yeah my humps are gone…" Hermione muttered as she took off her boots and Ginny laughed as Amy came back and she grabbed nail polish remover

"Poor girl, or boy. What shall we call you?"

"Dunno. Oh not so short Teresa!" Hermione whined and Pansy finally snapped out of it

"Henry." She said and the four looked up at her

"What?" they asked

"Henry. You look like a Henry. It's simple, easy to forget and has your initials so you won't have to change that. Just use HG. H is Henry and G is…" Pansy said

"Garrison?" Amy put in

"Henry Garrison? I think that's fine." Hermione said and the others nodded 'Henry…so nice…' Hermione thought

"It's so simple yet, it attracts my attention." Teresa said and Ginny agreed

"Henry Garrison, stand up and look at yourself."

Hermione looked at herself and feel in love. Henry Garrison had chin length curly brown hair with an tall and thin yet strong looking build at the solid 5' 8". His face held warm chocolate brown eyes with long eyelashes and a set of pale pink lips that would of looked extremely sweet if they were reciting poetry or singing. He had the high cheekbones of a girl yet he looked more like a mystical elf of long ago that would attract lovers from near and far.

"I love this. Ugh, my voice."

"Just do a deepening spell." Ginny told her

"Its' ten o 'clock I'm off too bed." Amy said yawning

"I'm glad we didn't get any homework. Night." Teresa followed Amy out of the bathroom. Hermione could see that all the door were open, including the balcony's

"Night." Hermione said in her new deeper yet not too deep voice, it suited Henry very well. It was a very sweet baritone voice

"I can't believe that our handiwork did this. Now, Henry, your hobbies. What did you used to do when you were younger that was tomboyish?" Pansy asked

"I…used to…" she couldn't finish because suddenly an owl swooped down; it was the same on that had dropped of her mother's letter

"Hey, it's not a howler." Ginny said cheerfully

"Thank Merlin. Good girl, Magnolia. Tell Iris and Oxalis I'm fine and doing something about it." Hermione told Magnolia the owl and the owl stayed at the corner of her bed, roosting quietly

"What's it say?"

"It's from Henry." She said and Pansy and Ginny looked at each other weird

"What? You're supposed to be Henry." Pansy said

"No. Henry is my best muggle friend. He knows about all of this. I send him letters when I write my parents. He just wrote to say that he feels really bad I didn't get on the team, he's finally got a tat and that he just got a new skateboard too."

"Too? Hermione, do you have a double life or something?" Ginny asked and Hermione blushed

"I'll tell you. I met Henry when we went to pre-school at three. We've been best friends ever since and when his brother John learned how to skateboard he taught us."

"How old were you?"

"Six. Henry's home life could be a hell of a lot better so he's always at my house along with John. John's in college right now actually in the States. University of Georgia on a football and writing scholarship; we're both proud of him."

"And Henry skateboards?" Pansy asked interested

"Yeah. He has all my gear until the summer, then we got to the skate park and hang out with our old friends. We always go to the park because everyone else has moved and in the summer, they come back. It's great actually."

"So you're like two completely different people?"

"Why do you think here I'm Hermione Granger and there I'm Lilac or Lilac bud? Yes, I'm kind of different but over there school came naturally so I never studied. Here, I learn a new thing everyday."

"I have your hobbies." Pansy and Ginny said together and Hermione rolled her eyes

"A skater/punk." They merely said and she again rolled her eyes

"At least I know how to do that." Hermione sighed, they helped her take off the changes and planning to writethe realHenry in the morning, Hermione went to sleep along with Pansy and Ginny, who went to her dorm quietly.


	11. I Just Wanna Live

Oneof my longest chapters so you're in for a long one people. But you do get to see male Hermione, and you won't believe it's her.

Chapter 13: I Just Wanna Live

It was the day of the tryouts and Draco and Ron were in the common room waiting for Harry to come. Hermione came down and tilted her head at them.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked stepping behind them

"We have to go to the tryouts. Since this person is going to be on our team, we get to choose." Draco answered

"Oh, so you'll be gone all weekend?"

"No, they're only doing the Quidditch part. So, we'll probably be back by dinner." Ron told her and she nodded as Harry knocked on the door

"That's Harry. C'mon Ma-Draco. Let's go. See ya 'Mione." Ron waved as he got his cloak and went to the door

"Yeah. See you later 'Mione." Draco smirked and Hermione glared at their retreating figures.

"3…2…1… Girls! It's time!" she yelled as she ran back upstairs and her three roommates did her transformation

"How am I going to get out of here without drawing attention?" Hermione asked as she shrunk her Firebolt and put it in her pocket and grabbed her skateboard and gear, courtesy of muggle Henry

"I'll say that you're my cousin. My aunt married a elf actually." Amy said and Hermione nodded

"I do look really elfish. Let's go cousin." Hermione grabbed Amy's wrist while Teresa and Pansy followed behind them. They headed down past the Great Hall and girls slowly turned their heads from their breakfast to stare at Hermione, excuse me, Henry

"They're staring at me…" Hermione muttered to Amy who giggled

"Don't worry _Henry_ they've just never seen you before. All the hype will pass soon." Teresa waved off her concern until Pansy gasped slightly

"Henry run."

"What?" Henry looked back at the Great Hall and found most of the female population gone

"Run!" Pansy yelled and a stampede was heard

"They're getting away!" a voice yelled

"Capture the hot male elf!" another screamed

"Back off you twits or I'll bat-bogey hoax you!" Ginny yelled and suddenly appeared next to Henry, Amy and Teresa. Pansy had stayed behind to fight off the hoards

"Oh yeah Teresa was right. The hype will definitely pass." Henry said as they got out unto the grounds and ran to the Quidditch pitch

"This sucks. It looks like we made you hotter than you should be." Ginny said from Henry's side

"Are they still behind us?" Amy turned around and the four stopped and turned to look; no girls were in sight and Pansy coming towards them brandishing her wand like a sword

"They won't be bothering you anymore Henry. No need to thank me." Pansy lightly patted Henry on the cheek and led them to the pitch

"You're not coming?" Henry asked the four girls

"No. You need someone to cover you. Don't worry. You'll be fine" Ginny said before giving Henry a hug

"Thanks." Henry shrunk his skateboard and took out his broom

"Good luck!" Teresa and Pansy yelled as Henry flew out of sight

"Alright everyone. This is the second audition for the training program seeing as no one was good enough to fill the third Chaser spot. We'll get ready in five minutes. Make sure you signed your names." Jason yelled and the scattered group of ten teenage boys went into little groups of two and three while the six members of the official training team merely watched on from the sides

"We didn't even need these second auditions. Hermione was just fine." Harry said and the others nodded

"Hey look, a late comer." Trey pointed; A guy on a skateboard came in through the gates and slowly eyed the competition

"He looks lost." Ron said

"I don't think so." Draco replied and walked over to the guy; his elfish features looked intriguing to the Slytherin boy

"Hey. Name's Draco Malfoy." Draco held out his hand and the guy shook it, soon answering in a mellow voice that contrasted with his femininity

"Henry Garrison. Is this really what I'm up against?" he asked and arched his eyebrows at the ten other contestants

"Yup. Looks easy enough?"

"Too easy. Where do I sign up?" Henry asked before smirking

"By Jason Phillips. JASON! NEW GUY!" Draco yelled and Jason nodded, waving Henry over

"See ya Draco." Henry said over his shoulders as he skated over to Jason

"He seems ok." Draco said to the others as he walked back to them

"He looks elfish." Harry said

"Yeah, look at his face. All feminine looking with those high cheekbones and pale pink lips." Trey replied and they stared at him "I don't go that way. I just observe really closely." The team took a quiet step away from Trey

"Everyone get back here! We're going to do it this way. Since there's 11 of you, there's three groups of three and Draco will join the fourth one. It'll be the trainees versus the actual team. It'll go like this…" Jason began to list groups of three "And finally Draco is going with Henry and Eddy. Ken, you blow the whistle. Alright, group1 let's go."

The three chasers joined everyone but Draco and Ken, who stayed with the other contestants. It was a sad win for the trainees, whose chasers wouldn't cooperate together or agree on anything even though they won. Henry, Eddy and Draco soon decided to talk strategy with Ken's help. Group2 came and went, better than Group1 but losing to their superiors. Group3 actually won and was pretty decent even if they lost because of the high score. Finally it was Group4's turn.

"Let's do this." Henry grinned as they mounted their broom and joined the rest of the team

"I don't want to lose again guys. Have you come up with strategy?" Harry asked as they came into the team circle

"Yeah. We're going for what me, Ken and Hermione did. Henry, Eddy you know what we told you right?" they nodded and Draco smirked "Like soldiers ready for battle. Let's get 'em." Draco said confidently and the team nodded in agreement

"Ready! TWEET" Ken blew the whistle

Henry darted out to grab the Quaffle from Jason. Smirking, he raced to the other end with Draco behind and to his left and Eddy behind and to his right. A bludger suddenly came into view and Henry barrel-rolled, passing it to Draco, who zoomed above him and scored. Jason got the Quaffle next but Trey's bat came down hard on a bludger and it smacked into the back of Jason's head. The fallen Quaffle made it safely into Henry's waiting arms who scored after a easily dodged beater came after him. Eddy scored immediately afterwards while Draco and Henry each scored three times more. The other team had repeatedly tried to score and only made it twice. The whistle sounded and the trainees obviously won.

"We've been humiliated by them." Viktor shook his head as he touched the ground

"Hey look at it this way. We'll all learn from each other." Jason said as the team of trainees celebrated above them

"That was incredible you three." Ron said smiling brightly at his teammates

"He's right. I think we all know who we're going to choose." Harry panted and Draco nodded before spotting Jason

"He's waving us down. C'mon." Draco led them down and Jason panted slightly before addressing the trainees and the contestants

"Well, we've never been worked so hard before. This was definitely training for us too. Trainees, it's time for you to put in your vote. Here's the box and within half an hour, we'll have our new Chaser. Good luck all of you. Voting begins now." Jason said as he placed a small blue box on a table that he summoned. All six players voted within 10 minutes

"Wonder who they picked?" asked a guy from group2

"Isn't it obvious? That Henry guy." Replied one from group1

"Henry? You mean skateboard dude?"

"Yeah."

"I'm right behind you just to tell you." Henry had one foot on his skateboard and his broom slung unto his shoulder, looking the most masculine he's looked all day

"Oh…Hi Henry." The two guys replied before shifting to the side and letting him pass by to get to the trainees

"It's obvious that they picked him." The two said together before hanging their heads

"You were pretty good out there Henry." Trey said, shaking Henry's hand

"Thanks. I did my best." He replied, shrugging his shoulders

"What's with the skateboard?" Harry asked

"This?" Henry flipped the board and it landed in his hand as he smiled "This is my baby. Been skating since I was six. Why?"

"I've always wanted to learn." Harry replied

"I'll teach you."

"Time for the results!" Jason yelled and the tribe of 17 young men came to his voice "It seems that the newest member of the Bulgaria training program is Henry Garrison. I want to thank all of you for trying out though. You did great and gave us a run for our money. Will Henry and the other trainees please stay?" Jason watched as ten young men left and seven more just looked at him; well, six looked and Henry merely shrunk his broom and put it in his pocket while he continually kick-flipped on his skateboard

"Garrison!" Viktor scowled and Henry merely glared at him

"Yes mother dear? I'm listening." Henry said and the others snickered while Viktor shook his head

"Just… pay… attention." He hissed

"Alright. How much does it want? Five bucks?" more snickers

"You know what? I might just like you if you stop that. Anyway, practices are on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays at seven till nine so don't be late. None of you. Understood?"

"Yes Viktor." The team chimed

"Can we go now or are you going to make sure we eat lunch too, mummy?" Henry asked before Viktor shook his head again and waved them off

"Be gone. All of you, before you give me a headache." Viktor turned around with a swish of his Quidditch robes and apparated to Merlin knows where

"Please, as I've said before, ignore him. He's always like this." Jason said as his teammates apparated one by one away

"So we've noticed." Henry said and there were more snickers

"You're a wise guy aren't you?" Jason asked rhetorically

"I wouldn't say wise. Maybe average intelligent but not wise." Henry retaliated and Jason rolled his eyes

"Just go." He merely said and apparated

"What I wouldn't give to tepee this place." Henry muttered as he skated slowly so that the Hogwarts students could keep up with him

"You're just a plain badass aren't you?" Draco asked and Henry smirked

"So you noticed. It doesn't matter really. I do it just to bring smiles on people's faces. That, and its really fun to tick people like Krum off. Where do you go to school anyway?" Henry replied

"Hogwarts." The three replied

"Cool." Henry nodded _'Like I didn't know that already'_

"You?" Harry asked

"I don't go to a wizarding school. I go to an muggle school." Ron and Draco gawked

"You don't go to a wizarding school! How'd you find out about this then?" Draco asked

"My cousin Amy goes to Hogwarts. She's a Hufflepuff prefect and called me up."

"Amy's your cousin?" Ron asked

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Henry asked

"Nothing but she never mentioned a elfin cousin."

"I'm half elfin and that's probably because you never asked. I gotta go. My mum'll probably be worried sick just like Krummy-poo over there."

"Aw, Henwy loves his mummy-kins." Draco cooed and Henry glared

"And well, your mother didn't mind that little fact last night." Henry snarled and Draco glared '_I can't believe I told him that and I know all about his mum'_ Henry thought

"Don't talk about my mum."

"Nor you mine. You started it anyway. Look, I just gotta go. See ya on Friday guys." He hopped on his broom and flew

"Bye Henry." The three Hogwarts students chimed as they walked around a bit

"I don't wanna go back so early." Harry whined

"Neither do I. We do have until dinner. What do ya wanna do?" Ron asked

"There's a pub near by if you wanna go there." Draco said, pointing across the street '_My mum would kill me…'_ he thought

"Fine by me." Harry and Ron shrugged together and entered the pub

It was a muggle pub by all things. It was the atmosphere of the Three Broomsticks with the drinks of the Hog's Head. Ron was probably the only one that looked like he didn't need a drink. Draco needs one from all the sweat and having to deal with his parents. Harry needs it because of the Horcruxes and of Sirius' death. Ron, feeling all happy- happy joy-joy, was only compelled to drink to be one of the guys. After a good hour, the boys left the pub, and only Ron felt a little light headed as they flew to their school. They decided to cool off in the Head Dorm until dinner and they sat quietly sprawled out in front of the fireplace. Soon, Hermione came out of the bathroom in a thick wool bathrobe, drying her hair with a towel and found them sleeping lightly.

"Even I'm not that tired from the audition." She muttered before lightly tickling Harry's cheek with her big toe

"Grr…I don't care what Uncle Vernon…I'm getting the last piece of pie for once…" he muttered before opening his mouth and lightly chomping on Hermione's foot "Ha…ha…" he muttered before his lips wrapped around her toe as he went into deep sleep again; Hermione had a hard time not laughing since it tickled and he was still talking sometimes about pie and his uncle. Draco and Ron woke soon to find Hermione in jeans and a long tee that reached mid-thigh and she was holding her mouth

"Morning Hermione. "the two chimed as they rolled on their stomachs

"Hi!" she squeaked and Draco saw Harry eating her foot

"What's he doing!" he asked incredulously

"He thinks it's apple pie. Eee!" Hermione squealed again, this time causing Harry to sleepily wake up

"Wha' happen' o ah wah pah?" Harry asked looking at Hermione like a small child

"You ate all the pie Harry. Please let go of the plate." Harry looked at his nose cross-eyed and saw her foot; he opened his mouth wide and Hermione slid her foot out and cast a drying spell. Hermione glared aqt their laughter while Harry rubbed his eyes and crawled to the sofa Hermione was sitting in

"Is it time to eat?" he asked, laying his head in her lap

"Yes. Now come on Harry. It's time to fill you with real food and no more pie." Hermione hoisted Harry up and he yawned

"No…no more pie…" he muttered and Draco and Ron looked at each other before exploding with laughter again

"I think that Henry's mum should be more worried about Harry than her own son." Ron said and Draco nodded

"Merlin, this boy is either more drunk than you were or too tired to think." Hermione gave Draco a sharp look at the drunk part

"I can think!" Harry said trying to stand straight "But just barely…I think." Hermione pulled at his cheeks as he took sharp intakes of breathe "Ow owowowowwowo!" she boxed his ears and he pranced around in pain "Owowowowowowowowow! That hurt!" Harry whined again to his cousin who shrugged

"That'll teach you from eating my foot again. Now come on. A performance like that deserves food." She said

"Yes ma'am!" Draco and Ron saluted her as she walked pass and they helped Harry recover his hearing

"Remember everyone. Becoming an Auror takes skill. Skill that you are to come back to learn Wednesday. Understood?" asked Remus as his 15 students began to pack up

"Yes Professor." They chimed and McGonagall nodded her approval of the date

"I would like to speak to Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger however so stay here you two." She eyed them and they stopped packing their stuff and followed her into her office at the front of the room

"Sit down, you're not in trouble…yet." She added the last bit as a warning and the two cringed , both being known to be well meaning rule-breakers but still rule-breakers

"Now, I understand that you, Potter, are in the Bulgaria training program. Correct?"

"Yes Professor." He said and she nodded

"You know that you have Auror training Monday and Wednesday 7-9, Training Fridays Saturday and Sunday 7-9 and Tuesday and Thursday are the official Gryffindor training days anytime after class. You realize that this is a busy schedule Potter?"

"Yes I do Professor. But I can do it." She looked at him skeptically "Honest to Merlin, I can. Look, if Hermione could do three classes at one time, the least I can do is have a full week. Quidditch and Auror training keeps my mind off of other things so it's good for me Professor." Harry looked as earnest as he sounded

"Never in all my years did I think that the son of James Potter actually liked to do work. This must be from your mother's side."

"It is." Harry and Hermione smiled at each other before McGonagall cleared her throat

"Well, if you need any assistance in managing your time, you can talk to either myself or Albus, understood?"

"Yes Professor."

"You can wait for Ms. Granger outside, Harry." She said with a small smile and Harry left the women alone

"Ms. Granger, it's come to my attention that you plan to try out for the Gryffindor house team."

"Yes."

"If you get in, you will have Auror training on Monday and Wednesday, Quidditch on Tuesday and Thursday in the meantime Prefect duties. Can you-"

"Handle it? Professor, this is me you're talking to." She smirked Henry's smirk

"I know but, it seems that something else is in your agenda as well."

"….What makes you say that?"

"Well, a mysterious teenage elf was seen earlier Saturday around lunch time and left with your roommates. You were the only one not there and you were nowhere to be found when you were needed for a Potions spill that almost disintegrated the whole dungeon. May I ask where you were?"

"The tryouts." Hermione said quietly and looked into her lap

"Why?"

"Trying out?"

"But it's for males only."

"I know." Hermione grabbed her wand in her pocket

"Then why would you make a fool of yourself by going?" Hermione stood up

"I didn't. I dressed up as a guy and I got picked! I'm on the team with Ron, Harry and Draco."

"Mr. Malfoy as well? Dear, there's another conference taking my time. But you dressed up as a male? Preposterous!" McGonagall looked at her prized pupil with wonder

"Look." Hermione went to the full length mirror in the room and changed everything except the tape, she wouldn't have time to take it back off

"Merlin's beard! You were the elf, just as Albus thought!" McGonagall stared at the man in her room

"He knew too? Oh Professor please don't tell the rest of the staff. I want to play. That's all I want to do. Play with Harry and Ron and even Draco! Please tell me you won't tell Professor!" the elf folded his hands together and pleaded with the shorter female

"Very well, but you showed me this for permission?" Henry nodded "Very well, and what's your story again?"

"I'm Amy's cousin that's half elf and goes to a muggle school."

"Muggle school?"

"Hmm mmm. And I love to skateboard. The guys already think I'm great. All I need to do is not fall in love and my cover won't be blown. That and not get caught in the showers." He and McGonagall looked at each other before each blushing in thought, yes that thought

"Hopefully your friends and Mr. Malfoy will not find out. They will be extremely upset if they find out your actions."

"How will they be upset? They wanted me to do something about it and I am. My name may be Henry Garrison to them but inside I'm still Hermione Granger. And my skills haven't changed either. We're getting that cup this year Professor." Hermione said after she changed back

"I can tell that Ms. Granger but… upset that you had to resort to this just to be who you are. You say all you want to do is play. But, at the same time, your lying to your best friends and any allies that you will have on the Bulgaria Centaurs and on the training team you're going to be with for two years. Is lying to them really worth playing?"

"I knew you would say that. If Harry knew, he'd be all supportive and everything. Ron will go ballistic seeing as I'm splitting my time between genders and actually look cute in both but then be like Harry and Draco…well, Draco will have to deal with it just like he deals with me everyday."

"And Jason? Lucas? And the other teammates that only know you as Henry and have never met Hermione? What will they think?"

"That I just wanted to play…" Hermione whispered before stuffing her wand in her pocket "Professor, I don't care about the consequences of what I'm doing. These are the consequences of what Krum did to me. Its his fault I have to resort to playing dress up and lying but I don't care about him anymore. What I care about is being me. Having fun and not needing to look up things in books that I already know. I know how to be Henry more than Hermione sometimes because in the summer, I am the female Henry. I love to skateboard and play Quidditch. I like punk, rock and any other music that gets you thinking and bangs your head. I'm just like that Professor. You can't stop me." Hermione turned and left the room as her teacher thought about what she said

"Hermione?" Harry asked as she came out of the classroom violently shouldering her bag

"Yeah?"

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing actually. Just girl chat is all."

"Oh. Its about dinner time. Let's go catch up with Ron and Ginny."

"How can I do this?" Hermione asked herself later that night after dinner as she brushed her hair in the mirror of the bathroom, not noticing the crack to the door of the boys' bathroom

"How can I be so dishonest and mean? Have I resorted to tricks to be me? Why can't they just accept me for who I am?" she asked the mirror that she sat in front of before sighing and answering herself

"Because I'm a woman. Just the same reason dad left.

"I was another girl in his way. I loved him with all my heart and yet he left because I wasn't what he wanted me to be.

"He wanted a boy, he got a girl…he wanted a dentist, he gets an auror…he wanted SOMEONE ELSE TO LOVE HIM-" she stood, threw her brush at the mirror and broke it as she gripped the sides of the sink

"And HE GOT HIMSELF A MISTRESS! I wanted him to break up with her-" the mirror slowly began to crumble to the ground and sink "And he GOT MUM THE DIVORCE SHE DESERVED!" she crumbled to her knees and her curly hair went over her shoulder to cover her heart and she looked at the fallen glass and the still intact brush, she reached for a glass piece and pricked herself in the process

"I wanted him to know that I loved him still…and he just laughed in my face and went to her house…" she muttered staring at her blood as if her were her heart just flowing away

Draco decided now it might be time to leave from his spot next to the separating door of the bathroom. He had come to scare her but instead listened to her words. She knew how he felt. No wonder she could feel the pain that he had that day in front of her door. She still feels sorrow, she feels it was her fault…just as he does. Why does his father have a mistress? Because his mother is ill. Why is he mother ill? The doctors say leukemia is genetic but Draco thinks its his fault because his mother is sick and tired of the family . But, instead of it being Lucius, Draco thinks she's tired of him. No matter how much he begged, she will never take the medicine just like Hermione begged her father to give up the mistress. How alike and yet how different these two were.

"I want to live life my way…" Hermione muttered still on the floor and Draco snapped out of his reverie "And yet, something always stops me.

"I want…to be happy…and yet, something always goes with all its power to make me sad again.

"Doesn't anyone like to see me smile a smile where there are going to be no worries behind it later on? Can I ever do that for once in my life? _Reparo_." Hermione muttered and the mirror fixed itself as she picked up her brush

"Can I ever just live my life the way I want without people criticizing and telling me no?" Hermione left and Draco stood there still looking through the crack in the door

"Yes…" he muttered "Yes you can." He turned and went to his bedroom


	12. Confessions of a Broken Heart

AN: This chapter has turned somewhat into a songfic since we have some singing in this chapter. No sorry, Draco's not singing. It's none other than- just read it please.

Chapter 14 Confessions of a Broken Heart

Hermione kneeling on the floor and his mother laying in bed had haunted Draco's dreams all night and he came out of his bedroom looking like a zombie. He was extremely surprised to see Hermione already up with Teresa, Amy and Pansy discussing something very hush-hush as they stayed huddled near the unlit fireplace. Thinking of scaring them, he tiptoed behind Hermione and slowly grasped her shoulder. She swiveled around and dragged his arm down, bringing him into the middle of the circle. Seeing him in that condition shocked the girls and they screamed. Rigel rushed out of the bathroom with his towel on his waist and Mimosa came out wrapped in a skimpy towel as well. Both Heads rushed to the fireplace and panted as they looked around.

"What happened?" they asked together as they stared at the four prefects

"Draco's face scared us. He looks like a zombie." Amy pointed as the boy rubbing his head as if in pain

"AGH! Rigel, kill it!" Mimosa gripped Rigel's arm as she screamed

"Honestly, he just didn't get enough sleep. C'mon Draco."

Rigel hoisted Draco unto his shoulder and brought him into the bathroom. A rush of water was heard and a yelp penetrated and the girls pants for air and they had screamed again when Draco opened his eyes. Draco came out of the bathroom dripping wet with his hair in spikes of all directions and glaring

"AGH!" the girls screamed together and Draco shook his head and body to get the excess water out and Hermione giggled at him

"He's a cute little puppy when he does that." She said and the other girls tilted their heads at Draco before nodding vigorously at him

"That's so true!" they squealed and Draco glared

"Mimosa finish your bath or else I'll throw you in and scrub you myself." He smirked at Mimosa's shock and she huffed before marching to the bathroom; Rigel had watched from the boys bathroom and now went in to finish his own shower

"I don't look that bad girls." He said and they shook their heads

"You slept pretty bad Draco didn't you?" Pansy went up and ran a hand through his hair until he shook his head

"It was nothing just a nightmare I had of something I saw." Draco locked eyes with Hermione and her eyes widened

"Um guys, stop fretting over Draco. He's a big boy. Let's go down and eat some breakfast huh? That'll make him look a whole lot better." Hermione suggested and the girls agreed after the three remaining prefects came down. Even though they walked in a group, Hermione slowed her pace so that she was walking with Draco

"What did you see?" she asked as if she was talking about the weather

"You will be able to live your life without being criticized Hermione. I won't tell you no if it's important to you." He whispered and she stopped walking; he turned around to face her and he saw he frozen with…he couldn't tell "Hermione?" he asked tenderly as he placed a hand on her shoulder; she shuddered and looked into his eyes

"Why couldn't you leave after… after I broke the mirror?"

"Because you reminded me of me. We're more alike than I thought and last night proved it." He said

He turned around on his heel, leaving her to walk to breakfast on her own a few yards behind him. It looked like she was walking normally but in truth she was in a daze. How could Draco watch her breakdown like that? How could she be so stupid as to not silence the bathroom? She knew she locked the girl's door and they were sleeping anyway so how could she be so stupid as to not lock the boy's door? But…what did he mean that they were more alike than he thought? Oh…his mother. She sat between Ron and Harry and Harry looked just like Draco did, without sleep, as he poked his breakfast solemnly

"Harry, nightmare?" she asked soothingly, placing a hand on his shoulder and he turned slowly to her with bags under his eyes before nodding just as slow

"I went to Dumbledore at around one and he says that he's got a mission for me to do anyway." He whispered and Ron had now turned to them to listen

"Wait! A Horcrux?"

"Shh Ron! He's sleepy and you yelling is not helping. Harry, maybe you should eat first before telling me anything, ok?" she pecked him on the forehead as he slowly nodded again and took a spoonful of scrambled eggs. Meanwhile, Draco was in the same state but slowly getting better as he ate and watch Crabbe and Goyle making fools of themselves.

"Alright you all did great! But now, the team is going to only choose one but, we want the others we choose to be replacements if someone is ill or if I lose all the bones in my arm again." Harry finished as he clapped his hands and the participants came down to the pitch ground; he looked a lot better

"How'd I do Harry?" Hermione asked wiping sweat off her brow as she smiled to a fellow Gryffindor who had tried out

"Like always. But, I still need to talk with the team. We'll post the results in the common room in two days! See ya inside!" Harry yelled as the Quidditch team and Hermione headed in the opposite direct

"Don't worry 'Mione, you did fine." Ginny said as they walked to the locker room, which was a long way to go

"Thanks-"

"Hermione!" a voice called, it was Draco and the Golden Trio and Ginny stopped with the others went on, not wanting to talk with the Slytherin

"Draco? What happened?" Hermione asked as Draco panted lightly from running to them

"Can I talk to you alone?" his eyes darted to the glares of protective Harry and Ginny and possessive Ron

"Sure. Guys, I'll see ya in the tower ok?" the three nodded and left Hermione with Draco to walk next to the lake "Draco, why'd you want to walk all the way here before telling me what you want?"

"This letter came for me during dinner, before you went to try out." He handed it to her and it had a strange insignia on the seal "That's my family insignia so it's from my father for sure. But…what if it's about…" he just chewed his cheek and Hermione looked into his eyes nodding

"You wanted me to find out with you?"

"….The doctor went to her a couple weeks ago. These are probably the results from the…"

"Exam. I'll open it with you." She slipped her pointer into one of the edges

"Slowly though." He put a hand on her hand and they made eye contact before Hermione looked back down and slowly opened the letter "Read aloud. I can't stand to see the words." Hermione's eyes skimmed the top half of the letters and chewed her bottom lip

"I can't read this aloud to you!" Hermione whimpered "I can't! Draco, this was for your eyes only you know."

"Read it! Please! I won't look at it until you do. Read the first paragraph at least and I'll read the rest." He had gripped her slightly muscled biceps and she looked at the boy in front of her. 'No, not a boy. A man. A scared and concerned man that's worried for his mother' Hermione thought before she took a breathe

"_Draco, you already know the doctor was here. It would take an idiot not to notice him. It seems that your mother only has_…has…" she broke off and looked to the lake

"I know that's not in the letter Hermione." He took the letter from her hands without snatching and she looked sadly at him while rubbing her elbows as if cold

"_It seems that your mother only has two… to… three years… to live…She would like for you to…write her often and get her a grandchild if possible for you. She says that you know the girl she is thinking about while I have no idea what she means by that. You are to update your progress in your duties to me by at least the first week of December. And the report must be fully detailed Draco. Make no mistakes. Iris say hello and your mother loves you. Lucius_…"

Draco looked at Hermione and though his voice sounded steady, his eyes had filled with silent tears and she watched as he collapsed painfully unto the bank of the lake, staring out into oblivion trying to take in what he had read. He still gripped the letter in his left and she gently crossed over to him and kneeled next to the letter. She tenderly took the letter out of his hand and threw it into the lake. The squid soon sent a tentacle and the letter vanished under the blue surface. She then turned to Draco and was not surprised to see him staring back. She reached for his hand even though her mind was reminding her that this was Malfoy, the one and only who had tortured her for years. 'Yes but not as much as my father' she thought bitterly as she tried to hold back tears and sniffled slightly. Draco snapped out of the daze that he had been when she sniffed and he turned to stare at his hand where the letter was. Or had been. He never noticed that Hermione took the letter and replaced it with her own calloused but petite hand. He held it more firmly as tears spilled out of his clear crystal stormy eye.

"I…don't know what to do…" he said Hermione shuffled closer to him to put her head on his shoulder as he continued "I can't stand…seeing her…just dying there and laughing…and smiling as if nothing is wrong with her. She tries so hard…so hard…to make me happy, you know? Yet…yet…" he gave a small grunting noise and buried his head in Hermione's shoulder so that his hot tears fell on her exposed neck and she wrapped her arms around him "She just lays there reading! That's all she does! Eat and sleep and read her muggle fairy tales because Lucius won't let her leave the room! And how can he just casually bring up my duties when he knows that I care so much about mummy! Yes I said mummy and I don't care!" he looked into her eyes when he said this, his eyes so light they looked like freshly laid cement before he leaned back into the crook of her neck, his tears momentarily stopping "She's the only one whose ever cared about me as much as I needed caring. And he's too much of a prick to realize it!" Draco sobbed and Hermione clutched the boy to her as she cried with him in his despair

"Where's Hermione? She should've been here by now." Ginny worried as she, Harry and Ron watched the other Gryffindors do a long-loved pastime of the tower: karaoke

"I don't know but she's missing out on Seamus singing 'Miss Independent'. Go Seamus!" Harry said as Seamus even began to dance on the raised platform that they had installed along with a screen to play the words on

"Go Seamus!" Hermione yelled from the door as she jumped a couch and landed next to Harry, who was on Ginny's left

"Hermione! How's Malfoy?" Ginny asked over the cheering and singing

"Oh! Malfoy's fine actually. We just went to discuss patrol times. He's secretive around others that we're paired together to patrol. Don't know why."

"Seamus pick a name already! You've sung three times in a row! Anymore and we'll be more deaf than a dead man!" Ron yelled

"Alright, alright! You English people can't appreciate good Irish music when you here it! Oi…who's next?" he stuffed his hand in a big top hat and fished out a name "Hey Hermione! You're up!" Seamus threw the cordless microphone at Hermione, who wasn't looking. She side glanced and caught it with her right hand "Oh the new Chaser I presume?" Seamus bowed and helped Hermione on stage

"Hopefully. What do you want me to sing?" Seamus dipped into a different hat and pulled out a sheet of paper as everyone listened on quietly

"Everyone! Here's Hermione Granger singing some song named Simple and Clean by U…ta... Uta...uh yeah some chick!"

"I know that song! It's by Utada Hikaru! Who put that song in?" asked fellow game-freak Taylor, a fourth year

"Me." A third year by the name of Alison said "I love Kingdom Hearts. Sora's adorable." Hermione smiled wistfully at remembering her favorite RPG character

"Very true Alison. Ok, ready to hear the music." Hermione swayed for the first few seconds and began in slightly loud whispers

**You're giving me too many things**

**Lately you're all I need**

**You smiled at me and said**," she faced Dean playfully and placed a hand on his cheek as he sat in front of her

"**Don't get me wrong I love you**

**But does that mean I have to meet your father?**

**When we are older you'll understand**

**What I mean when I said "No**

**I don't think life is quite that simple**" she placed that hand on her heart as the other held the mic tightly as she backed up

**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say please**

**Oh baby, don't go**

**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**

**It's hard to let it go**

**The daily things that keep us all busy**

**Are confusing me**

**That's when you came to me and said**" she called to Harry with a hand stretched out to him and

**Wish I could prove I love you**

**But does that mean I have to walk on water?**

**When we are older you'll understand**

**It's enough when I say so**

**And maybe some things are that simple**" soon, she began to think of Draco and closed her eyes, adding an unknown dramatic affect

**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say please**

**Oh baby, don't go**

**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**

**It's hard to let it go"** she hugged herself with one arm as her house mates looked on mesmerized by their bookworm

"Go Mione" Ron yelled

**Hold me**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning**

**Is a little later on**

**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all-**

"You go Hermione!" Ginny yelled

**-Nothing's like before"** Hermione opened her eyes and smirked at Harry, not noticing the open portrait door

**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say please**

**Oh baby, don't go" **she reached out into the applauding crowd and touched her face

**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**

**It's hard to let it go**

**Hold me**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning**

**Is a little later on**

**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**

**Nothing's like before**

**Hold me**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning**

**Is a little later on**

**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me a all**

**Nothing's like before" **she held the last syllable for a while and ended as quietly as she started

"More!" Lavender and Parvati yelled an the cheers grew

"Oh I couldn't guys. Nu-huh. One daily is a healthy dose for me. More and I'll never stop. I'll pick a name though…" Seamus handed her both hats and she picked two slips quickly without noticing "The song is Perfect sung by Weezer. Harry Potter ladies and gentlemen!" Harry went pink and Ginny had to push him on stage

"Hermione!" he called but she paid no mind

"Ladies and gentlemen! Harry can fly, he can duel, and he can just barely do his homework so let's see if this boy can sing!" Hermione patted him on the back and walked off, only looking back to notice him mouth 'I hate you' at her

"C'mon Harry, you like this song! Be glad it not Avril Lavigne or Madonna!" Dean yelled and Harry looked scared at that notion

"Ok now I'll sing." Harry gulped accidentally into the mic and there were a few snickers "Hey, I've never sung before!" he said

"But you've danced!" Parvati said

"Yeah you weren't that bad Harry! Just go on!" Lavender added on and he gulped again

"I hate Hermione." He said and Hermione nodded mouthing 'I love you too' before he started

**What's the deal with my brain?  
Why am I so obviously insane?  
In a perfect situation  
I let love down the drain.  
There's the pitch, slow and straight.  
All I have to do is swing  
and I'm a hero, but I'm a zero.**

Harry continued and everyone understood what he was saying.

**Hungry nights, once again  
Now it's getting unbelievable.** Here was the boy who lived,**  
'Cause I could not have it better,  
But I just can't get no play** who had suffered so much and yet,**  
From the girls, all around  
As they search the night for someone to hold onto.  
And I just pass through...** he's the captain of the Quidditch team,**  
**

**Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
**

**Get your hands off the girl,  
Can't you see that she belongs to me?** he's in a training program and**  
And I don't appreciate this excess company.  
Though I can't satisfy all the needs she has** he has the potential to be a successful auror.**  
And so she starts to wander...  
Can you blame her?** He loved them just because they were Gryffindors, like him**  
**

**Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh. **They were his family, next to Petunia.**  
Singing...** (Oh yeah, she's visited the house already and met Natalie so yeah) **  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
**

**Tell me there's a logic out there.** He was their brother,**  
Leading me to better prepare  
For the day that something really special might come.** Their Gryffindor brother**  
Tell me there's some hope for me.  
I don't wanna be lonely** who protected and worried over them.**  
For the rest of my days on the earth.  
**

**Oh..!  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...** **"** Harry finished and everyone cheered

"Ok so I can sing." Harry said modestly and shrugged until he handed the mic to the next singer, Parvati. Harry sat back down and looked for Ron and Hermione

"Where are they?"

"Don't worry. They saw you and didn't laugh but, someone came to get them. Something about prefect duties. Oh Parvati's singing Take My Breathe Away…sweet." Ginny said as she leaned into Harry embrace

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as Jonah and Amy led them to their dorm

"I don't know Hermione. Mimosa, I think. Something's up with her." Amy held her wrist and dragged her quickly as Jonah and Ron stayed more behind. The other prefects were seated near the fireplace and told Hermione and Ron that only they were asked to enter. Draco was just entering the dorm with Pansy. The pair rushed to the Head Girl's room where multiple people were already there: Rigel, Poppy, Dumbledore, Snape, Minerva and Remus. They were surrounding the bed as a pale figure laid in it.

"What's wrong with her Poppy?" asked Minerva as the nurse shook her head

"It only looks like it could be what Mr. Rigel only thought it to be. The wizard Scarlet fever."

"But how?" Remus asked "Muggle Scarlet Fever is merely cured with penicillin now. Can't we use that?"

"No you twit, you can't." Snape drawled and Hermione gasped at her fellow Gryffindor

"Oh Mimi!" Hermione said rushing to the girl's bedside

"Hermione?" Mimosa asked turning her head

"Yeah. I'm here and so is Ron."

"My joints hurt. And my stomach too."

"How's your heart Mimi?" Hermione asked looking under the covers for rashes, which she found

"It feels big…"

"Professor this isn't regular Scarlet Fever." Hermione told Dumbledore

"I know, It's Wizard scarlet fever." Poppy said

"No. It looks like Rheumatic Fever. But even more serious than I've ever hear before."

"Rheumatic fever…" Poppy looked under the covers and Hermione pointed out the skin rashes and the spasms caused by what Hermione thought of as chorea "This child is a genius. Either way we need to keep you in the hospital wing."

"What about my duties?" Mimosa struggled to yell

"Appoint someone quickly than Ms. Mimosa." Minerva was biting her cheek when she said this

"Hermione, you. You be Head Girl until I'm better."

"What-" Hermione started as Dumbledore began to levitate the bed

"If not, Teresa. Both of you work together." Mimosa was taken out of the room and Hermione and Ron followed until Rigel wanted to follow but wasn't allowed. The Head Boy merely sat in the armchair while all the prefects laid at his feet like lost children

"What now Rigel?" Draco asked from behind Rigel's chair and Rigel looked up at Draco

"I don't know. I guess I just have to work with her replacements."

"Ments? Who?" asked Amy

"Apparently Teresa and Hermione are her replacements. Either or/and both." Rigel nodded to the girls who were just sitting there

"Let Teresa go do it." Hermione merely said

"What!" the other prefects yelled, even Rigel arched an eyebrow

"Let Teresa do it. I have many priorities, not only to my prefect duties but to my cousin and house. I can't add on more that will probably make me unable to perform my other priorities. Teresa only has her prefect duties to mind about so this won't block any of her activities. Please, I would love to do this. I've been wanting to be Head girl since first year. But, I won't go ahead of my time and when it isn't my number one priority. For Teresa, her prefect duties are her only priorities that take up time so she can handle the extra activities." Hermione finished and Rigel thought about this

"Alright. Hermione has good arguments. Even though most of you are surprised, she presents well. Teresa will be Mimosa's temporary stand-in. Any questions?" Hermione raised a hand

"What is Mimosa to you?" they all stared as she walked to Rigel and put a hand on his shoulder as he hung his head to the side to look away from her "I don't want to be rude, but I'm one of her closest friends and am taking this hard but you look like your heart has been torn in two. Has it? Been torn, broken in two?" Rigel looked back up at her and just gave her that 'You know you're right' look. She merely nodded her head and patted his shoulder in sympathy and empathy as the others held a quiet silence in memory of their temporarily out of commission Head Girl.


	13. Let Me Go

AN: Alright people here is some action for you. Some Inferi, some fire breathing and a little ice skating. Go for it.

Chapter 15: Let Me Go

"Hustle, hustle people! You needs muscles! Move, move!" Viktor yelled as the trainees ran through the obstacle course in the dark evening night, the moonlight just beginning to shine

"Viktor isn't this harsh?" Jason asked as Ken slipped a bit and slip three yards on his bum in mud

"Not at all. This is how I was trained in school. It's easy."

"Yeah, for those Hogwarts guys. Look at them. Even Henry is having more fun than torture."

"He just loves to bug me huh?" Viktor and Jason watched as he jumped a hurdle with ease

"Maybe he likes you." Jason nudged Viktor whose eyes widened

"He's not that feminine. He's more manly than some of the guys on our team. It may be just looks but he's anything but girly." Viktor said with confidence in his voice even though even Henry slipped a little bit but actually hydroplaned instead of falling down

"More skateboarding?" Draco asked as he jumped the hurdle and was next to Henry

"Try it. You too Harry and Ron!" Henry called behind him and the four began skating on the mud

"Very creative you guys! What are you going to do now? A figure 8?" Viktor yelled and the Hogwarts students shook their heads and Henry got ready. He jumped and spun twice in the air before landing nicely and continuing his skating

"Very pretty Henry. 9 out of 10." Draco clapped as Henry bowed and slip backwards into the next hurdle

"That one hurt!" the three said as they headed over to Henry, who was slowly swaying as he got up

"Never again will I spin like that." He said in a voice that sounded so much like Hermione's

"Henry? You ok? You sound like my cousin." Harry patted Henry on the back and Henry coughed

"Yeah," he covered his mouth with his hand, coughing all the while "I probably got mud in my throat, is all."

"All right, everyone in!" seven mud covered sixth years kneeled in front of the two mentors who were checking them over "Good job, you're all nasty and dirty. We need to work more on stamina and coordination tomorrow. Now, hit the showers and head home." Viktor pointed behind him and the seven young men went into the showers

"You guys are idiots." Henry said as he grabbed his wand

"What?" Draco asked as he pulled his shirt over his head and work on his pants

"We have magic for a reason." He cleaned himself with a simple charm

"So? And since when did elves use wands?" Draco had stripped down to nothingand headed into the shower with an equally stripped Ron, Harry and Trey.

"I'm a certain type of elf. Any magic not pertaining my type I need a wand." Henry leaned his clean head against the entrance of the showers area, blushing from getting the good view

"And your type?" Harry asked from inside

"Fire elves of the Northern mines." Henry said, trying to get the image of her cousin's... yeah that.

"Oh…"

"Jump in Henry!" Ken whipped Henry in the head with a old fashioned towel-whipping

"Ken!" Henry yelped and jumped into the showers to chase his fellow chaser

"You're the idiot Henry! Just grab a towel and whip him back." Draco pointed to the towels on a table away from him as he turned back to his shower

"Oh…like this!" Henry whipped him in the ass and Draco swiveled around quickly to see Henry run out of the showers area

"Get back here Henry!" Draco didn't even bother to dry off and ran out to follow his elfin friend; Harry and Ron looked at each other and shook their heads

"They can't be gay." Ron said

"I dunno. Draco's as straight as they come but maybe if you meet the right guy…" Harry and Ron looked at each other and took step away

"Holy shit!" Henry saw Draco behind him as he darted in between the locker rows

"Get back here Henry!" Draco roared playfully as he grabbed a towel from a bench

"You think I'm stupid?" Henry yelled behind him before he almost hit the back door and saw Draco close by towel armed and ready

"Yeah you pretty much are." Draco was face to face with Henry, who was looking around for a way out

"No actually, all part of my plan."

"Huh?" Draco lowered his arm and Henry ran past him

"Idiot!" Henry yelled behind and Draco dropped the towel

"That's it! No one makes a fool out of Draco Malfoy!" Draco yelled while charging at the elf

"Just did!" Henry had stopped for a second and suddenly Draco had tackled him "Holy shit!"

"You slippery little bastard!" Draco panted from on top of Henry

"Yeah well, you're the one that's wet and naked Draco." Henry pushed Draco so that he was on top; Draco actually looked down and realized this finally and blushed gracefully

"Oi Viktor, your lover boy has his eyes on someone else!" Jason yelled as he eyed the boys on the ground slowly getting to their feet, Draco soon held out his hand after he had found a towel to wrap himself in.

"You were fast." Henry shook it and the two smirked

"You too. I gotta go home though. See ya tomorrow guys." Henry grabbed his broom and slowly walked out the room; Draco changed quickly and left saying that he had patrol soon

"That's weird I thought Hermione did. Oh well." Ron shrugged and put on his pants as Harry continued to look at the exit

"That was so much fun!" Hermione panted as she walked the Quidditch pitch to get to the entrance

"Henry! Wait up!" Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Draco running after her

"Oh man. A rematch? Catch me you moron!" She said in Henry's voice as she beamed to the entrance.She couldn't make up a lie to tell Draco so quickly as to why she was there so late.

"You're an idiot!" Draco yelled and Hermione stopped

"What did you call me?" Hermione yelled in her own female voice and Draco almost caught up with her

"Hermione?" Hermione stopped and looked around, looking for a place to hide

"The bench…" she muttered as she ran to the lone bench that was on the business filled street, though now empty do to the late hour it was empty except the two prefects

"Hermione? Is that you?" Draco was only a yard away from her bench and she was starting to slowly walk away when he turned to the opposite direction

"Hey!" Draco dived and tackled Hermione into the muddyy ground and held down her wrists in a similar manner from earlier with Henry as he stared in amazement

"Hello Draco." She said and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion

"Where's Henry?"

"Why? He your boyfriend?" Hermione snapped

"Very funny Hermione. You two are actually alike, have a lot in common." Draco helped her up

"Oh really, like what?" she put her hands on her hips

"You're both cocky little shits." Draco said and Hermione growled

"You asshole!" Hermione jumped him and brought him to the ground

"What the hell was that Hermione?" Draco yelled from below Hermione

"I am not a cocky little shit!" Draco stared "Ok maybe I am cocky but Henry is not a little shit and neither am I?"

"How would you know about Henry?"

"I am Henry!" Hermione hissed in Draco's ear and his eyes widened "Shush!" she covered his mouth with one hand and planted herself flat against Draco as the trainees came out and flew to their schools; the two watched as Ron and Harry flew above them twenty minutes after Henry had left the locker room

"No way…" Draco muttered and Hermione sat up and opened her jacket

"Hello! I'm flat!" The light from a street light made it possible for Draco to see she was right

"But…but…you were good this morning!" Draco finally sat up with Hermione in his lap

"Thank you. But, since I wanted as little magic altering as possible so this is tape." Hermione poked her abdomen

"Oh wow…" Draco poked her stomach and felt the layer of tape underneath her shirt

"I didn't want this. I thought this wouldn't happen." She stepped off him and zipped up her jacket

"What wouldn't happen?" Draco asked her getting up himself

"One of you finding out and then snitching to Viktor and Jason."

_I won't tell you no if it's important to you._

"I won't snitch Hermione. You should've been on in the first place. Look, you're covered in mud and sweat again. Let's get you back to school so we can patrol in peace." Hermione nodded and the two flew off together to school when Krum and Jason were heading for the pub.

"I'm so tired…" Hermione yawned as she came back from patrol with Draco, the two of them plopping down next to each other in the couch

"Yeah…who knew telling off fourth years would be so tiring?" Draco joked and Hermione lightly punched him

"It wasn't that Draco. We came an hour after curfew…I…think it was practice though. That fall knocked me pretty good actually." Hermione rubbed her shoulders where the pain had shot up to first during the impact

"Come here." Hermione turned her back to him and Draco gently massaged her shoulder "Better?"

"Yeah actually. You won't be doing this to Henry will you?"

"No. Now shut it or else I won't do it to Hermione either."

"I'm sorry…" they stayed quiet the whole time unless Hermione let out a small sigh or gasp "Hey aren't you tired?" Draco was slowing down and his arms were burning him

"A little." He lied and Hermione told him to turn his back to her; she started off softly before really getting into it "Oh!" Draco groaned a bit "That feels really good."

"Well, you're so tense it should be." Hermione joked and Draco yawned until he groaned every once in a while

"Would you two shut up?" Rigel came out of his room and saw Hermione giving Draco a massage "Oh, that's what…I thought…um…get to bed ok?" Rigel blushed a bit before heading into his room

"He's right." Draco put a hand on Hermione's hand brought it off his shoulders "We should go to bed." Draco stood and Hermione nodded

"Right. I'll sleep here tonight. The girl's will be hounding me about information about the showers tonight again."

"Alright. Night Hermione." Draco headed for the stairs

"Night Draco." Hermione merely laid in the couch and watched the flames of the fire

"I'll bring a blanket later." Draco said and she merely grunted, and he took that as ok

It was about maybe one o'clock when Hermione heard footsteps coming from the boys' dorm. She peered over the back to see Harry heading for the door. 'He probably stayed over' Hermione thought until she noticed the serious look in his face and the fact that the Marauder's Map wasn't with him. The next thought that crossed her mind was the mission Dumbledore had for him. Realizing this, she grabbed her wand and made herself blend in with the background as he headed out into the hall; she left anote for Draco knowing that he would wake up to look for her soon. She followed quickly as he was in the invisibility cloak. Her assumptions were correct and soon he called out the password to the Gargoyle statue. As she followed closely behind, she just barely made out his footsteps on the hard marble. She slipped in quietly as he opened the door to Dumbledore's office and closed it quickly behind him.

"Professor!" Harry yelled taking off the cloak

"I'm right here. No need to shout Harry." Dumbledore came from the back of his office and sat in his chair, indicating Harry to do the same and Hermione merely stood behind her cousin

"What do you need me to do sir?" Harry got to the point and Hermione held her breathe

"I need you to come with me to Egypt. The tomb of Cleopatra actually. It seems that a Horcrux is there."

"Gryffindor?"

"Ravenclaw. It seemed that Rowena was actually a Half-blood, much to Salazar's disappointment. Her mother was half-Japanese, half English and her father full English. Her grandmother had been a priestess or what they called in Japan, a miko. She had a family heirloom: an ancient bow from the early 1200's. That is what we're getting in Cleopatra's tomb in Egypt, which was her favorite country next to England and Japan of course. Now, are you ready?" Dumbledore stood as did Harry

"I'm ready."

"No!" Hermione took off the spell and revealed herself to her cousin and professor

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry gripped her shoulders

"I'm going with you obviously!" she said passionately swatting away his hands and holding his wrists

"No you're not! I can't have you put in danger."

"I've been in danger since Death Eaters have found out I'm muggle-born. I will not abandon you!"

"You won't be abandoning me Hermione. I'll be fine! I'll be with Dumbledore!"

"I don't care if you were personally guarded by the Prime Minister! I am going with you! This is Ravenclaw's weapon and I was almost sorted into Ravenclaw. This is something I should be in on!"

"Hermione no!"

"Don't you tell me no! I'm older than you. I'm telling you right now that I'm going with you to Egypt! Ron's already gone there and I never get to travel." Hermione stated and Harry couldn't tell her anything back so he merely looked at Dumbledore, who had been shocked to talk after Hermione's aggressiveness came out

"Professor. Tell her." Harry said pleading with the old man

"Tell her what?" he asked innocently

"That she can't. It's endangering her life. She needs to go back to bed and not worry about me."

"And what happens with what's inside the tomb? Egyptians didn't have nymphs or sirens but the Romans sure did. And may I remind you that she was with Julius Caesar and with Mark Antony? That means that she probably grew fond with some of their mythology which means that she could've liked anyone of those mystical creatures in her tomb. How you found it I don't know. But I am going!" Hermione put her foot down and the two just stared; Harry simply sighed when Dumbledore reached for his cloak and Hermione crossed her arms and smirked at Harry

"Why?" he asked muttering the question but Hermione patted his head

"Because I care. Now put on your Invisibility cloak. It'll be cold." Hermione summoned her own and the three walked down to Hogsmeade so that they could apparate with Dumbledore

"Hold on. This might feel weird a bit." Dumbledore said and a loud crack penetrated the silence

"Bloody hell…" Hermione and Harry breathed together as they appeared in front of the Sphinx

"I would've expected a better response but you can say that too. The tomb of Cleopatra has never been seen by muggle eyes hence why there isn't a big story on it. It's said to be inside the Sphinx, in the lower levels that have somehow been bare to be turned into a underground tomb for her. The Sphinx was her favorite part of her country, next to the fact that Caesar and Mark Antony visited her." Albus explained as he walked to the mouth of the great half lion

"How are we going to get in?" Harry asked from next to Albus as Hermione stepped next to him, her feet quietly moving on the white sands

"_The mouth of the Sphinx will only open to those willing to face impending danger. It shall know if one truly deserves to see the treasures it holds inside of it."_ Hermione stepped up as sheread therunes that had been placed there for an inscriptionand placed a hand on the large paw

"I believe she's right." Albus nodded as the Sphinx reacted to Hermione's touch; it slowly lowered it's head and it's jaws opened wide, creating a opening wide enough for three trucks to go into

"Whoa… go Hermione." Harry muttered as she turned to them and jerked a finger behind her

"Are we going in or what?" she asked cheerfully before Albus began to walk to the Sphinx and Harry jogged to keep up with the two

The mouth's opening of the Sphinx led to a spiraling sand staircase leading down for Merlin knows how long. There were no drips or creaks that you would expect from someplace so old but it held its youth as if it had been built the day before. The staircase led to a wide hall with an array of doors on both sides.

"Wands out, eyes sharp. _Lumos_." Albus lit the hall partly and it soon filled with light when two more wands helped it

"There! To our right!" Hermione whispered as she looked in that direction; as she had warned Harry, there were some mystical creatures in her tomb just not happy nymphs or sirens. Maybe a Inferi or two but no nymphs or sirens

"What I wouldn't give to be able to do the killing curse on them." Harry said and Hermione rolled her eyes

"These are corpses Harry they're already dead!"

"She's right again!" Albus said backing into the door behind them as the Inferi got closer

"What…want…you…?" It groaned as it walked to them

"To find Ravenclaw's bow and bring it back to Hogwarts." Albus said calmly, putting down his wand

"No…more…?" the Inferi asked

"No more after we find it. We will not disturb the Queen."

"Very….well…" the Inferi somehow vanished as quickly as it had appeared and left Hermione and Harry staring after Albus as he entered the door that the Inferi had entered from

"I really don't want to see another one of those again." Hermione shuddered as they entered a room that was as bare as the hall they had came from except for a door at the other end

"Too bad. Looks like they really liked you." Harry said because the moment that Albus had touched the second door, it crumbled to reveal three freshly dug Inferi heading for them; the door they had came from was sealed and the other way out was past the three corpses

"Got a spell Professor?" Harry asked as he backed into his teacher

"Let's see which ones work. _Engorgio_." Albus pointed at a corpse and it soon began to blow up like a balloon

"That's mean Professor! Can't we just slice their heads off or something?" Hermione replied as she beat her Inferi over the head with a bat she conjured, it's head turned 180 and still it walked

"Yeah like that's any better Hermione. Besides, it's more fun. _Engorgio_!" Harry's Inferi bloated like a whale

"Oh fine. _Engorgio_!" she dropped the bat and got her wand from her pocket. First the head blew up and then the body, the three explosion resulting in maggots and teeth being spilled all over the room "Well, at least it isn't as bare as before." Hermione said on the bright side before kicking the lower jaw of someone, not noticing the maggots trying to get back together

"That's mean Hermione." Harry saw her kick and she shrugged

"Couldn't you see how old they were. They were wearing ancient Roman armor from the times of Cleopatra and Caesar. They were bound to get kicked in the mouth sometime or another."

"Fierce…" Harry muttered before wandering into the next room; it had no other door or openings, just three walls and the hole they came in from

"They're back." Harry had looked behind him to see the headless Inferi

"_Incendio_!" Albus yelled and a stream of fire burned the three corpses to a crisp "Have to sayI can't believe I quite forgot that one."

"Brilliant…" Harry breathed

"What's this?" Hermione went to the wall to their left and touched the barrier cautiously as if looking for something;

"What's what?" Harry asked coming to her side

"Oh I see it. Notice here how the stones are built in a somewhat staircase pattern? they nod Now look here." Albus crossed to the opposite wall and pointed again to show them "Here, the stones are one on top of the other with no staircase effect and just straight lines."

"It's behind one of those walls. The one without the staircase effect looks younger though. This sandstone is lighter, more fresher looking than the none staircase effect. On top of the, the staircase effect was seen in the hall we were just in." Hermione said studying the wall and Harry just blinked twice in that wha-? kind off way before shaking his head and bracing himself

"Yeah… so let's go in and get this bow already." Harry said gripping his wand tightly

"Yes but how." Hermione thought aloud and Harry looked around and noticed the hieroglyphics on the ceiling

"Uh…Professor, Hermione. Would that happen to be a clue as to how to open the wall?" the other two looked up

"Harry, you're a bloody genius." Hermione said lightly patting him on the shoulder

"I try."

"Hmm…It says…_Ennervate Avis Incendio…_" Dumbledore muttered and the wall Hermione had been studying opened up

"Restore the fire eagle!" Harry and Hermione cried into each other's face before grabbing their wands and facing the crumbling wall

"Professor is there more?" Harry yelled as they began to see the fire behind the sandstone

"Yes… _Ennervate Avis Aguamenti…_"

"Restore the water eagle too?" Hermione asked and the wall behind them began to crumble

"Okay the third one's got to be it- dive!" The _Avis Incendio_ had finally emerged and let's say the wall was just a little to small for him to live comfortably

"There's no more! It's just these two! _Aguamenti_!" Albus showered the fire eagle with water and it shook its big head

"Squawk! Squawk!" the fire eagle cried until Harry noticed the water eagle behind them

"This is not our day!" Harry yelled as he saw the pedestal holding the bow behind the water eagle

"Squawk! Us either!" squawked the water eagle who clicked its beak at the more violent fire eagle and the two been having a squawking argument; yet…only Hermione was able to understand the birds

"Look." Hermione whispered and pointed at the bow glowing behind the water eagle, who wouldn't notice if someone went by

"Who goes in sir?" Harry asked Dumbledore who looked at the two

"Who is faster?"

"Hermione you're up. Don't get stomped on." Harry said automatically

"I'm already gone." Hermione whispered and she bolted silently past the water eagle who somehow hadn't dripped once…she ran until her lungs burned but it seemed like the bow wouldn't get closer

"Oh the little birdie tried to get past." The fire eagle pointed out and the water eagle plucked up Hermione by the cuff of her shirt and she didn't struggle once "Smart birdie."

"Caw- caw!" she mocked "We just wanted the bow." Hermione said and fire eagle breathed fire near her feet which she raised, annoyed at the bird

"_Aguamenti_!" Harry yelled and the fire eagle glared at him

"Can I eat him?" he asked the water eagle who shook its head; Harry looked confused, one can only speak so many different languages

"Jush givh dem da boh." The water eagle said, Hermione was still in his beak

"But the riddle." The brother whined

"I can answer anything you ask me _Avis Incendio_. Give me your best one."

"Hermione. Do you know what you're doing?" Albus asked from below

"Of course. We get it right, we get the bow. Wrong and well, Voldemort's going to have to kill someone other than Harry."

"There's three? Oh Kanna, put her down and let's feast! We haven't had mortal in millennium!" 'Kanna' put her down but glared slightly

"Conner we are not going to eat these humans. They are apparently extremely clever as to not be dead already."

"Maybe that's because we haven't eaten them!"

"Silence. Mortal, I will ask you a riddle. If you are correct in your first answer, I will let you pass and retrieve the bow. You answer incorrectly, and my brother will feast on your livers."

"I like brain better Kanna."

"Shut up Conner. Now, mortals…A boy has 50 cents. He buys two Doritos, then, his friend gives him 25 cents and he buys 10 Bubbaloos. His girlfriend gives him 25 cents and his mother gives him a dollar. He goes to the store and buys ten more Bubbaloos. He owes his friend so he pays him back in Bubbaloos. His girlfriend breaks up with him so he gives her back the money she gave him. How much does he have left?"

"He has 75 cents left Kanna." Hermione said quickly after the riddle was asked and 'Conner' clucked his beak

"We had a deal Ms. _Avis Aguamenti_. Can we please get the bow now?" Harry pointed out and Kanna bent her beak down to Harry and her liquid blue eyes peered into his green ones, this time, Harry was able to understand

"You remind me of my mistress. She had emerald eyes just as you do young one. Doesn't he Conner?" Conner huffed "Oh you moron, be nice. Well, you remind me of Mistress Rowena. Well, before she began getting serious with that darn Master Salazar. But none of that. Go and get the bow." Hermione ran and finally grasped the bronze bow and smirked as blue energy created a aura around the wood and string and she walked back

"They interrupt our sleep Kanna. They can at least take us to the outside. I haven't seen the earth in centuries…"

"Shut it Conner. Well, can you take us actually? To the top with you?" Kanna asked and the students looked at Albus

"Can we take them with us?" Hermione asked

"Can you get any smaller?" he asked and the two birds suddenly behind phoenix-sized "Very well. I'll take the bow and you two take the birds on your shoulders." Conner flew to Harry and Kanna to Hermione but the bow wouldn't let Albus take it; they turned to Kanna

"Oh…only a true Ravenclaw can touch the bow. It has been passed down to the most clever of my mistress's family. Only the girl can touch it and me." Hermione relayed the message to the men, who shrugged

The five walked back through the room filled with maggots and corpse bits and then the dark hall into the stairs. The sun was just on the horizon and Hermione panicked. After calming her down, Dumbledore was able to Apparate the five of them back to Hogsmeade. Getting the Invisibility cloak, Hermione, Harry, Kanna and Conner made it back into the Head Dorm where a certain Slytherin and Gryffindor glared at them from the couch in the common room, where they had waited for a good 4-5 hours.

AN: Well, thanks for reading another chapter... I can't believe I made Draco tackle Henry while he was in his birthday suit though... Grins But I made all of them that way... Oh boy, she even saw Ron and Harry blushes well, they're not bashful to say the least.

ANN: I'm thinking of reposting the story so you few reviewers out there please tell me what you think because I hat ethe beginning chapters now.


	14. Sugar, We're goin' down

Chapter 16: Sugar, We're Goin' Down

"You are irresponsible, immature and yet, expect to be treated as adults. Are you serious?" McGonagall asked Hermione and Draco after breakfast the next morning

"Professor, what did we do?" Hermione asked

"Forget 'we'. What did I do?" Draco asked and Hermione indiscreetly stepped on his foot

"You both came in after curfew from practice while Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were here half an hour early." Draco snuck a peak at Hermione who merely looked the same as before

"Oh yes, I knew all about it. I gave her the permission to continue. Now, you two, as punishment will not go to practice today."

"What!" the two cried incredulously "You can't possibly do that!"

"I can, and it's done. Owls have already been sent to Jason Phillips and Viktor Krum explaining that Draco Malfoy and Henry Garrison cannot make it to practice today due to school issues."

"I'm supposed to go to a muggle school Professor."

"You failed your last science test."

"That's lovely Professor. So, I'm an hour late after curfew yet I go and save Ravenclaw's bow. How nice to repay me Professor." Hermione said

"That's the Henry in her." Draco tried to explain

"No. That's the Hermione in me." Hermione glared at her teammate, who slightly cringed

"Either way I do not care. You two are going to work in the kitchens today. Making the meals and washing all the dishes of all three meals, without magic at all. And the house elves will be watching to make sure you don't fight."

"Very well, Professor. I'm heading there right now. Come on Malfoy." Hermione turned on her heel and Draco looked at both women before slowly following Hermione

"And just how do you now the way?"

"Fred and George were more genius than you thought Professor." Hermione replied and the two headed for the kitchens

"A full morning of cleaning and cooking and yet, I can still come to my nice soft bed and be bombarded by questions about men's sizes." Hermione said fake cheerfully as her roommates and Ginny cornered her in her bed after the lunch dishes were washed

"Well, we're sorry but you went off to get massaged by none other than your teammate and roommate Draco Malfoy." Ginny said and Hermione glared at her

"How?"

"Rigel was still shocked in the morning and when he saw Draco and you just glaring at each other this morning, it reminded him of it and he just had to tell someone about it so he told Teresa." Ginny replied and Hermione merely side glanced at Teresa before beginning her tale of the night before up until the end of the massage; no one needed to know about the tomb unless it was necessary

"Very nice." Pansy smirked but Amy looked appalled

"He was on top of you? How heavy." She gasped

"Oh how juvenile. They were just wrestling like regular teenage boys do, except for the naked part. Was Harry big?" Ginny asked

"You've already caught a glimpse of it, I would think you would know." Hermione asked and Amy's eyes grew wider

"Oh…oh my…" she whispered staring at the bathroom door

"Ah, Amy's the little baby…" Teresa and Pansy cooed and Amy reddened

"Ah leave her alone girls. C'mon Amy, if anyone's the baby it's me and that's because I'm the youngest. Let's go to the guys downstairs." The others followed except Hermione

"What troubles you daughter of Gryffindor?" Kanna asked, who had been roosting on her canopy hidden since she had arrived, but flew to her new mistress's shoulder once the others left

"I don't know Kanna. Something seems off in all of this. I think I'm going to be in for an even rougher year than I thought." Hermione replied entering the bathroom to look in the mirror to see bloodshot eyes

"You should rest. I've seen many in your state and all you need is rest"

"Yeah well…"

CRASH

"What was that?" Hermione looked wildly but both doors were closed

"It came from the right into the next room." Kanna replied her form a ocean blue against the pink tile of the bathroom

"The boys…" Hermione muttered and a knock came from the girl's side "Who?" Hermione called softly

"Hermione its Ginny. I just came up to tell you that Draco's dad came to visit. He's with Draco right now in their room."

"Thanks Ginny. I'll see you downstairs." Hermione replied and heard the redhead leave the room "Draco's going to be in trouble." Hermione told Kanna as she crossed her way softly to the boys' door. No noises made it from the other side and so Hermione took a risk to open it a crack. She merely saw a bloody tile on the bathroom floor and knew instantly that it was happening again. She used a Disillusionment Charm and slipped into the room, closing the door softly behind her while making sure that Kanna stayed away. She made her way to the boy's bedroom, which was in full view since the door was open and there was Lucius glaring at Draco, who was up and standing his ground yet whose head was bleeding.

"Do not disappointment me Draco. You know your duty. It is _your_ job. You cannot let anyone else help you. This task is simple and the Dark Lord will be pleased." Hermione tensed as she stepped behind Draco

"I know he will be pleased father. That's why I am telling you that I am perfectly capable of carrying it out. Just as long as Severus doesn't interfere, I will be perfectly fine." Draco replied, apparently not shaken by the head wound. Hermione was shocked, Draco worked for HIM

"And you will be perfectly fine with only Vincent and Gregory to help you? Are they even capable of flicking their wands correctly?" Lucius asked in all seriousness

"They've made it this far haven't they father? I will be fine working alone father. Just watch out for mother and I will be able to do my part here." Draco said in a passive voice but his eyes said that he was warning his father

"Don't look at me like that Draco. Remember that it is **I** that controls you at home. **I** am your master."

"**You** are not my master father. The **Dark Lord** is." Draco said coolly and Lucius punched his across the cheek sending him flying into the bathroom; Hermione followed quickly but made sure neither of them heard her footsteps

"You have two masters Draco. **I**, your father and master at home, and the Dark Lord is your master at all other times. Understood?" Lucius gripped Draco face in one hand and his son looked straight into his eyes "I've told you before not to look at me like that Draco." Lucius threw his head into the floor and Draco rolled unto all fours and shook his head to clear the fuzziness "I've also told you not to tell me what to do about your mother. Haven't I?"

"Yes." Draco said as he slowly got to his feet "And **I've** told **you** that I'm old enough to make sure my tasks are carried out. Quit trying to make sure I'm doing it. I'm getting closer. It's just going to take a while."

"And what, may I ask, are you planning currently?"

"I…am going to have a little chat with a certain bartender who will be glad to help me out in Hogsmeade. Don't worry father. I'm going to be as good as you. Maybe better." Draco smirked and Lucius glared; suddenly Draco was flung into the girls' door to the bathroom and it broke down under his weight to reveal the empty pink bathroom. Once again, Draco's head had banged against the floor and now a different cut surfaced through his pale blond hair. His arm had broken because of the fall and his leg had multiple scratches on them. Somehow, only one side of his body had sustained injuries and Lucius noticed this.

"Don't say you will be better than me Draco. I have worked to hard to get to my position to have you take it all away in one day. But, I will give you this. It was smart to make sure that only one side of your body sustained injuries." Hermione knew it was coming even before Draco did.

CRUNCH

The sound of a cracking rib entered the room just as Lucius' boot made contact yet again with Draco's rib cage. Hermione looked away, disgusted at this treatment but glad she had made it this far into their conversation. Lucius turned around, leaving Draco in his misery, and left after he had repaired both doors and cleaned the blood off of the floor. Draco, still not noticing the invisible Hermione, looked at the top of the shower to see Kanna staring at him. He opened his mouth a little bit but coughed up blood and succumbed into unconsciousness.

"Is this what would happen?" Kanna asked as Hermione took off the charm

"Yes. I knew this would happen. But, Malfoy lied to me. He never told me he was working for Voldemort." Hermione kneeled next to Draco and touched his head and looked at her dainty fingers to see them covered in blood "Well, no matter. He is my fellow teammate and fellow prefect so I must help him. But I'm not wasting another ointment on him, the filthy Death Eater." Hermione spat before she placed her hand back on his scalp

"_Tergeo_." She muttered and the blood dried and disappeared from Draco's head. He stirred and groaned under her touch and his feathery eyelashes fluttered open.

"What the hell?" he whispered and eased himself into a sitting position, wincing as his broken ribs ached

"Your ribs are broken again Draco. And your arm too." Hermione said evenly, pushing him slowly back unto the cold tile floor "I'll just heal you and we can talk about your father later." Draco winced, but not from pain

"How much did you hear?" Draco asked but Hermione's attention was turned to Kanna

"Kanna, go into my bedroom. You don't need to be here now ok? I heard as much as I needed Draco to know that you're the enemy."

"Hermione I-" Draco started

"Don't even try. _Episkey_." She began to emit a white glow from her hands, forgetting that she couldn't perform wand-less magic in front of others

"You're doing wand-less magic Hermione." Draco said in an even but pained voice

"You are not to tell anyone I can do this Draco." Hermione warned and Draco sat up without pain

"And you are not to tell anyone of my conversation with my father." Draco warned and pounced on Hermione, pinning her to the tile floor

"Draco what-" Hermione gasped as Draco used his strength and weight advantage against her as he put a hand to her forehead and remembered all the close moments they had together, especially the scene earlier. But, he left the part at her house, when he told her of his mother, that, she could know and the crying at the lake as well as very insignificant other times in the past that held importance to her, like the punch in 3rd

"_Oblivisior._ I'm sorry Hermione. They would kill you if they found out you were close to me. Anyone close to me here is now in danger." Draco lifted Hermione in his arms and carried her to the girls' room placing her on the bed; he felt Kanna glaring holes into him

"It was for her own good, birdie. This little lioness is too important to the whole world to be subjected to my selfish little petty world." Draco explained as he took off her shoes and tossed them anywhere to fake that she had fallen asleep

"She worries too much about you to not care if she's sucked into your 'petty world' or not." Kanna replied, cobalt eyes softening at his reasoning

"And I care enough not to want her involved. It's enough that there is Severus breathing down my back to offer help but I can't taint her. She hasn't been sucked into that part of the wizarding world yet. May she keep whatever virtue she has before **_I_ **am the cause of an evil that she will never forgive me for. Do not speak to her of this Kanna." Draco warned and the bird bowed

"I see your reasoning and I know you left some of your memories together with her so I won't say a word. But it's almost time to cook isn't it?" Draco looked at his watch and saw it to be six o 'clock

"Hermione, wake up." Draco poked her pelvic bone and she jerked awake

"SSSSS…." Hermione hissed and sat up straight "Wha?"

"Put on your shoes, we have food to make." Draco said, acting normally as Hermione looked over the side of her bed

"Stupid commanding man…" Hermione muttered, not remembering anything out of the ordinary and the two soon walked down to the common room, no one asking either what happened upstairs seeing as Lucius had already told them why

"Draco and Hermione are upstairs right now. Don't disturb them. When they come down, they'll be fine." He had said and the prefects had nodded without hesitation

"I can't go to practice tonight guys. They know why." Draco told Harry and Ron when Harry passed by the Slytherin table during dinner; Draco and Hermione had came up from the kitchen's to eat some dinner before heading back down

"Well we don't. Why not?" Ron asked and Harry rolled his eyes

"I came in late last night and McGonagall has me on kitchen duty."

"Alright. See ya Malfoy." Ron turned and left, not waiting for Harry

"I thought Hermione was doing kitchen duty too. Was she late with you?" Harry asked, eyes darting from his teammate to his cousin, who was talking to Ginny and her roommates at the Ravenclaw table

"I don't know why she has it Potter. Don't worry so much about her. She's a grown witch isn't she?" Draco said and Harry glared a bit

"Yes but I have my reasons. You are my teammate and all but I wouldn't like the idea of you two being out late after curfew…**_together_**." Harry hissed the last part in Parseltongue but Draco understood either way what the Chosen One had meant just by the look in his eyes

Harry didn't want Hermione and Draco to have anything with each other except the duties that brought them together as prefects and being friends. But no relationship beyond friendship…Draco could deal with that, he needed that right now. Draco had to become the lone wolf from now on. If he even wanted Hermione and the others to live, he had to be the cold snake that his father knew he could be. He needed to be Draco the cold hearted dragon that ruled the night operations at Hogwarts for Lord Voldemort. And right now he needed to leave to see that the operations were going as planned. Hermione saw Draco looking at her yet not looking at her at the same time. His eyes held a sadness for a split second before it was as cold as the day they first meet and he stood from the Slytherin table and left the Great Hall.

"It sucks that you can't go with the boys Hermione." Pansy said and Amy shook her head

"I'm going to talk to Ernie. See you in the dorm." Amy left and the two non-Gryffindors smirked at Hermione

"Draco was looking at you right now Hermione." Ginny grinned and nudged her friend, who looked back at them and shook her head, before poking her food with her fork

"Yeah well… I guess he's just thinking about the dishes later. Munch I have to go. People are leaving and there are plates to wash. See you." Hermione waved at her friends and headed to the fruit bowl painting and tickled the pear.

Heading in, she spotted Dobby and Winky and the other elves piling down plates into the large sink. She rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a pair of rubbed gloves and grabbed the sponge, picking up the first plate that came into her hand. She never noticed that Draco never showed up at all the whole time she was there. She didn't care, she was merely thinking about the look on his face and how she knew something was wrong to make him leave that abruptly. Was he angry at her for lying for two months about her other identity of Henry? Was he disgusted? She thought like this for two hours until she had no dishes to wash at all.

"Ms. Granger do very well, that she did." A house elf said giving her an approving nod before taking her gloves off her hands, she barely noticed her way back to the dorm except for when she was stopped by Dean in front of the Fat Lady

"Hermione!" he called and ran up to her dazed walking body

"Huh? Oh, hey Dean. What's wrong?" she noticed his flush cheeks and panting

"We need a new place to crash the karaoke party. McGonagall found out and she transfigured the platform into a butterfly. Please, got any place in mind?"

"Oh yeah. My dorm. Rigel won't mind at all I think. He needs a little laugh now and then." Hermione said walking back to the Fat Lady

"Alright right Hermione. Baubles. This will be great. Guys! WE CAN CRASH AT THE HEADS DORM! HERMIONE'S TREAT!" Dean yelled and practically the whole house followed as she went back to the Head Dorm and whispered the password but that wasn't necessary since her housemates were too loud to hear it

"Everyone quiet." Hermione said in a clear voice and they shut up

"Listen, you guys will be out by curfew and I'm sorry but no hard liquor. The most I can leave you with is at most three beers per person and only three shots of Firewhiskey, understand. Maybe a little wine but that's it. Alright come in and settle in the fireplace area and I'll get a platform set up." Hermione led her house in and soon put the five tables together and shrunk the legs until they were only an inch off the floor "Seamus, start us up!" Hermione said and Seamus brought the machine on the platform but shook his head giving her the microphone

"You're the host, you start."

"Ok give me that hat." Seamus held out both hats "Okay, Lavender has to sing 'Girl All the Bad Guys Want' by Bowling for Soup. Luck Lavender." Hermione tossed her that mic and grabbed a beer from Dean

"Great a boy song. Oh well." Lavender began to sing in an off beat voice and the Gryffindors were having a grand old time until eight thirty, when Rigel came out of his room with Teresa

"What is the hell is that Hermione?" Teresa asked pointing at Seamus, Neville and Dean singing and dancing'Survivor' by Destiny's Child

"Oh um…Gryffindor pastime. I'm sorry I didn't warn you but McGonagall found out about it and turned out platform into a butterfly and Dean ran up to me and-" the three ducked a tomato being thrown at the three boys "- well, I volunteered the dorm for tonight until I can plead with McGonagall about this. I'll mention that Godric loved to sing ballads with his friends when they were drunk."

"As are some of your friends." Rigel pointed to Romilda and Parvati actually making out for two seconds before Parvati passed out with a beer bottle in her hand and Romilda laughing at her from her seat on the floor

"Oh, I said at most three beers and three shots not least. Guys, gotta go."

"You all 'eard that lady people. Me mum once said that if I coul' get outta a party with me drawers still on than it was a good party. Or was it me da? Whatever… Let's move out and quiet too cuz McGona…gona…our professor migh' still be up, ya know.(poor imitation no shooting)" Seamus lead them back to their dorm with Hermione following quietly to make sure anyone passed out was levitated instead of carried. When she came back, Rigel was replaying the story to the other prefects, including Ron excluding Draco.

"You're back!" Hermione said and ran to Ron, who was shaking his head

"You should've known better than to allow them three shots of Firewhiskey Hermione. You know they love five. And you know you love at least six beers." Ron muttered but Rigel heard it all

"Hermione Granger do you want your badge revoked?"

"Oh come on Rigel. We all needed the laughs. With Mimosa gone and all the extra defense classes that you go to…I thought it would be good for you to come out of your room to laugh a bit and de-stress…" Hermione said, putting her head down and Rigel couldn't help but soften his tone at her

"Yeah well…I guess I have been harder on you guys since Mimi left. She's going to be out in at least a month more but… I guess I should thank you at least trying to cheer me up Hermione." Rigel put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see his small smile

"Thanks Hermione." He muttered and turned back to go into his room, leaving a slightly content Hermione and friends except for two things

"Where's Harry and Malfoy?" Hermione asked Ron

"Oh, they went to their dorms. Malfoy said he wanted peace and quiet. Harry's tired as hell so I left him. I could tell everyone was knocked out when I heard Seamus snoring from all the way here."

"Let's go to bed everyone. You have practice anyway tomorrow Ron." Amy said patting Ron on the back and leading him upstairs by the hand

"Wait… Amy's holding Ron's hand… oh…" Teresa muttered and the three older girls rushed upstairs to quiz Amy when she came in

"Severus I don't need your help." Draco told his godfather as they paced in the Room of Requirement where a broken Vanishing Cabinet stood in the midst of all of the rubbish there

"You have been avoiding me all term. Now, I know I couldn't help you with your father but I can surely help you with this: a simple fixing spell will fix it." Snape told Draco pointing to the Cabinet

"I don't need you. I've been entrusted with this and the only reasoned you're allowed in here right now is because you followed me out of the dorm." Draco hissed at him and Snape glared

"Remember your upbringing Draco."

"Yeah, yeah…elders and everything. Screw it Severus, I'm the one with the job. You merely spy, I have to do the real thing."

"I made an Unforgivable Vow with your mother Draco." Draco's eyes faltered

"I don't care… Even if it is my mother, you know I'd respect her wishes. But if I don't do this, I'll die, she'll die, you'll die. If you do it, I'll still die and mum will too, from a broken heart. You know how bad I feel right now Severus about doing this. I want you out now. Just go." Draco waved and Severus glowered but turned on his heel

"Draco, what's wrong?" a female voice asked from behind him and he saw Moaning Myrtle behind him, looking concerned and his eyes softened a bit

"Gah… I respect him sometimes but other times I just want to perform the killing curse on him. He doesn't understand that I have to…do what I have to do… Myrtle, I'm glad you are the way you are." Draco told the phantom girl who suddenly looked sad

"You mean…sniff dead?" she asked, tears threatening to fall from her face

"Yeah. I like you like this, if you hadn't died when you did, then you wouldn't be here to understand me better than anyone else has." Draco slumped next to the Cabinet and added the final touch as Myrtle watched

"You mean that? Even better then that Hermione Granger girl you had to obliviate to save from who-know- who?"

"Yeah…she could never understand what I'm going through. From cross-dressing to beating me in Quidditch, she just is too…"

"Good?"

"Yeah, she's too good for my world. She needs to live in the world where she can look back and say 'I had a fun year' not 'I can't believe he lied to me and almost got me killed'. At least you can understand where I'm coming from Myrtle." Draco looked to his right to see Myrtle hovering next to him, looking like she was sitting but wasn't

"Yeah…I was always the one getting picked on, never a moment of peace from those people that were supposedly my housemates."

"You know what? You are more Hufflepuff than any of those people in your house back then Myrtle. You are the sweetest and humblest Hufflepuff I've ever met, alive or dead." Draco smiled at the ghost girl who beamed back, but she could tell that someone was still at the back of his mind but she knew she could get him to talk later on, just not know. Now would ruin the nice moment they had together.

AN Sorry I haven't updated but I was waiting for at least five reviews and I'm reverting back to my rule again. 5 reviews 1 new chapter. 10 reviews two new chapters. Just please review more. I'm thinking to repost this and I need your opinion

_**POLL TIME**_

Should I repost so that the beginning is less confsing? I will have to restart the whole story but I will finish this one first and then repost or do it at the same time.


	15. Cold

AN: Thanks for the hits and the reviews for the last chapter. At least people are reading it. I'm surprised no one's said anything about the chapter titles though... here it is cuz Snape's being a little bastard and annoying me with potions.

Chapter 17: Cold

It was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year and it was freezing! Not even the fire Hermione conjured in her hands did any good. She, Ron, Harry and Ginny were going quickly into every store and staying as long as they could to stay warm long. Of course they saw Draco but he immediately turned out of sight and Hermione tried hard to figure out what she had done.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, he's probably in one of his moods. Guys can be mad too you know." Ginny yelled over the howling wind as the four Gryffindors walked up the way back to the school

"Yeah she's right- oh look Mundungus." Ron yelled pointing up ahead

Harry looked at Mundungus talking to a shady looking character that reminded them of the bartender at the Hog's Head. They seemed deep into a conversation when Mundungus opened up the briefcase he was holding and showed its contents to the man. As Harry and the others got closer, the bartender looking guy left and Mundungus looked around and freaked out when he saw Harry coming at him. He dropped the suitcase and Harry bent down to help him.

"Good to see you're not in the obituaries yet Mundungus." Harry said and handed him a goblet that fell out but Hermione and Ginny noticed something

"Hey that's Harry's stuff." They both cried and Harry instantly saw the Black crest on the goblet Ron was handing him; Harry let instinct take over and he rammed Mundungus into the wall behind him, causing him to drop the suitcase and Hermione picked it up and made sure nothing was left on the ground

"You stole my stuff? You dare steal MY stuff?" Harry banged Mundungus' head into the wall again

"I- no- I just-" Mundungus stuttered but silenced himself when Harry began to yell

"You dare steal my stuff right from under my nose and expect me to let you go! How dare you steal Sirius' stuff! Huh, you think this is entertaining?"

"No!"

"You think this is some game?"

"No- I-"

"Don't even start Mundungus." Hermione whispered and the two men turned to her "You…are a disgrace to all wizards who were even in the presence of Dumbledore and Sirius Black. You…are not to go near my cousin nor the Black mansion at all for the rest of your days." Hermione pulled Harry from Mundungus and put her hand in his face

"Oh now Hermione…you can't possibly be able to perform wandless magic…" Mundungus said before Hermione smirked and turned her hand to touch his cheek. She caressed it for a second before holding it a centimeter from his face and smiling at him, suddenly Harry, Ron and Ginny began smiling devilishly too

"Yes I can." Hermione grinned more and Mundungus was flung meters away from their position but Hermione was next to him in seconds, bending over him as he cowered at her power

"I am warning you Mundungus: Stay away from the Black mansion. Stay away from my cousin and stay away from the Order unless they call you. Unless you want to get hurt." She glared and Mundungus nodded before Apparating to Merlin knows where

"I could've handled it Hermione." Harry said when Hermione came back, all the fire in her eyes gone

"I know but I just had to. He always got me angry because he smelled bad." She said as they walked the way up to Hogwarts, the wind suddenly became evident to them once again(AN: I don't even know why I made her do that... someone tell me why...)

"Yeah that's true…Oh no. Katie!" Harry yelled and Hermione saw what had him freaked out

"KATIE!" the others yelled as they ran to the floating girl and her sobbing friend

"Katie, come down! Come down!" Leanne, Katie's friend, cried trying to tug her down

"What happened?" Ginny asked as they pulled on Katie's legs to bring her down

"She came out of the bathroom with this box. She wouldn't tell me what was in it and we were arguing. We fought over the box and she touched whatever was in it! Oh Katie!" Leanne yelled

"I'm getting help!" Harry yelled as they finally got her down and Katie was safely on the cold ground

"Hurry, Harry!" Ginny yelled after him and Hermione searched the ground for the open box

"I've seen this before." She muttered as she grabbed the amulet from the floor with her scarf and held it in her hands as they saw Harry come down with Hagrid

"Hold on. I got her." Hagrid said and picked up Katie and the troop followed them; Hermione and Harry looked back and saw a swish of blond hair entering the Hog's Head; ignoring it, she followed after the half-giant clueless but Harry took this critically and planned to look at the map later

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, I saw Malfoy outside when Katie was attacked yesterday." Harry told Ron, Ginny and Hermione as they laid back in the common room, unheard by the studying pupils that were fretting over tests

"Harry, many people were in Hogsmeade yesterday." Ginny said and Ron nodded

"Yeah Harry…maybe he just saw what happened and didn't want to be cornered like we were." Hermione reasoned hoping she was right

"I don't think so Hermione. I mean, between practice and duties, hasn't he been more…I don't know, colder? More isolated? When was the last time he had a decent conversation that didn't deal with school or duties?"

"He talked about Quidditch with me," Hermione said before looking away "two weeks ago."

"See. What happened two weeks ago or even three that would cause this change in him?" Harry asked and the prefects looked at each other

"His father visiting him." They said simultaneously and Harry's eyes widened

"I'm looking at the map." He rushed up and brought it down in two seconds "If I'm thinking right, then his father is putting him up to something. I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." He tapped the paper and the four searched it thoroughly

"He's not here." Ginny muttered and the others nodded, Hermione did so reluctantly though

"I can't believe it though. The night he told me… this was not the Malfoy I'm used to this year."

"Yeah but this is the Malfoy you've been used to for five years Hermione. He's back to no good as usual."

"Not even Pansy ever knows where he is. She's always asking Crabbe and Goyle and they only look at each other and shrug." Ginny put in and Hermione looked outside '_I know something is up. I can feel it in my bones. And I know that Kanna knows something she's bound not to tell me. And Draco's… different. Colder than his real self. I mean… he's even colder than when we first met.' _

"Hermione? Hermione are you with us?" Ron asked waving his hand in front of her face

"Yeah. I'm with you. But until we have definite evidence though, maybe we could just leave it. Ginny has enough with OWLs and doesn't need to become a detective. You have Transfiguration and everything and we just lucky that Snape let you in Potions with your grade after McGonagall persuaded him."

"Yeah well, I'm guess your naggings finally paid off."

"Don't get me started Harry. I'm on a roll. Thirdly, me and Ron have prefect duties so we can't go everywhere with you and help you out like we used to."

"Since when did I need your help?" Harry asked incredulously but playfully

"The Devil's Snare, the chess game, the polyjuice potion, my timeturner, my help with the tasks, and on top of that, we helped with the DA and helped you in the Department of Mysteries. Need I mention something else?" Hermione glared and Harry cringed

"Don't be cocky sweetie." Ginny rose and pecked Harry deeply on the lips, grabbing his face and bringing it up to her "Just listen to your cousin and it'll be ok. Trust us." She gave him another deep kiss, silencing him as she walked up the stairs to the girls' dorm and his eyes followed her movements before Ron punched him in the back of the head but he took no notice

"That's my sister you're staring after."

"Oh leave them Ron." Hermione said as he looked at Harry, love struck as can be about her best friend, she was happy for them "They love each other, and didn't you see the look in their eyes? Leave them." Hermione soon noticed that a giggle had attracted Ron's attention away from her and she turned to see Lavender waving shyly at Ron, who smirked back "And no one is hearing me. I don't need this aggravation. I'm gone. They'll notice in an hour or two." Hermione grabbed her stuff and the Marauders' map and went to her dorm

"Kanna, down, now." Hermione said in a commanding voice as she slammed the door behind her and dumped her stuff on the bed, no one else was here which was good

"Yes, Mistress?"

"What do you know about Draco Malfoy? I want to know all of it." Hermione's eyes blazed at her water phoenix

"Mistress I cannot-" Kanna began

"You will comply, Kanna." Her eyes softened "I need to know why he's so inconsiderate now."

"I can understand Mistress. I have already spoken with Conner about the men in your life. He agrees that you should know about Draco Malfoy. But you can't." Kanna flew next to Hermione on the bed

"Why not? And why have you and Conner been discussing me?"

"Draco has you in the dark because, as he says, 'this little lioness is too important to the whole world to be subjected to my selfish little petty world. I can't taint her. She hasn't been sucked into that part of the wizarding world yet. May she keep whatever virtue she has before **_I_ **am the cause of an evil that she will never forgive me about.' That is why he has been nasty. He cares enough to protect you." Kanna leaned her head on Hermione's arm, who patted her absently

"To protect me… Very well. I will comply with his wishes. Is there nothing else you can tell me?" Hermione asked

"No… it's for your own good Mistress." Kanna replied and Hermione nodded, grabbed the Map and headed to stand alone in the cold on the balcony.

She breathed in the cold December air and felt her insides chill at the contact in her lungs. This was how cold Draco had become. She had to figure out why chunks of her life felt missing. She had to figure out if Lucius' visit had any thing to do with Draco's change. But it probably did; his father always brought out the worse in him. She knew this for a fact: the Draco that had come to her house in the summer was always different from the one she saw in public with his father. And the fact that his father was Iris' boyfriend was heartbreaking.

She breathed in again. Was it really him that had turned the other way when Katie had been attacked by that amulet? Harry had told her about the amulet when he had Floo over to Knockturn alley instead of Diagon Alley. He had entered Borgin and Burkes once and she had as well, again by accidental Floo, and into the same store and had seen the amulet. The owner hadn't been there and she had looked around before hearing him stir in the backroom and slowly scampering to Diagon Alley. That was where the amulet had come from and she knew it. Just…who would give it to Katie? Sweet lovable Katie… maybe it was for someone else. Katie has no enemies but other people in this school do. What if it was Harry? No… he hated wearing jewelry. Any Gryffindor students other than Harry were stupid. No one out of the school knew about his relationship with Ginny so that was safe. Ron was hopeless even to Voldemort. It was known that Hermione was Harry's cousin because they had been proclaiming in public but they should've known that she doesn't wear necklaces at all, especially one that old and ugly. So who do it and who was it for?

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear Draco,_

_The attack on the Gryffindor was ingenious! Dumbledore must be shaken up by it. But you need to change your targets. It cannot be random students anymore Draco. You have to go for the goal. You know who I am talking about so it's not necessary to state it. But try harder. Lucius_

Draco reread the letter and looked at the back one more time and threw it into the fireplace, angry at his father. This was one of those rare times that he had been in the Head Dorm and right now it was almost time to start patrolling with Hermione. This was the hardest time for him since it was the day right after Katie's attack. It wasn't meant for her, of course not. He wasn't THAT cruel. It was of course 'the goal'. He had merely turned around and entered the Hog's Head when it happened and he was sure that the cousins had seen him. He knew Hermione wouldn't think anything of it, lots of people were blonds. But, ever since the night that Draco found out Henry being Hermione, Harry had begun eyeing him critically. Harry of course didn't know, because he would've asked Hermione already if anyone else knew and out Draco's name would go.

"Draco? Ready?" Hermione came down the steps of the second floor and though she was merely dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and a pink turtleneck with her hair down and curlier than ever, he thought she looked beautiful when the firelight his her cheeks. But he couldn't think that, he put up his emotional walls and spoke.

"Yes. Come on." Draco said, leading the way by mere footsteps as they entered the cold hallways. They walked side by side, her in her pink turtleneck and him in his black one and Hogwarts cloak with Slytherin patch. She soon began to shiver and rub her arms as they turned unto the seventh floor, the coldest floor in school.

"It's so cold up here. Isn't it Draco?" she looked up at the man at her left and he stared back down at her, swiftly taking off his cloak and placing it on her shoulder in one swift moment.

"Now it isn't." he said, giving a ghost of a smile before she beamed at him.

"No, now it isn't. How's Quidditch going?" she asked happily looking into classrooms for students having fun.

"Pretty well. The team is doing a lot better now that we aren't so tough on each other. But I hope you're not talking about Bulgaria. You're there too you know." '_Oh, I'm already breaking down with her. Dammit, I need to build stronger walls! Her happiness is not good for me when I need to be alone.'_

"Yes I know. I can't wait for tomorrow actually. Henry's going to have fun." She said nearly skipping beside her more composed companion '_He's finally opening up!'_

"I bet he will." He said in a quiet tone and Hermione stopped to look at his back, he turned to arch an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" she asked putting a hand on his left arm and he flinched away '_Oh why's he so cold again dammit?'_

"Don't." he said and continued walking, she rushed to catch up '_Why'd she touch the Mark?'_

"Don't what?" she asked stopping front of him '_Why's he like this all of a sudden? I'm such an idiot!'_

"Don't ask me what's wrong. Don't touch me. Don't care so damn much." He said and it pained him to say it. Why he wanted to protect her, she didn't know. Hey, maybe he didn't know but he protected her by being cold and cruel and this was the only way Harry or Voldemort or Lucius wouldn't kill him or her.

"Why not? You're a fellow prefect, a Hogwarts student, my teammate. How can't I care?" she touched his forearm again and he twitched away quickly but slower than before '_He needs me somehow, I know it.'_

"Easy. You're a muggleborn, you're a Gryffindor, and you are competition. I'm pureblood and a Slytherin, we can't mix Granger. Never can. Don't think about it. Come on now. You probably have a precious bedtime to comply with and we still have a little less the a third of the school to patrol." '_Why does she have to be so determined? Dammit!'_

"I don't know what eating you Malfoy but I don't like it. Even if I am in a different house and bloodline, I am still in your school and in Bulgaria, on your team. If it's about your mother though, I can under-" Hermione gasped as Draco quietly, but hard, slammed her into the wall, shadows form the armors they were in between hiding them as footsteps were heard. He covered her mouth with his hand and looked into the hall to see Snape walking past them. '_He's so close… Snap out of Hermione! Those kind of thoughts aren't necessary!'_

"We're following him. Stay quiet, I've heard you're a good spy." He whispered before he used the Disillusionment Charm on both of them and pulled her to follow him. Snape walked around the Room of Requirement and cursed when whatever he wanted wouldn't show up.

"Damn you godson. You're as smart as you boasted. I will get in though. Your father will agree with me no matter how much I disagree with his type of discipline." Snape swore more before heading to the staircase

"Damn. Why would he want to go in?" Draco muttered to himself after taking off the charm

"I think that whoever's his godson had a lot to explain. Any idea who?" Hermione asked as they walked back to their dorm

"No. I don't know who his godson is, or remember." '_I don't even know who I am, dammit. I'm still his godson? After everything I've done to him and said?'_

"Oh well, what do you think he wanted in the Room of Requirement?" '_He's all quiet again'_

"I have no idea." '_Did he want to find me or to have proof that I wasn't trying hard enough?'_

"That makes two of us. I guess Harry was right about Snape after all." Hermione shrugged and Draco stared at her

"Harry was right about Snape? About what?" Draco asked '_This girl…no get back here Hermione!'_ She had gotten a few feet ahead of him

"Well, that Snape was still working for Lord Voldemort and that he's spying on Dumbledore instead of Voldemort like he said he would. Overall that Snape's not on our side." Hermione continued and Draco was soon right next to her in seconds

"Not on our side?" '_He's finally making conversation again! YAY!'_ She didn't notice that she was slipping up

"The side of light and good. Not with Death Eaters and against Voldemort in general. Why do you ask?"

"You're little DA from last year is on the side of light right?" '_This is a lot of information this girl is spilling'_

"Of course. Most in the school are. Why?" Hermione looked at him

"Then you are in the Order of the Phoenix aren't you Granger? You are in the Order of the Phoenix with McGonagall and them and Dumbledore is your little general." Draco gripped Hermione's upper arms and she finally realized her slip up as he stared into her eyes

"Draco…um…not really. We know what's going on but we don't fight with them."

"But you're in on their plans aren't you?" Draco stared deeper into her eyes and she felt what Legilmency was like

_Hermione stood in the old living of Grimmuald Place surrounded by Harry, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Dumbledore and all the members of the Order except Snape and Mundungus and some who couldn't make it but were trusted. They all stared at the two cousins, though they didn't know it, who merely blinked at the adults clueless at why they were called._

"_Hermione, Harry, we have an idea that will probably give us the advantage in this war against Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore began and the two stiffened with the posture of soldiers_

"_What do you need us to do sir?" Harry asked, gripping his wand ready for a fight_

"_It seems that no Death Eater or Voldemort had ever mastered this so it will be difficult, even for Hermione. You are to learn wandless magic." Hermione's eyes widened and Harry merely stared before snapping out of it_

"_By when?" they both asked together_

"_Whenever you can. Practice frequently. I will teach you how to form some spells but you will be on your own when it comes to advanced Dark Magic that you will probably have to use against the Death Eaters. Harry, you should do quite well with Dark Magic seeing as you're a Parseltongue and have some deep mental connection with Voldemort. Hermione, though you are the most clever in our year, you must be careful. I don't know how the Dark Arts would affect someone like you."_

"_Muggleborn?" Hermione looked determined but still hurt_

"_Someone that's of heart more pure than an angel's. That is why you would probably find this difficult."_

_The image faded and went to Harry and Hermione dueling without their wands in the upper drawing room_

"_**Tarentallegra**!" Harry yelled and Hermione rolled and held up her hand_

"_**Protego**!" she yelled and smirked when it narrowly missed Harry_

"_Dammit Hermione!" Harry pouted but Hermione laughed and conjured canaries nonverbally_

"_**Oppungo**!" Hermione sent her birds while Harry was still pouting and distracted_

"_Ahhhh! **Langlock**!" Harry yelled and Hermione clutched at her mouth, where her tongue had stuck to the top_

"_GRRRR!" Hermione growled and thought her next spell and Harry was turned upside down by his ankle_

"_I give, I give! **Finite**!" Hermione's voice came back_

"_**Liberacorpus**!" Hermione thought and Harry fell down hard on his face_

"_How did you do that?"_

"_I read about it in one of Snape's books. I had to 'borrow' it of course. McGonagall helped me though."_

"_Oh hah ha Hermione! I think I need a break."_

"_Yeah, wandless magic is pretty advance for forth years going to fifth." Hermione said as they headed down the stairs. That image soon faded as Draco released Hermione's mind._

"Herm-Granger…" Draco breathed '_I let my walls slip!'_

"Draco, listen to me! You shouldn't have seen any of that." Hermione gripped his collar and implored

"You've been in the Order since you were fourteen years old. You and Potter have known it since then too. And, you have practically mastered the Dark Arts." Draco summed up and Hermione looked petrified

"Oh Draco, you mustn't tell."

"Sorry Granger. That is something I gotta do." Draco smirked and went into the Head Dorm that they were in front of

"No you don't Draco Malfoy!" Hermione charged after him and tackled him into the carpeted floor of the common room; all was quiet except for the scuffle of the two prefects

"Why are you like this? So damn cold? You were not like this when you came to my house in the summer. You were not like this at all in practice so why now?" Hermione whispered feverishly as she held Draco's arms over his head as she sat on his stomach

"Because I can. And you can't stop me." Draco grinned like a villain and flipped Hermione unto her back "You can't stop me and you wouldn't want to anyway." '_I feel so bad doing this. Must…keep…acting…'_

"And why's that? You know that I'm capable of using wandless magic." Hermione glared back at him '_Must show no fear to the enemy. I have to learn Occlumency soon.'_

"And yet, you haven't used it on me once? You've fallen for me Granger haven't you? You think that you care deeply for me. You think that you can tame this wild, cold dragon into a submissive little child. You're wrong Granger. You have to use force on me. C'mon Granger, hit me with your best silent shot." No one had came down and the two were free to talk at normal pitch

"But Draco I can't! Not on you. Ever since I met you in Bulgaria, you've been different. I liked that version of you! You've been your real self in front of me since then and now you've stopped that. I've wanted to bring you out of your rut but it looks like you keep leaving yourself in it without any hope of someone throwing a rope for you! I can't stand that! And you call yourself cold. Maybe you are. Maybe you're a damn right cold hearted bastard who can't understand my emotions but I don't give a damn. I believe in you so m-"

"You talk to much Granger." She gasped and he thought about the night from when he slammed her against the wall when he put his hand on her forehead

"Time to shut you up. _Oblivisior_." He said and she went limp under him while his eyes softened 100x over "Let's bring you up Hermione. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Hermione... I love it that you won't hurt me. But to not get you hurt in this war, I have to kill the part of your spirit that wants to help me so much. I'm sorry…" Draco muttered his apologizes as he lifted her in his arms and he found Rigel staring at him from his doorway

"Draco… She was in the way?" Rigel asked and Draco bent his head down to stare at Hermione in his arms

"I had to Rigel. I just had to." Draco said teary eyes when he came to look up at Rigel

"Draco you can't keep on Obliviating her. It might cause brain damage." Rigel said in all seriousness

"I have to. If I don't, she'll die. If I do stop, we'll all die." Draco turned and went up to the girls' room, set her in her bed and went out the balcony way to his bed right next to the glass door. He swiftly took off his shirt and put on pajama pants and stepped unto the marble cold balcony floor and felt the wind freeze his entire upper body as he thought about her: the girl sleeping peacefully behind him. He turned his face slightly to her and looked back at the lake, which was in full view.

_"But Draco I can't! Not on you. Ever since I met you in Bulgaria, you've been different. I liked that version of you! You've been your real self in front of me since then and now you've stopped that. I've wanted to bring you out of your rut but it looks like you keep leaving yourself in it without any hope of someone throwing a rope for you! I can't stand that!"_

Her cries entered his thoughts and he let the tears freeze on his pale cheeks.

"Oh she's right. I am a damn right coldhearted bastard…" Draco told the wind "But I have to be to save her and my friends by being so damn mean. I have to." Draco whispered to the air one more time and the moonlight engulfed his silhouette and his reflection glistened in the lake as that of a fallen angel.

----------------------------------------

AN: Well, this next chapter... I didn't realize that I had made it so heartwretching. Well, for me it was a bit. Stupid Draco, poor Hermione. Smart Harry. I dunno about Ginny and Ron though. Whatever.

Oh and yeah so this makes the series AU from about forth year but Cedric still died and stuff as did Sirius and stuff but they were just training in the background. Why do you think Harry had such good luck and that Hermione was such a good actress when tricking Umbridge? Yeah... Tell me if you don't like the AU-ness or the emotional sides of Hermione and Draco.

REVIEW PLEASE! Or I will send boggarts and dementors on you! And Harry won't be there with his Patronus!

Please Review though seriously. See ya next chapter people!


	16. Crazy

Chapter 16: Crazy

Henry ran into the locker quick with the rest of the team and shook out the rain drops from his curly brown hair. The whole team looked like they had just jumped into the lake at Hogwarts but in truth, a storm with large hail and raindrops had come in. Viktor stormed in behind Jason slamming the door shut.

"Why couldn't we stay out there huh? Bunch of girls are you huh?" Viktor yelled and Henry's eye twitched as he shook his head like a dog.

"What do you mean 'a bunch of girls'? We couldn't see jack out there so how was Potter going to catch the snitch in that kind of weather? I don't recall you grabbing the snitch in any storm like this so shut up Krum." Henry yelled as he toweled his hair and Viktor looked surprised.

"You're giving me another headache Garrison. Just all of you, go now. Please." Krum waved at them and everyone merely headed out of the locker room to go to the pub except Henry. Viktor had ignored him and went into the office and locked the door. Knowing him, Henry knew he wasn't going to come out for a while.

"Yes! Finally. I was wondering when he would leave. Now I can finally shower in peace." Hermione took off her boy clothes and made sure her duffel bag and towel was nearby as she entered the shower area and turned on the hot water changing back to her girl body.

"Oh Merlin, this feels nice. No boys, no pressure, just me and the hot water in this shower…" Hermione sighed as she lathered her Quidditch- battered body in cucumber melon soap lather.

"Henry?" Jason came back in locker room looking for his friend and heard the shower running "Henry c'mon man we gotta go to the…pub…" Jason stared at the person in the showers in front of him who was lathering the back of her legs and her back. The back he saw was silky white and smooth under the soap and the legs were just as milky. The person began to lather her shoulders and turned her face to him but still had her eyes closed.

"Hermione?..." Jason breathed and his jaws as Hermione turned to wash her back free of soap and finally opened her eyes.

"Oh Merlin… Jason?" she asked and suddenly Jason figured out their position and about faced to look into the locker room.

"I'm sorry Hermione! Wait…what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?"

"Jason you're soaked to the bone; grab one of my shirts from my duffel bag and grab a towel while you're at it. For yourself. My stuff is out on the bench so no touchy." Hermione warned as Jason left the area.

"Hermione's here…but Henry never left here so…wait a minute…" Jason began to change as he tried to figure out Hermione's presence when he turned around. ermione was dressed in a baggy ocean blue shirt and equally baggy black jeans and black Tims that were probably a size ten in men's.

"Jason, why'd you come back?" Hermione asked as she toweled her hair the same way Henry did, shaking and then toweling, and Jason noticed this.

"I was going to ask Henry to the pub across the street. Henry dries his hair like that."

"Damn, you noticed. Well, as you can see, Henry's not here. So, see ya." Hermione tried to make a mad dash but Jason caught her around the middle and she squirmed.

"I'm happy to see you too Jason but I need to go."

"I'm starting to think that you're Henry,Hermione. An even though I'm a jock I think I'm right." Jason said and Hermione turned in his grip and glared the Henry glare.

"I wish I can Apparate right now." She muttered under her breathe and Jason let go and Hermione crossed her arms and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Unbelievable…incredible… You're finally doing it Hermione. You're getting revenge!" Jason smiled and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I've been since I became Henry in October. It took you long enough to realize why I hated coming into the locker room and you people wouldn't let me leave."

"I thought you were gay. I mean… an elf that's girlier than most and everything… I'm cool with elves honest. It's just…I think Trey got the wrong idea."

"I know. But I can't become a girl and stay on. I'm Henry until Viktor allows girls on the team. And this isn't even the real one." Hermione said and she pointed her wand at herself to turn into Henry; Jason's jaw dropped.

"You'd you- but your- does it hurt?" Jason pointed at Henry's chest and Henry looked down, he was as flat-chest as a man was supposed to be

"Oh this is tape. Don't worry, I'm back to normal size when I take it off as you've already seen." Henry glared icily as Jason blushed.

"I didn't mean to. You were just… and they were just out there… and-" Henry held up his hand and changed his voice level.

"Stop explaining Jay. It's futile. Seeing as I'm Henry again and Viktor hasn't noticed any of this, let's go to the pub." Henry said and Jason grabbed Henry's duffel bag and swung it on his shoulders.

"Has the rain stopped?" Henry asked as they headed for the door and they saw Harry leaning on the wall with on leg up on the wall in that yeah-what-do-you-want pose.

"Yeah actually it has." Harry replied. The rain had stopped the minute Hermione had told Jason the truth, ironic huh?

"H-Harry! Uh, how's it been? Aren't you supposed to be at the pub?" Henry asked scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously.

"You're not that bad of an actor Henry. Or should I say actress, Hermione?" Harry asked and waved his wand over Henry, taking off the charms hiding his female attributes "You just had to tell me Hermione. I would've agreed to help you."

"Uh…I love you?" Hermione asked and Jason snorted.

"I love you too but you just had to tell me. I'll help you be more manly at school but let's get to the pub." He waved his wand again and Henry was back in front of him.

"That obvious?" They began to walk across the street.

"No, you could have posed well with the skating and that but you listened too much to the girls' emotions that we were talking to. It got annoying but then we though you were kind of a little too sensitive with their emotions. And you actually listened to them when they talked to you." Jason filled in and Henry punched him in the back of the head.

"Hello! I'm an undercover girl." Henry hissed and he heard everyone greet him as they opened the door.

"Hey Henry! About time! C'mon!" Ken motioned him over and when he plopped down handed him a mug full of Firewhiskey.

"Isn't this a little much?" Henry tilted his head to the side and looked at it that way.

"No!" the team yelled except the three that knew Henry's secret.

"Oi! Chug it Garrison! Twenty Galleons if you can chug it in five minutes." Trey said, putting the said money on the table and Henry arched an eyebrow as did Harry and Draco, Jason smirked.

"Go on Henry, let's see if you can do it. If you don't, you gotta sing karaoke in front of those cute girls." Ken pointed to a group of six girls giggling in a corner all drinking girly drinks and pointing at Henry and the other guys, but mostly Henry.

"Fine. Potter, Malfoy, time me." Henry gripped the mug handle cockily and looked over at the girls, winked and heard Trey say go.

Gulp, gulp, gulp...

"Go, go, go, go…" Ron, Jason, and Justin, the other beater, cheered as Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"You know about Henry?" Harry whispered.

"You mean she-he? Yeah." Draco replied amazed that Henry was inhaling so quickly.

"By accident?" Harry was skeptic.

"Yeah. You too?" Draco was still blunt and cold.

"She told Jason and I was there."

"AH! Give me my twenty galleons Trey!" Henry wiped his mouth and held out his hand; Trey pushed the money into it and glared at Henry but Henry grinned.

"Now you go up and sing." Henry pointed at the platform that resembled the one in the Head Dorm.

"What?" Trey asked incredulously.

"It's only fair Trey. If I lost I would've sung so since you lost you sing." Henry reasoned.

"Damn elf." Trey muttered and Henry smirked at the girls, who giggled even more.

"Sing, sing, sing, sing!" the team chanted and Henry pointed at a girl who Trey had been admiring.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint her would you?" Henry nodded in her.

"Damn elf." Trey muttered before getting up and grabbing the mic and glaring at Henry from the stage.

"What song?" Trey muttered into the mic and Henry shrugged.

"All for You by Janet Jackson." He replied and the music played instantly.

"Oh man…" but Trey began to sing it and the girls smiled at his feeble attempt.

"That was mean Garrison." Draco told Henry, who had been smirking at his triumph.

"Oh well, I learned." Henry smirked more while Harry looked at him funny.

"We're going to have to talk soon Hermione." Harry muttered in his ear as he passed to go to the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"We are probably late for curfew Malfoy." Ron said taking a gulp of Firewhiskey and Draco checked his watch.

"Yeah. Let's get Potter and leave. I'm tired of watching these people try to sing." Draco took another swig of not Firewhiskey but vodka.

"You're drinking vodka?" Henry sniffed the cup.

"I hold my liquor well." Draco told Henry.

"Well then why don't you go?" a violet eyed girl that had luscious black hair said from her position of being held by Ron. The girls had decided to come by after Trey had sung.

"Yeah, Draco. You go and show us your stuff." The girl that Draco had his arm around put her other arm around his neck and whispered this sweetly. She had big hazel eyes with waist length wavy brown hair that reminded Harry of Hermione's.

"Yeah Draco. Go up." Henry said slightly angered but only Harry caught it.

"Oh yes Draco. Please?" the girl asked again.

"Kathy, I really couldn't." Draco argued but Kathy pouted, brought her other leg to straddle Draco's waist.

"Oh please Draco. For me…" Kathy widened her big hazel eyes and pouted her lower lip even more.

"Oh don't do that…" Draco looked like he was failing to control his alcohol at last.

"Please?" Kathy said running a hand through his hair and Henry glared as Draco closed his eyes.

"Alright… alright… Just, don't pout again." Kathy smiled as she got off of Draco and helped him stand.

"You're a guy Hermione." Harry muttered when Kathy spoke to the violet-eyed girl Karen.

"I can't help it. That girl was all over him and sluttish and…" Henry huffed and gave his famous glare.

"Henry Garrison are you jealous?" Harry had not drunk as much as the others who were swaying and singing Irish ballads or karaoke.

"No. Hey Draco sing 'Cold' by Crossfade! You cold bastard." Henry sniffed and muttered the last sentence but only Harry heard.

"What time is it Jason?" he asked the man who was currently making out with another girl from the corner, one with icy blue eyes and long blue hair; when he came up he looked at his watch.

"Eight thirty. You have until nine for curfew right?"

"Yeah…we'll leave when Malfoy's done." Harry told him but Jason had already gone back to tenderly kissing the girl in his lap.

"Alright. I'll sing 'Cold' you drunken elf." He began to sing. Draco wasn't great. Draco wasn't good. Draco was wonderful. Everyone in the pub shut up to here him sing his heart out. All of a sudden Hermione felt Draco trying to reach her inside this outer shell of Henry. His voice held sadness to the fifth power even though he was drunk as hell. Harry suddenly realized that Hermione and Draco had feelings for each other. Henry looked so happy when Draco was apologizing but Kathy thought it was to her so she merely smiled appreciatively. Draco had actually let his heart out and only Henry had been able to read it correctly until everyone started clapping and Draco bowed.

"Wh- whoa!" Draco fell forward into the sea of chairs and tables and was just saved by Henry catching him but falling down in the process "Thanks man." Draco patted Henry on the back and helped him up.

"No problem. Isn't it almost nine o 'clock Harry?" Henry asked and Harry nodded.

"Can you come back with us? Ron's just as drunk as Draco and I can't support over 300 pounds by myself." Harry began to lift Ron from Karen who had drunkenly giggled a goodbye.

"Yeah sure. C'mon Draco and say goodbye to Kathy." Henry nodded to Kathy who was talking to Karen but she smiled and waved a goodbye when Draco called out to her.

"Done. Can we go now?" Draco took a step forward and almost fell down, drunk to the bone.

"Yes but you're going to have to come on my broom. Let's go." Henry grabbed Draco and dragged him outside where Harry had gotten Ron to mount his own broom.

"Change back so it won't feel weird for him." Harry said and Henry complied.

"Hermione? When'd you get here?" Draco asked his speech not slurred at all.

"Just now Draco. Mount the broom, will you?" Draco mounted and Hermione did herself in front of him so she could steer.

"Let's go." Harry and Ron kicked off and Hermione followed steadily when Draco began to hold her waist tighter than needed.

"You're really something Hermione." Draco's hot breathe made her shiver against the cold wind of their flying.

"Yeah?" Hermione said playing along._He's drunk; all he can do is make a fool of himself._

"Oh yeah. Really something. Smart, sarcastic and hot. You have it all."

"What brought about this change?" Hermione turned her face a little to see Draco's head on her shoulder.

"I don't want this to end. Even if I'm as drunk as Henry the 8th I don't give a damn. And right now," he squeezed her stomach "I really want to really kiss you… neck you… do whatever I can to satisfy both of us." Hermione gaped.

"Oh really? Even with Harry flying a few yards away?" Hermione turned fully to him knowing that no trees were around._Is he for real? Oh being drunk makes you tell the truth! Uh oh…._

"May he watch and learn." Draco slowly edged to her neck and placed his soft lips on her collarbone.

"Draco…" Hermione muttered and Draco again kissed her neck, this time in between her collarbone and jaw._Lips are…so soft…no this is Draco! But he's drunk and vulnerable… but Harry's here!_

"One more…" he whispered and on the third one he kissed her lips; he quickly went back to leaning on her shoulder as he fell asleep._Oh Merlin…_

"Did he just kiss you?" Harry yelled over the wind.

"Wha?" Hermione barely yelled.

"I'm going to murder him!"

"Oh we need him on the team and you know! Shut up he's sleeping." Hermione noticed Ron laying limp on his broom.

"I'm surprised you're not as drunk as them. You drank even more." Harry told her.

"I handle my liquor well." Hermione sat proudly.

"Help me keep Ron levitated will you?" Harry had his hand held out behind him and that was how Ron was flying.

"Oh how sad." Hermione held out her hand and helped Harry carry Ron.

"He kissed you." Harry brought up after a minute.

"He was drunk." Hermione defended.

"You liked it." Harry countered.

"I was in shock." Hermione once again defended.

"You're falling for him." Harry smirked.

"…………….Let's hurry up I'm tired." Hermione kept her jaw clenched but mentally began to bring her fingers to touch her lips where Draco's had been.

"What about those girls?" Harry brought up.

"I'm an actress." Hermione said proudly.

"At least enough to actually wink at some cute girls." Harry smiled.

"I don't like girls." Hermione said incredulously.

"Sure you don't." Harry taunted.

"I just kissed Draco Malfoy, liked it and you're saying I like girls." Hermione practically yelled.

"You admit it! He kissed you! You liked it!" Harry said, finally getting what he wanted.

"That's what you wanted? Harry, that's low." Hermione cried finally seeing Hogsmeade.

"It just felt good to have you admit to me that you are falling for Malfoy." Harry shrugged.

"I am not!"

"Then why'd you like the kiss?" Harry countered.

"Cause he has the softest lips on earth! Harry stop quizzing me." Hermione said and Harry almost hit the Whomping Willow.

"Oh Merlin. Hermione you're falling for him." Harry whispered and he and Hermione landed on the balcony of the Dorm and Ron and Draco landed on the tile quite softly.

"Let's bring them in." Hermione whispered lifting Draco to his bed next to the window but Harry was grim as he lifted Ron into his bed, the only empty one.

"You can stay here or downstairs Harry."

"You can tell me now you didn't just say what I think you did or you can deal with Draco and Ron's hangover by yourself." Harry stepped next to her bed.

"I'll tell you in the morning, I'm tired." Hermione sat in her bed.

"Alright, I'll stay downstairs. Night." Harry opened the door to the hallway.

"Night Harry." Hermione handed him a pillow and blanket and closed the door behind him as went to undressing.

"You had a fun night." Pansy said in to the empty room.

"How'd you know?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"I smell Firewhiskey, sweaty men, Draco's cologne and favorite vodka on you. I want to hear."

"In the morning." Hermione slipped into her bed.

"Me too"! Teresa called.

"Oh is this a party now?" Amy asked yawning.

"No now go to sleep." Hermione said and she began to dream of blond haired Slytherin who had been drunk enough to kiss the Gryffindor She-he.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh…" Ron groaned and rolled unto the floor painfully the next morning and turned to see Draco already dressing.

"About time Weasley." Draco said straightening his tie in the mirror.

"How don't you have a hangover? You drank vodka." Ron asked not bothering to shower and just changing clothes and putting on cologne.

"I can handle my liquor well, like I said last night. Potter and Granger are probably waiting for us."

"Hey I had the weirdest dream last night. You kissed Hermione when you two were flying on her broom and well, then you went to sleep. Weird huh?" Ron told Draco and they found Hermione and Harry already dressed and waiting downstairs.

"Morning you two!" Hermione said cheerfully and Harry nodded his greeting.

"Morning 'Mione. Let's go to breakfast." Ron said and the four headed downstairs they soon fell into pairs, Ron and Harry loudly discussing plays and Hermione and Draco in, for Draco, an uncomfortable silence.

"Weasley told me the weirdest thing this morning." Draco said in monotone.

"Really what?" Hermione asked, already taking a guess of what it was.

"He said that he had a dream that we kissed." _Please let it not be true._

"Oh that wasn't a dream Malfoy. You did kiss me." Hermione stated like she was talking about the weather. _Hahaahahhaha this boy is so red!_

"……… No lies?" _Please yes please yes._

"No. I don't know why you brag so much. It was so weak anyway, like getting a kiss from Harry." Hermione said and Draco mentally began to bang his head against a wall._I just embarrassed him so much!_

"I was drunk." Draco countered.

"What happening to handling your liquor well?" Hermione quoted.

"I am." Draco said cockily.

-------------------------------------------------------

THREE HOURS LATER

Draco kept his head on his desk in Potions. His head and Ron's were killing them while Harry was cheerfully sitting next to Hermione, whose symptoms were unknown. Soon Draco slid out of his chair unto the floor with a splitting headache and crumbling to a heap on the dungeon ground.

"Ow…" Draco moaned and the Gryffindors laughed but Hermione looked at him slightly with pity and a look in her face that said 'ha ha.'

"Draco, enough playing around. This is a very complex potion. Anyone remember what it was to refresh Mr. Malfoy's mind?" Hermione and Harry's hands rose.

"Aw Potter, finally paying attention? What is it?"

"Baldwin's every Hangover cure potion sir. So you don't get that headache you usually do from drinking so much the night before."

"Very well. Malfoy with Granger, Weasley with Potter, Parkinson with Longbottom…" he began to pair people up.

"So much for holding your liquor well Malfoy." Hermione crushed beetle eyes.

"Shut up Granger, I think I'm seeing five Snape's so I don't need your nagging right now." Draco stabbed the piece of pixie wings that he was supposed to slice up.

"Draco stop fooling around." Snape hissed as he passed by them and Draco winced at the sound.

"Not so loud Professor. I have a headache." Draco muttered and Hermione giggled at him.

"Silence miss Granger." Snape warned and Draco winced again so Hermione had to giggle.

"Stop disrupting the class Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Detention! Tomorrow night . That'll teach you to annoy me." Snape growled and Hermione sighed while Draco once again winced in pain.

"You shouldn't drink any more vodka tough guy." Hermione warned.

"Go away She-he." Draco growled and Snape 'lightly' knocked him the back of the head to shut him up.

"Serves you right." Hermione got a flick in the ear for this and Draco smiled a little at Snape who shook his head at this godson.

"You shouldn't be drinking Draco." Snape told him and Draco fell out of his seat in shock.

"So much for handling your liquor well." Hermione and Snape muttered at the same time. They looked at each other, glared and went back to their work while Draco stayed on the floor for a while.

-----------------------------------------------

AN: I finaly felt like posting since I got enough motivation this wee: five reviews. All I want are five, that's it and I'll update... Yes so same rules apply for this next chapter: If yo uwant me to update, give me five reviews. I saw high hits for this chapter so I'm happy. And I ACCEPT ANONYMUS REVIEWS TOO!

About the chapter now...

So Draco lied and can't hold his liquor well... at least he can sing rock anyway. I love 'Cold' and that song suited what he wanted to say to Hermione and stuff for Obliviating her but you couldn't see that since this isn't in POV much. R&R please and thank you. Hope you're satified with this. If you aren't, you can flame me, and that'll just make me update faster. :)


	17. Shiver

AN: I have the hits that I want so I'm going for this. Thanks for the reader's that have kept on reviewing and have this story on alert. It means a lot to me. So, here's the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 17: Shiver

It was the next night at six, after a quick dinner, rushed by yours truly Snape. As Hermione and Draco followed the Potions master, Draco examined the past few times he'd been stuck with Hermione. He had gone back to a mostly impassive nature since it killed him to be cold when she worried. She kept his beast at bay apparently and he had no reason why. And he also didn't know why Snape was on his back constantly just because he wanted to know about the mission Voldemort had given him. But he was not going to find out unless there was an Imperius curse or Veritserum involved.

"Tonight, the two of you are going make a few bottles of Pepper-up potion for Madam Pomphrey. She keeps running out because of all the fifth years and seventh years fainting from OWLs and NEWTs. So, you're going to make some fresh batches for her." Snape lead them to a cauldron and had already laid out the ingredients when they went to a cabinet to get potions books; Draco battled for the newer looking one and got it.

"Stop fighting you two. That's why you're here." Snape said from his desk; he began to grade essays in front of them.

"Professor, Granger was laughing and I had a headache, that's why we're here." Draco countered.

"Get to work." Snape snapped and the two opened their books to the Pepper-up potion.

As Hermione read, she noticed sloppy, almost unreadable scribbling in the margins. As she automatically put in the right ingredients and lowered the temperature, she began to notice that they were instructions. More like tips though because they agreed with the book but adjusted them. So, intrigued, she began to follow them as long as Snape and Malfoy weren't looking. She snuck a side glance at him. She had noticed that he was hardly sleeping in the dorm anymore and continued to blame her cross-dressing. After three hours and about six batches each of Pepper-up potion, Snape told them to put the books back and that he will check the potions. Hermione went to the cabinet second and instead of putting the book back, she shrunk it and put it in her pocket. Walking back, Snape looked impressed with her potion.

"I can't believe you were the one who made this potion Miss Granger. I knew you excelled but nothing this out of the ordinary." Snape nodded at her and she blushed.

"Wait, did you just give Granger a compliment?" Draco asked incredulously.

"And I can believe this it your potion Draco. It is not extraordinary nor horrible just average." Snape stressed the last part and Draco glared slightly while Hermione continued to blush and silently giggle.

"Now that your detention is over Miss Granger, you can go. Mr. Malfoy and I have some things to discuss."

"Yes Professor." She inclined her head a bit and turned to leave; as soon as she opened the door, Snape had flicked Draco upside the head and Draco growled.

"Very nice Professor!"

"Shut it Draco. I've had enough of your- miss Granger, you're still here?" Hermione tripped backwards walking up the step because she was looking at them; her legs were at the bottom of the stairs and her head and arms at the top.

"No… Ow…." Hermione rubbed her head and looked to the side to see Snape merely looking at her with arched eyebrows and Draco examining her closely; she looked at her still lying down body to see her plaid school skirt raised up over her hips to reveal her hips and black lace thong.

"Um…….eh heh? I'm going now." Hermione muttered quickly turning unto her stomach and pushing herself up with her hands to hear Draco whistling, "Bye." Hermione turned around quickly to see Snape hitting Draco again and telling him to apologize.

"That was a nice view Professor. Good and round and whew! What a pair of legs…" Draco explained and Hermione rushed out the room, not bothering to close the door behind her.

"Oh well… what happened Severus?"

"Two things: that was extremely rude of you. How could you comment on… that… and act as if it were nothing? It was rude, vulgar and-"

"Right. I was right about all the things I said. Second thing." Draco said annoyed; they never noticed the door closing silently and silent invisible footsteps walking towards them.

"Tell me what's going on."

"I knew it! You can't handle me doing something on my own!" Draco pointed at Severus.

"I'm merely concerned for your safety and what you're doing in the Room of Requirement. You must know that any mission is-"

"A great difficulty. I know! Don't lecture me, you're not my father!" Draco slid a glass beaker across a table and broke it into a million pieces in his anger.

"No I'm not but I am your godfather and that gives me as much right! I made an Unbreakable vow to your mother Draco to help you anyway I could and you know I can't break it!" Snape finally yelled.

"That's not my problem! You should've thought of that before you made it!" Snape raised his hand and almost hit Draco with it but stopped. The two stared at it in shock before Snape brought it back down.

"I didn't mean that Draco." Snape said.

"I know godfather. I know you didn't mean it. You just wanted to help. I can't tell you, but when I'm done, you and the Dark Lord will be proud of me." Draco said and Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath and they didn't notice the door open again.

"I know. Just… Me not being able to help is-"

"Not unusual." Draco said and Severus glared.

"Back to square one I guess. Get to bed Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes Professor." Draco walked out and heard a sniff on the floor next to him; he turned to see Hermione gripping her skirt over her knees and Draco kneeled next to her.

"Granger." He said softly and she turned her tear-stained face to him.

"Draco…."_You Death Eater! You liar! You… _"What do you want? Another peep show?" Hermione asked stubbornly.

"No. Unless you're willing… kidding Granger. Take a joke. You've been here the whole time?" Draco asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I was too embarrassed to do anything but sit down and well… you see the tears." Hermione lied perfectly and Draco bought it._I was crying because you're a Death Eater, fooling me and everyone else that cares. Well… cared._

"Well, it was a compliment anyway. C'mon Granger." Draco picked up Hermione from the elbow and helped her up.

"Alright Draco." _You evil bastard! You think I can't see through you oh well. I'm telling Harry!_

The two walked to the Head Dorm where Harry, Ginny and Ron were waiting for Hermione. Draco left quickly and didn't even bother going into his room. Not surprised by this, Harry led them to Mimosa's room and locked the door.

"Ok, I think that its time for a meeting." Harry said and pointed to the open Marauders Map in his hands; Hermione never gave it back to him.

"First thing's first: Hermione has a secret that I think Ron should know."

"What?" the three asked.

"Henry Garrison for one. And how you know him so well."

"Oh…Ron, I'm Henry Garrison. I was just dressing up so I could play." Hermione explained and Ron's eyes widened.

"Don't faint Ron. I've known the whole time and Harry found out only days ago with Jason. Malfoy knows too." Ginny said and Ron puffed up.

"Malfoy knew before me? What the hell is that all about?" Ron asked.

"Oh Merlin, does it matter! Harry what else?" Hermione asked, wanting to say her piece.

"Secondly, someone owes me an explanation." Harry looked pointedly at Hermione.

"What else did I do?"

"You stole my map that's what."

"Oh I'm sorry but I've been having that for a while. It was when you first brought up that Malfoy might be up to something." Hermione explained and Ginny gawked.

"'Malfoy'? When did this happen? You've always called him Draco before." Ginny said and Hermione glared and crossed her arms and went to the window.

"Yeah of course. Until tonight that is." Hermione turned back and had a murderous look on her face.

"Wait Hermione. What happened during detention?" Ron asked.

"Not during Ron. After detention." Hermione clarified.

"Did he hurt you? You're eyes looked red when you came in." Harry and Ginny said together.

"Two things happened. The first was that I accidentally mooned Malfoy and Severus when I tripped and Malfoy had a nice view from his whistle."

"He didn't! That sexist pig!" Ginny rose outraged.

"Oh that's only half of it Ginny. I have reason to believe that Draco Malfoy is the Death Eater that Harry's always suspected him to be." Hermione stated.

"WHAT!" the three yelled; and Hermione grabbed the Marauder's map.

"Yeah. Look, he's on the seventh floor. Walking around thinking really hard. And… he's gone. I think he's in the Room of Requirement, Severus said he was doing something there. Harry I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Hermione admitted and Harry gave Ginny a look.

"What? I told you that if you listened to Hermione everything will be ok and to trust us. And see where that got you? You have something on Malfoy." Ginny said and Hermione cracked a smile.

"See, you should listen to you're little lioness of love Harry, she's smart." Hermione mocked and the three others blanched.

"I don't need to know about their sex lives Hermione." Ron said.

"I don't call her that." Harry looked horrified.

"And maybe you've just given him an idea as to what to call me." Ginny stuck out her tongue at the thought.

"It's not like I would call you 'Gangstress of Love' or the 'Cleopatra of my dreams'." Harry said.

"And you never will…" Ginny growled.

"This isn't about you two and your nicknames. This is about what Voldemort is probably planning next using Malfoy as a friggin' operations master here at Hogwarts." Hermione laid on her side on the bed and scrunched up her face in pain."What the hell?" Hermione reached into her pocket and brought out the potions book that she had shrunk.

"What's that?" Ron asked as Hermione enlarged it.

"This book I found in Potions during detention that had all these hints in it about how to do potions right. It helped me get Severus to compliment my potion skills."

"He'll make a mistress out of you." Harry said and the three stared at him."A potion's mistress. Not the other." Harry clarified and they merely blinked at him as if saying 'We know that. We just wanted you to be uncomfortable.'

"It doesn't matter. Malfoy is trying to do something in the school and Severus has no idea what."

"Why are you calling him Severus?"

"I have no respect for him out of class whatsoever." Hermione explained.

"Enough of the personal. Replay everything of the detention." Harry took command, as always, even though his tone didn't portray it that much.

Hermione replayed it from the moment she found the book in the cupboard. She had flipped through the book and found the name of the owner: Half Blood Prince. Well, how lovely: a smart boy at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Ginny contemplated what she said very seriously and even Hermione had to rethink about what she had heard.

_When I'm done, you and the Dark Lord will be proud of me_

What did he mean by that? Oh it made her head hurt badly. She felt like chunks of her memory were missing. When Ginny noticed her scrunching her face again in pain, Hermione told her the same thing she was thinking.

"What moments are missing?"

"Um… like when Lucius came. I remember that you told me when I was in the bathroom that he was upstairs. Then I heard a crash and from there I can't remember until I woke up on my bed to make dinner with Malfoy."

"Any other time?" Ron asked.

"Yeah… it was when I went patrolling the night after the attack on Katie-"

"Oh Harry how is she?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Recovering, she'll be able to play in March." Harry informed before motioning Hermione to continue.

"Thanks. I remember we were having a good conversation until he… I don't know how but he grew cold again after opening up for two minutes. He told me… '_Don't ask me what's wrong. Don't touch me. Don't care so damn much.'_ I asked him why and he tells me because '_You're a muggleborn, you're a Gryffindor, and you are competition. I'm pureblood and a Slytherin, we can't mix Granger. Never can.'_ After that, we kind of settled down and then we heard footsteps behind us…" Hermione trailed off.

"And you can't remember anything but waking up in bed?" Harry concluded and Hermione nodded.

"Sounds like you've been repeatedly Obliviated by someone." Ginny said.

"We know who Ginny. Malfoy was the only one with her both times." Harry told.

"I asked Kanna what she knew about Malfoy." Hermione revealed.

"What'd she say?" Ron asked; they knew about the tomb.

"She told me that she and Conner have been discussing the men in my life and the women in yours, Harry. She said he said that he wants to protect me. He cares enough to protect me."

"Bleah! If Harry was a coldhearted jerk that Obliviated me,I would've already made sure Voldemort won the war by killing him myself. And without magic too." Ginny said and Harry cringed.

"Must not anger girlfriend." Harry made a mental note to himself.

"Very good for you Harry. But… Malfoy's planning something and the only witness to this stuff is Hermione, who he's obliviated twice already. So, we can't ask her. Isn't there a potion to retrieve the memories back?" Ron asked and Hermione looked in the potions book.

"Um… It's called the Obliviation-reduction potion. …it takes two months to prepare, make and be prepared to drink. We could do it unless you need this information before the middle or late February."

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron, who nodded.

"Why?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"That's where we made the Polyjuice potion in second year." Ron cleared but Ginny knew that.

"We'll need about the same ingredients and even some muggle ones too." Hermione continued.

"In the girl's bathroom?" Ginny was still hung up on that.

"The only girl that goes in there is Myrtle and she has a crush on Harry so we'll be able to go in." Hermione piped in and Harry glared at her while Ginny glared at him.

"Freaky love triangle." Ron muttered and the three glared at him.

"So let's try it during Christmas break. No one will be here and the school we be all to ourselves." Ginny piped in and Harry smiled.

"I always thought you were a genius." Harry pecked her on the head and Ginny smirked up at him.

"Aren't I?" Ginny said cockily and Harry shook his head at her.

"Don't be cocky sweetie." Harry mimicked and Ginny gleefully kissed him passionately.

"Love…" Hermione looked on disgusted.

"It sucks Blast-ended shrewt eggs when you're not in it." Ron finished and the two left with the potions book and Marauder's map with them.

"Rigel's coming." Hermione lied and she heard Harry falling off the bed behind them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day before Christmas break and people were saying their final goodbyes until the New Year. Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Parvati had already come by, with Lavender getting a kiss from Ron. Neville came too but was whisked away by Cho's alluring voice calling to him. The prefects said goodbye in their dorm, guys with guys, and girls with girls. But it was when they met in the common room that confusion began. 

"I can't believe I'm leaving now and am going to miss the party." Teresa exclaimed after hearing Hermione's plans with her friends and the team.

"Don't worry. It's just four more gorgeous looking men all in the room with little old me and my mother, aunt and apparently a whole lot of eggnog." Hermione said and Pansy's face fell even more.

"Now that really sucks." Pansy mumbled and Amy laughed.

"We're going to see her when we get back. Besides, we'll all send pictures and stuff and you'll all get to meet my real elfin cousin, Rogan." Amy smiled and Pansy looked interested.

"He's legal in wizard years?"

"He's legal in any race on Earth Pansy. But he has a girlfriend." Amy added before elegantly cackling, grabbing her bag and whisking herself to the door with grace.

"That is the kind of girlfriend any guy would want." Hermione said staring after he.

"Yeah if she knew what to do with one." Pansy snorted and they laughed until the boys came down; Jonah and David had their bags ready but Ron and Draco were staying, much to Hermione's dismay.

"C'mon Jonah, you can walk me down." Teresa held out her arm and Jonah took it.

"Alright. See you girls, Ron, Draco. Hurry up David." Jonah called behind him.

"Yeah. Coming Pansy?" David motioned for her to come and she nodded.

"See ya Draco." Pansy pecked him on the cheek and flung her arms around his neck but he merely gave her back a poor two pat hug.

"Yeah, yeah. See you after break Pansy." He said and Pansy slugged him in the arm before taking David's arm and walking out with her bag out the door.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Ron chanted with Hermione before Draco hit him in the arm as well,"Ow… no need for violence." Ron said, rubbing his bicep.

"Yeah and there's no need for stupidity either but you see a lot of that here too when you look in the mirror." Draco said and went back to his room.

"Here, take the book and meet me in the bathroom. Harry and Ginny should be there with the first ingredients and the cauldron." Hermione told Ron and after he left, she went upstairs to knock on the door.

"Come in." a muffled voice yelled and Hermione entered no woman's land.

"Malfoy." She said and he stiffened from her tone and from his position on his bed, he turned to her.

"Yeah Granger?" he put something next to him.

"I know you've been Obliviating me." Draco stood up but Hermione had brought her eyes down,"And Kanna's let me know it's because you care. I appreciate that and all but-"

"What else did Kanna say?" Draco had crossed the room and grabbed hold of Hermione's arms.

"Nothing else about you. But you know what? I can't believe you're not the man you swore you were."

"What the hell are you talking about Granger?" Draco asked and Hermione pushed his arms away.

"You were supposedly this guy that was really different from his father. You aren't. You are so much like your father Malfoy. Always personal gain at the end of whatever you do."

"Did you not hear yourself! Didn't you hear yourself say that I did it because I cared?" Draco yelled and Hermione clenched her jaw.

"Yeah I did. I can't believe your lies Draco Malfoy. And I won't anymore! Good night." Hermione muttered the last part.

"What are you talking about?"

"_Impedimenta!_" Hermione flung her arms and Draco slammed into the glass balcony door.

"That's nothing." Draco spat out blood unto the carpet.

"I know. _Silencio." 'Levicorpus._' Draco was raised upside down and his screams of hate weren't heard.

"Oh I'm sorry I can't hear you Draco. Let me help you." Hermione placed her wand at his temple and brought out a vial with the other.

"Actually, let you help me." She took a long silvery thread from his temple and put it into the vial and Draco squirmed realizing what it was.

"Nope. Don't try it Draco. You're only tempting me more." She grabbed another thread and vial as the blood rushed more freely to Draco's head and he began to get woozy from it right when she put her hand on his forehead after she was done.

"Here's something you'll remember: _Obliviate!_" Hermione said hatefully and Draco fainted in midair.

'_Liberacorpus._' Draco fell into a heap on the ground and Hermione found something sharp on the bed where Draco had been.

She picked it up and fingered the thin knife. It was like the kind that you used in Potions to cut up roots or something tough. It had been in blood already and Hermione reached over to Draco to check his wrists. One of them had a fresh cut that was still bleeding slightly. A cutter, she thought, she knew a lot of those back home. She leaned Draco's body against he nightstand next to his bed and made it look like he had fainted during his cutting. It could happen actually. Henry, the real one, had found his brother just like this one night after Henry had found shelter at her house. He had come home to a beaten mother in her bedroom, a drunken father passed out in the living room and a brother who had repeatedly cut himself to sleep next to his bed. And this was how Draco was now. A depressed prefect and Death Eater who had cut himself to sleep. Hermione shook her head and headed for the door, knowing how difficult it would be to get him to stop. So she didn't even bother with him because it would've made no difference since he was the enemy now.

* * *

AN: So there is the next update for you. My grammer's been atrocious. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. You all must really hate me now. -ducks behind Draco and runs for cover- 


	18. The Way I Am

**AN: **So I'm back, magically. The files have been sitting on my computer and well, I've been looking for a good time to post these up without having all the reviews I wanted. So I'm just going to put them up every week or every other week, depending on how school goes. I love how I picked the end of junior year to pick this thing up again -.- Even I'm confused when I comes to the chapter numbering things but that's because I've switched from my desktop to my laptop and well, some of my chapters weren't uploaded for some reason . I'll fix the numbering of the chapters when I reload this thing after it's done .

* * *

Chapter 20: The Way I Am

It was the March Quidditch finals at school: Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. In less than two minutes, this would be over. Over the noise of the crowd and the blood beating in her ears, Hermione heard when the whistle blew and took off quickly. She, Ginny and Katie beamed the Quaffle into the hoops and by the time Harry caught the snitch in two minutes, they had scored about sixty points alone while Ravenclaw scored twenty.

"Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins the Quidditch House Cup!" Luna yelled.

"You were great!" Harry ran to Ginny on the floor and they embraced, inciting fake vomiting motions from others near by.

"You all did great!" Hermione yelled to the rest of their team, "And we'll do it again next year too!" Hermione pumped up her fists in the air and the team cheered louder than the audience until they swarmed unto the field.

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" The crowds chanted as the team lined up to shake hands. The minute Cho and Ginny shook hands, there was intense glaring and a growl. Hermione looked shocked because at the next second, Cho was all happy and shaking hands with Harry.

"Creepy…" Hermione muttered before being handed the trophy, "Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" she began and the crowd chanted again until the Gryffindors went to party in their common room.

They were in for a even bigger surprise when Mimosa was in the common room when they entered. The Head Girl had recovered from her bought of illness and came to celebrate with her house. After a few hours, Mimosa had to leave and Hermione volunteered to take her there and come back. She was there on the sidelines for an emotional reunion that happened between the Head Girl and Head Boy. Rigel helped Mimosa into her room and well… they never came out while Hermione was there. She smiled at the joy she saw in their faces when they saw each other. She wanted to head back to the common room but Draco made her stop. He had completely ignored her sitting on the couch and stormed briskly out the dorm. Curious, she placed a Disillusionment charm on herself and followed him as he walked to the seventh floor.

'_This is it,' _Hermione thought as they walked around the painting, _'This is where Draco always hides.'_

Draco soon stopped in front of a large regular door and opened it and Hermione followed quickly behind him. They passed over Fanged Frisbees and firecrackers and anything illegal that wasn't allowed in Hogwarts ground. Draco stopped in front of a Vanishing Cabinet and checked over it. Satisfied, he got a piece of paper from his pocket and put it in the last drawer. Then he walked back out casually and left Hermione alone with the Vanishing Cabinet.

"What have you done Malfoy?" She muttered and she opened the drawer, careful not to make a sound. She lifted the paper and read.

_Eleven is when no one will notice. The goal might be gone on an errand and that will give us time to plan. I will send date to launch present. Hogwarts operator._

'_So that lying snake is actually helping them more than I thought…_' She ran a hand over her pendent, the one she hadn't taken off since Christmas, '_If I take it off…_ _he'll know I know something… dammit!'_ Hermione put the paper back and closed the drawer. She turned to walk to the door and felt a presence behind her. There was Draco once again two yards away from her and he knew someone was there but hadn't seen the drawer open.

"Who's there?" He called and felt around him for a body. Panicking, Hermione put a silencing charm on herself nonverbally and cautiously combed the walls for an escape. Draco seemed to sense her and broke into a run once she was out the room.

"Who's there?" Draco called out as he passed Hermione who had hid next to a suit of armor. "Whoever was in that room really is nosy…. Uncle Severus!" Draco muttered and he raced back passed Hermione and down the stairs. Panting slightly, Hermione went into a passageway that Harry showed her that lead to the common room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Henry, Harry, Ron, Draco get over here." Jason yelled in the locker room after Saturday practice in April.

"Yeah Jason?" Henry asked as he and the others jogged up to their nicer coach.

"It seems that Krum, Michal, and Kevin, our Chasers, and Dominik our Keeper have all fallen ill and won't be able to make our final match against the US tomorrow. So, we need you four to fill in."

"On the actual team?" Ron asked.

"In an actual match?" Harry said.

"Krum's not going to be there?" Henry said brightly and Jason glared slightly.

"As good as that sounds, we need our star seeker to beat the United States so instead of Krum, we have Harry." Jason muttered to Henry and that shut him up.

"So… what do we do, Jason?" Draco asked.

"Come in at ten in the morning so we'll go over the plays and everything and get you acquainted with the rest of the team." Jason then turned to the rest of the trainees. "Everyone listen up! We're not going to work tomorrow! We're going to watch a real game of Quidditch. It's the finals tomorrow of the United States versus yours truly, the Bulgarians. You're going to be there at around noon. Ok, go hit to the showers." Jason waved them off and everyone left but Henry.

"Jason…" Henry whispered and Jason saw the look on his face.

"Don't worry Henry. They're going to buy the same excuse you use here. Don't worry, they'll be ok even if they found out you were a girl." Jason patted Henry on the shoulders and took off his shirt to take a shower. Henry blushed slightly as usual and left quickly after picking up his broom and duffel bag.

"Jason, you know what's going to happen right? Tomorrow?" Draco, clad in fluffy white towel, said from behind Jason and Jason sighed.

"I know what's going to happen at Hogwarts Draco but I still don't like it." Jason replied, not looking at Draco.

"What? You think I do? The old man may be crazy but he has been like a grandfather to most of my classmates. I don't like the thought of finishing him off." Draco told Jason and Harry's eyes widened as Jason and Draco returned to the showers, not knowing that he had hidden in the row of lockers behind them. Abandoning his shower, he put on his shirt and shoes and raced out of the locker room with his stuff to fly to Hogwarts.

"Hermione!" Harry called as Henry mounted his broom out of the pitch.

"Harry! Don't call me that." Henry hissed as Harry mounted his own broom.

"Sorry. But, you wouldn't believe what Jason and Draco were talking about." The wind blew against their faces.

"Oh what? Were they sharing women advice?" Henry said sarcastically but with no venom for her friend.

"No. They were talking about something happening tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow is when the practice OWLs are for Ginny. The finals are tomorrow too. Practice NEWTs are in a week. What's wrong with that?"

"No. They're going to kill someone."

"What? Who?"

"I think Dumbledore. They said that the old man was crazy but he was still like a grandfather to some of us at Hogwarts. That, and Draco said he didn't like the idea of finishing him off."

"Harry… we've got to be prepared if anything like that happens. I guess now would be a good time to tell you that it'll be at eleven at night."

"What?"

"The attack on Dumbledore. I followed Malfoy the night Mimi came back and he went to the Room of Requirement and put a piece of paper in this Vanishing Cabinet that was there. The paper said that eleven would be the best time seeing as 'the goal,' now named Dumbledore, would be on an errand and that would be time to plan." Harry almost hit Henry upside the head, but his glare told him that.

"How can you keep that from us Hermione? Are you crazy? We could've already warned Dumbledore about any attacks on the school and here you are with the exact time period it's about to happen and you don't tell me?"

"I'm sorry Harry but I thought-"

"You were actually thinking?" Harry cried as they touched down in the Quidditch pitch at school. Luna and Neville were there pouring over a Herbology book and looked up to see the two fighting.

"Yes, actually I was Harry! You know, thinking is that thing I do when I'm being smarter than you!" he yelled and shoved Harry a bit in his shoulder.

"You want to bring up our grades now? Forget them Hermione because when Voldemort comes to attack us, he won't care if you had twelve NEWTs or two so forget about them!" Harry yelled and Henry looked like got slapped.

"Until Voldemort actually comes to attack me, I'm not going to be brought out of my daily routine and be glad I remembered the letter this time instead of getting caught and being obliviated again!" Henry shoved Harry again.

"Well, you would've been more helpful if you told us the day you found out instead of partying with the rest of us!" Harry finally got really angry and shoved him back.

Henry punched him right in the nose and Harry stumbled as blood flowed out. Glaring, Harry tackled Henry and the two had a rolling contest on the Quidditch grass. Luna and Neville ran down to the floor to see Henry punching Harry again in the face. Harry finally got on his feet and when Henry tried to, he tackled him again and the two once again began their fist fight. Harry was not backing down even for his cousin so he grabbed a bunch of his shirt and punched in across the cheek and Luna gasped. At the sound, Henry and Harry looked up at her while Harry had pulled back his hand again, held up in midair. Neville got Harry off of Henry and Luna helped the boy up. Harry had a black eye, broken nose and a cut lip while Henry had the busted lip, bruised cheeks and a long cut running from his left eyebrow to his hairline.

"What's with you two?" Neville asked while Harry glared at Henry, who had managed to change back to a girl.

"The DA has just been reestablished you two. We're having meeting after Ron comes back from practice." Harry growled.

"There he is. RON!" Neville cried and waved Ron down.

"Hey you two. Why'd you leave so quick?"

"Not now Ron. Let's find Ginny and go back to our DA room. I'll use the coins to see if they're working." Hermione lead them to the common room and lead them to the old DA hangout in the Room of Requirement. Draco hadn't come back yet from practice and so he hadn't been in the room. It had the Hogwarts unifying theme everywhere and there were couches and bean bags as well as hardwood tables and three bookshelves as high as the ceiling.

"Ok Harry, what gives?" Ron asked as he plopped down in a bean bag.

"Something's going to happen tomorrow."

"Yeah, my practice OWLs. What else is new?"

"No, Ginny. Harry and I think Death Eaters are going to attack Hogwarts when Dumbledore leaves, most likely for the Quidditch World Cup." Hermione clarified.

"What?" the others cried (okay, these are who are here: Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Cho, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, David, Amy, Teresa).

"That's why we need you. If it does happen, Hogwarts will be in grave danger and we need all the Dumbledore supporters we can get. And, we are the DA: Dumbledore's Army. So all I know is that it's us plus the teachers against whoever is sent against Dumbledore." Harry said.

"How'd you find this out Harry?" Cho asked.

"Well, we've been suspecting Draco Malfoy for a while of being a Death Eater and well, we've been getting proof of it along the way. As well as Snape helping him out or at least trying to from what Hermione found out at her detention." Hermione and Harry told the others all that they'd accumulated over the past school year and Luna snapped her fingers slowly.

"My father was right!" she smiled in her usual in-a-daze way. "He knew that Snape was still a Death Eater and not a spy for our side. That and he knew Lucius Malfoy would bring his son into Voldemort's affairs. My father said it was only about time."

"Well, your father was right about this Luna so you can tell him that after we catch Malfoy and Snape." Harry smirked.

"Hey, um… Harry… why do you look like you've fought with a troll and lost?" Neville asked Harry and Hermione glared.

"Oh, so I'm a troll now? I'll have you know that Harry and I were in a fistfight." She fumed and Ginny grabbed her wand before bending over Hermione's face.

"Why didn't you just say so then? _Episkey. Tergeo. Evaneso. _There Hermione. C'mere Harry," Ginny cooed and she healed Harry as well, "I'm surprised no one else told them about that."

"Well, we were all wondering what the meeting was about to notice more than what was necessary." Parvati shrugged and Seamus agreed.

"Let's go." Dean said and once outside, Harry waved them on.

"I'll catch up later. I'm going to check that remembering potion in Myrtle's bathroom." Harry said and the others nodded and watched him go down the stairs.

"I better go too. He might even destroy it with his skills, even with my textbook there." Hermione said and the group went in one direction while Hermione followed Harry's route.

"Malfoy!" Hermione heard someone cry from inside the bathroom and looked inside Myrtle's bathroom to see Harry and Draco about to duel. Draco looked like he had been crying again and Harry had caught him in the act.

"Potter, what they hell are you doing here?" Malfoy called out.

"I should ask you the same thing."

"Please stop! Don't fight! Please." Myrtle called from above, the ghost crying at the two boys.

"Forget this and leave Potter."

"Eat dung Malfoy. _Mobiliarbus!_" Harry got a sink to fling itself at Draco and he dived out of the way.

"_Avis Oppungo!!_" Giant hawks appeared above Draco's head and zoomed at Harry.

"_Protean!"_ Hermione cried from the door and her own hawks appeared and zoomed at Draco's.

'_Levicorpus!' _Harry thought and even though upside down, Draco fought back.

"Draco!" Hermione and Myrtle cried.

"_Crucio!"_ Draco yelled and Harry cringed in pain.

"Harry!" Myrtle and Hermione cried but Hermione actually did something.

'_Liberacorpus!'_ Hermione thought so that Draco dropped down and his concentration on the Cruciatus curse broke.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ Harry yelled from the floor to make a double spell combo (combo points).

As Draco fell, he was given multiple slashes across his chest and everything went into slow motion as blood squirted out of his body. Harry, nor Myrtle, moved as Hermione slowly made her way to Draco's limp body.

"It'll be alright! I'll heal him and he'll be good as new! Harry, get me that sink and fill it with water. Myrtle, get me a towel and bandages from the utility closet in the hospital wing but don't get caught. Move it! And don't tell a soul." Hermione sat on her legs and put Draco's head in her lap while the other two did what they were told.

"Oh Draco…" she muttered as she caressed his face.

Sniffing, she grabbed hold on his white button down shirt and ripped it open to see the wounds. Deep cuts graced his pale but muscular body and she placed both her hands on his chest where the cuts were. Closing her eyes, she transferred her magic to the wounds to heal them in a bright white light. It took twenty minutes to close the wounds so forget about wiping the blood off. She moved her hands to wherever there was a cut without even opening her eyes and Harry and Myrtle came in to see her in this position and couldn't take their eyes off of her as her whole body, especially her hands, began to glow in a bright white light. She opened her eyes and they were as transparent as Veritaserum, glowing with immense power as Draco began to get more color into his cheeks and stir a bit before lying motionless again under Hermione's hands.

"Don't just stand there. Help me wipe off the blood." Hermione said as the light flickered back inside her and she turned her brown eyes to her cousin and the ghost.

"Oh yeah." Harry came with the water and Myrtle brought the bandages, confused at why they were needed when the cuts were healed.

"The bandages are to make it look like he was healed by regular wand magic." Hermione elaborated as she wrung out a towel and wiped Draco's f ace clean of blood.

"I should go." Myrtle sobbed and dove into her toilet while Harry sunk to his knees and stared at the Slytherin in front of him.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." He whispered and Hermione nodded.

"I know." She said, not looking up to see Harry's eyes water.

"I almost killed him… I almost killed someone…" Harry breathed as he put his head in his hands, "I didn't want to kill him…"

"You didn't kill him Harry. It was merely self-defense. But I told you not to try that spell without knowing what it was." Hermione looked up to finally see tears coming out of his eyes. She wiped her hands on a clean towel and touched Harry's shoulders, "You didn't kill him Harry. He's alive and breathing on the floor right now."

"Because of you. You healed him. You did that amazing healing magic without any help from me. I almost killed him Hermione… I don't think I could live with someone's life on my conscious." Harry said, getting up, and Hermione sighed.

"Harry. You didn't mean to kill Draco and you didn't kill him anyway. No one's life is on your conscious right now. But you need to remember that you are required to kill Voldemort. He's the only one you need to kill." Harry came down next to her.

"I know that. But Malfoy's different. Not because you know him so well Hermione but because he hasn't killed anyone. Hermione, what if Malfoy died right now and because off me?" Hermione stared at Harry.

"No 'what ifs' Harry. That's like saying 'what if Voldemort never got Hagrid in trouble?' You know that Hagrid would've probably finished school and been teased forever on his heritage even if he worked for the Ministry. Things happen for a reason Harry. You got the scar so that you can kill Voldemort. We don't know what would've happened if you never got it or your parents never died so stop saying what if. 'What if' isn't going to get us anywhere closer to the Horcruxes or to Voldemort. So stop thinking them." Hermione told him and he shook his head.

"I can't stop thinking 'what ifs' Hermione. I just can't get that picture of Malfoy being bled to death by me out of my mind." Harry got up and ran out.

"Oh Harry… how will you beat Voldemort if you can't accept even the concept of death?" Hermione looked at Draco, now clean and without a wound in sight.

"How will I explain to Draco what's happened? How will he explain to me the note?" Hermione got up and left the bathroom to go to the Head Dorm while hovering Draco's body behind her. She placed him on his bed and tucked him in and as she turned to leave him to sleep, he stirred and moaned and opened his eyes. They were pure white, like the healing light that had consumed Hermione when she healed him but then reverted back to gray slowly.

"Ughhh… Where's Potter? I'll kill him." Draco said, still thinking he was in the bathroom.

"He's not here Malfoy. Only I am." Hermione sat next to Draco and wiped a strand of hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear; his eyes widened when he heard her use Malfoy.

"Oh… what happened?" Draco asked.

"You and Harry dueled and you lost and Harry was in shock."

"Why?"

"You're wrapped in bandages after what he did to you."

"What did I do?"

"You used an Unforgivable on him. The Cruciatus curse." Hermione told him and he cringed.

"He saw me crying. I didn't know what else to do. I was in there talking to Myrtle when he found me."

"Yes well, he had reason against you. You're lucky he didn't kill you. But he didn't have the heart anyway."

"What? I almost died because of Potter? And what do you mean that he didn't have the heart?"

"My little cousin is still actually very innocent with all the stuff that he's been through. It's just the way he is. Just like a little idiot I believe there's good in everyone, he believes that killing is wrong, even for the right reason." She had glared pointedly at Draco when she said 'good in everyone' but he took no notice or didn't want to.

"That's stupid. There's killing everyday…" Draco muttered, still not fully strong.

"Well, Harry believes that killing is stupid yet he knows that someday he'll have to kill Voldemort. It contradicts his philosophy so I guess that's why he broke down."

"Potter cried?" Draco asked, shocked that Potter could cry.

"Yes, he cried his little green eyes out when you went down on the tiled floor earlier. He couldn't believe he did that to anyone, even you. I suggest you get some sleep Malfoy. It's been a long day."

Hermione closed his eyelids with his index and middle finger as she transferred some white magic to him and watched as he fell asleep before going outside to see Harry trying to go into the Whomping Willow. She ran quickly but he had already entered the passageway and the tree just sprang back to life the moment Hermione dove into the hole. Lighting her wand, Hermione went up the deep passageway to meet Harry in the Shrieking Shack in the top bedroom where they had been in third year. Harry merely looked at Hermione with emotionless eyes before staring back at the piano in the room. The only thing Hermione could do was sit next to Harry and lean her head on his shoulders, willing that he would become himself soon because she couldn't stand seeing him sulking and detached from the world as he was.

* * *

**AN: **Yup, emo Harry. Again. I just think he should be like that all the time. He's fun to write like that and he needs people to depend on. Plus, I think he really can't kill anyone but Voldie. Or Bellatrix. And hopefully another update sometimes next week ^^

Thanks for reading!

-Ceci


End file.
